Rude Awakening
by KateyBee42
Summary: I have the perfect life. I live in a great town, have amazing friends and I have the best parents ever. Life couldn't be better. That is until a new face shows up and changes everything I thought I knew about my life. (Juey & Ciley featured)
1. My Perfect Life

**_I haven't uploaded in I don"t know how long. thanks to life :( But... there are times I have free time and I can let my creative juices run wild. You would think I would be creating a new chapter for Power Surge (my story that's currently running). However instead I ended up getting inspired and created two brand new stories. Rather than work on three, I've decided to just work on two to make it easier for myself. This is the pilot for my new story and I hope you guys like it. :)_**

* * *

 _ **Jazmine's Narration**_

My name's Jazmine Dubois. I just turned sixteen and I'm a junior in high school. A lot of people often say that I'm so innocent and naïve but I'm not or at least I'm not anymore. Yes I admit I used to be a cry baby, and be clingy, whiny, a bit gullible and do and believe in things that were suitable for a five year old, but I out grew that and I'm completely over it. But despite this people still think of me as sweet and innocent Jazmine.

I AM NOT INNOCENT!

So what if I don't curse or speak illy of a person or like to have sleepovers and have parties that are alcohol free and are totally PG? That's just the way I am dang it!

I live in Maryland in a town called Woodcrest with my mother Sarah and my father Tom. If you didn't realize it yet just by the sound of their names, my dad's black and my mom's white which of course makes me biracial.

 **Scoffs**

Biracial…that word right there, it took me soo long to accept that as my identity. Back to where we lived before we moved to Woodcrest, I always had a hard time with the other kids. But I guess most of it was due to my hair. When I was little, my hair was always very frizzy and just…enormous. When summer came around, it was even worse. My hair was so hard to manage and even harder to hide. I mean seriously, it was like it had a mind of its own. I had tried everything to tame this beast and I mean _**EVERYTHING.**_ Numerous conditioners, homemade treatments, perms, relaxers, olive oil, coconut oil, mayonnaise, you name it I've tried it. I've tried it all and nothing. My hair was resistant to practically everything.

By the time I got to middle school I sucked up my uneasiness and just "burned" my hair with a straightening iron. Miraculously it actually worked and my hair turned out great. I know I was causing damage to my hair cause I never used heat protection because I was worried it wouldn't of worked. Yes it was a risky but it was a risk I had to take because I was just so sick and tired of being the only one in the room with two gigantic puff balls for hair. Plus, whenever I did straighten my hair I'd always get more attention and compliments, especially from boys.

 **Giggles**

Honestly boys were often an issue for me cause they were the ones that gave me more of a hard time with my hair and even my biracial identity. When I got older, things just got plain awkward especially when certain "things" started to grow. For the most part, guys would just ignore me. But there were a few who were actually smitten with me. What did I do to gain that attention? In truth I have no idea but I was loving it! By the time high school came around, I got even more attention. Once I joined the cheerleading squad, the attention grew by a whooole bunch and it was so great. The only down side was it never lasted. Every relationship I've ever had has never lasted more than a month. Now that I think about it, I don't think I can call those relationships as we would hardly do anything. It's not that they weren't good guys, they were actually. They were all pretty good guys sure, but none of them were Mr. Right. None of them came close really, but as much as it sucked it was still fun. Plus, I ended up making some really good friends in them too.

I know this may sound a bit self-centered or even kind of arrogant but I honestly feel like every girl just wishes they could be me. Why you may ask? Well…cause for me, life was just good, great even. I lived in a great town that was mostly filled with good people. I lived in a big house with a big back yard where I could run and play and practically have my own private playground. I had the best parents that any kid could ask for. Even though the both of them can be overwhelmingly busy at work since their both lawyers and all. But they always made sure that I was always taken care of and even did their best to make time for me…

 **Knock Knock**

"Jazmine?" A male voice said

 **Knock Knock**

I turned around from my mirror and looked towards the door

"Jazmine?" He said again

"You can come in, it's open"

He opened the door and peaked in half way

"Hey" I said cheerfully

"Hey, are you done yet? Cause we really need to go"

"Yeah I'm almost done"

"I hope so cause if you don't hurry up the both of us are gonna be-"

"Relax Marcus," I say cutting him off "There's still a little bit more time"

"Yeah like a good five minutes. Which doesn't give you enough time to get your face ready" **Chuckles**

 **Giggles** "Whatever dummy" I turned back around

"Just saying. But seriously hurry up"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec"

He nods then leaves the room closing the door behind him.

That charming young gentleman there is Marcus Evans. I guess you can call him my older brother. I mean that's how I view him anyway and he is like family but let me explain. Several years back, in an effort to give back to the community my father joined this program called "Daddy LUV". It was a father figure program for kids who didn't have a dad. I was always so worried when he'd go down to the community center because that place was just so…so…juvenile. That place was filled with hood rats and juvenile delinquents from all around the race card but of course most of them were black. I was worried that they might mug him or beat him up or something. I mean my dad wasn't really the fighting type so he was an easy target. But my dad got paired up with Marcus and he was definitely _**not**_ what I was expecting my father's "son" to be.

Marcus was polite, respectful and not to mention a straight A student. He was also clean and he definitely stayed out of trouble. He was perfect, just perfect. I honestly think the only reason he was put in that program was because he was raised by a single mom. But I guess it worked out for the best because my dad loved him. The two had clicked instantly when they first met and had been attached at the hip ever since. They were two peas in a pod. They liked the same movies, the same foods and even the same jokes (to some extent anyway). Not to mention, they even looked alike. I'm serious, they really do except Marcus has more of a thick and curly small afro like hairstyle. Marcus really looked like he could be my father's long lost son. The only thing that really separated the two was that Marcus was basically a cooler version of my dad. I love my dad but sometimes he could be such a stick in the mud and a total square. Marcus was definitely a total opposite. He wasn't a party animal but he did like to have a good time and have fun like I did. On top of that, Marcus was 5'11, slightly muscular and had some good abs on him. Yet he was your typical gentle giant and I loved it! Between you and me, if Marcus was my age and of course wasn't basically family I would definitely date him. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous and he's definitely a great catch. I mean he's just so…

 **Quickly shakes head**

Woah….. Wait, snap out of it. This is your "brother" you're talking about and here you are thinking thoughts that would involve incest which is totally gross. But then again, Marcus technically isn't family so it wouldn't be incest right? But then again he is like family and it is kinda twisted when you picture him doing….

 **Blushes***

OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? It's wrong and….

ARRGGGGGHHHH! Y'know what forget it! Forget I even mentioned any of that. Now let's get back to business. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, so long story short Marcus is part of the family and so is his mother Marie. She's always comes over during weekends which was always fun cause she's a sweet lady.

With a great "brother" and another aunt added in to the mix, family life was just great. School life was great too as my grades were pretty good which resulted in me being a mighty solid B+ student. As for my social life, I-Was- **THRIVING**. Not only was I popular, I also have a lot of friends so there was never a dull moment. At sixteen I got everything I've ever wanted. Popularity, great friends, great parents, what more can a girl ask for? Everything was great, life was great, it was all just….perfect.

"JAZMINE! HURRY UP!"

"O-KAY!"

I took one last look in the mirror and straightened my short pink floral spring dress. Then threw on my denim jean jacket and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

 _ **Edward Wuncler High School**_

"See told you we'd make it on time"

"Maybe you did, I still got a twenty minute drive ahead of me and class starts in fifteen minutes"

"Oh stop whining you big baby" I said as I playfully shoved him "You'll make it and you know it so don't you pin this all on me"

"Alright, alright. Now go before you actually do make me late"

 **Giggles** "Okay. You still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course"

"Yay! So I'll see you later" I got out of the car

"Have a great day"

"You too" I said as I waved. He waved back then drove off.

I then turned and made my way inside. After a quick trip to my locker, I then started to walk down the hall

"Hi Jazmine" One girl had said cheerfully as she waved

"Hi" I cheerfully said back as I waved

"What's up Jaz, you lookin' good" One boy said smirking along with his other two friends

 **Blushes and Giggles** "Aw thanks" I replied back

"Hey Jazmine" Another girl said happily

"Hey" I replied back

"Jazmine!" One girl had shouted out

I turned around and saw that it was one of my teammates

"Oh hey Crystal"

"Hey, don't forget that we have practice this afternoon. Jessie has a new routine that we need to go over"

"No worries I'll be there"

"You better be or else Jessie's gonna have your head"

Slightly Chuckles "Yeah I know"

"Well I'll see ya" She simply said as she walked away

"Okay, see you at practice" I then continued walking

I kept on walking until I made it to the back patio area of the school. After going through the double doors that lead to outside, I found the very two people I was looking for sitting at one of the patio tables. My best friends Cindy McPhearson and Monica Radclif.

I've known Cindy since I was ten years old. She was the first friend I made when I had first moved to Woodcrest. We seemed to be an unlikely pair at first but surprisingly we clicked. We met Monica about a year and a half later during middle school. At first we'd only see her during breaks when she'd come out here from Georgia to visit her older sister Melissa. But by the 7th grade, she finally convinced her parents to let her stay in Woodcrest permanently with her aunt. Currently, she now lives in an apartment with Melissa after she got custody of her when she turned 21. The three of us had been close ever since. These two were the bestest friends anybody could ask for. I mean sure I had a lot of friends and the three of us had numerous differences between us. From our clothes to our hair and of course our personalities. But these girls meant the world to me and I really don't know what I'd do without them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully

Both the blonde and the red head looked up

"Hey Jazmine" Monica said in the same tone

"Hey s'up Jazzy" Cindy said happily before turning her attention back to her laptop

"Oh…nothing much"

I then took a seat next to Cindy

"Y'know we were thinkin' your ass was gonna be late again since you missed homeroom…again"

"Yeah Jaz, what were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, I…I was just doing…something"

"Doing something like what?"

"Y'know….just….stuff"

"Like?"

"Like…finishing up H.W. and stuff"

Cindy and Monica looked at each other then looked at me with a skeptical look

"Seriously Jazmine what were you doing?" Cindy firmly asked as she looked directly at me "Were you trying to unfriz your frizzy hair again with those quack products"

"No!" I then touched my small curly afro puff "Wait…is it really that frizzy? I thought it looked a lot smaller thanks to my new conditioner" I whimpered

 **Monica rolls her eyes**

"Your hair's fine Jazmine" She said sounding slightly annoyed

"Oh…" I then started to feel embarrassed by how I reacted

"Psh, I bet Jaz was late cause she was gettin' some from her new beau"

"WHAT!?" My face immediately turned bright red "CINDY!"

I'm not even seeing anyone, I haven't seen any one in over a year

 **Monica Chuckles**

"C'mon Jaz, I know you know how to work it. Now stop holdin' out on us and give us the deats on how you did it and showed him you worth it." She says seductively as she danced to each word

This just made me more uncomfortable

"NO! I-I never! I-I-I have never! I-I-I…"

Cindy and Monica could no longer hold in their laughter and ended up bursting with laughter. I was confused at first but then immediately caught on to the joke and was annoyed

 **Scoffs** "Cindy" I exclaimed as I playfully shoved Cindy who was still giggling "Gosh, your so annoying" I pouted and crossed my arms in annoyance

 **Giggles** "Jaz" **Giggles** "You honestly make this too easy. I mean this is like what? The third or fourth time? You would think you'd catch on by now" Chuckles

I roll my eyes

 **Scoffs** "Whatever. Can we just drop it" I said as I look away

 **Chuckles** "O-kay, whatever you say Jaz" She then looks at her laptop

I then look over at Cindy and take note of her and Monica's focus on the computer screen

"So…what are you guys doing anyway?" I asked curiously as I looked over Cindy's shoulder

"Just looking at the _'Guys of the Week'_ " Monica replied without looking up

"The ' _Guys of the Week'? The same one that's on the Mighty Bee's website, that 'Guys of the Week'?_ "

"Yup" Cindy confirmed

"But Cindy I thought you said that Gigi's website was filled with nothing but trash and was just a bunch of BS and that she was just a nosy B and was nothing but a wanna be paparazzi"

"True, true and most definitely true. But this right here gets a pass cause these dudes are _**FINE**_ "

"True…but she never reveals where and how she got these pictures in the first place. I mean she could of copied and pasted these for all we know"

"Yeah but who gives a fuck. Did I not mention that these dudes are fine"

"She's right Jaz. I mean sure Gigi could of copied and pasted these pictures but who cares where she got'em. At least the guys on here are gorgeous. I mean look at these"

Monica brings her hand over to the keyboard and begins clicking through the pictures

"These guys are just so mesmerizing" She says in between clicks "Whoa…" She says in awe

Cindy looks at the screen and shows the same awestruck expression

"Now that's what I call mesmerizin"

"I'll say. Jazmine you've got to see this"

I move in closer and look at the screen. I see this very handsome guy with the most beautiful green eyes. They were just so hypnotizing. He had fair skin, a really cute smile and silky but messy looking hair. While posing by leaning against a wall, he was wearing a blue tank top and black sweat pants with a pair of black sneakers.

"Woah…" I said in awe

"Would you look at them muscles, they just so mmm!"

"My gosh you guys look at him he's glistening with sweat"

I take a closer look and notice that she was right

"He must of just finished working out" I said honestly sounding hungry

"Damn! I think I just found my new screen saver"

 **We all start giggling**

 **Giggles** "Okay guys, let's go to another one"

Cindy clicks then clicks the space button switching to the next picture

This guy was sporting a white hoodie with a jean jacket. He was also fair skinned and had these soft light brown eyes. He was cute but…just wasn't my cup of tea. However, I was loving the thin beard he had.

"Oooo, he's a cutie" Monica simply says

"He definitely a college kid. Maybe he goes to Wuncler U with Marcus"

"Maybe" I shrugged

Cindy clicked again switching to another picture

"Oooo" She and Monica said in awe

"You guys I think we should stop. If we don't, we won't be able to focus in class"

"Pssh, and that's a bad thing"

"Cindy"

"Aw girl relax. All this is doin' is givin' us some happy thoughts to dream about while we listen to all that yacking Mrs. Peterson gonna be doin' later. I gotta have some kind of distraction." **Chuckles**

I pulled away and just started to go on my phone. Monica seemed to do the same thing while Cindy just kept clicking away. After a few clicks I started to tune her out until…

"Ho…ly….Crap….!"

I look over and see her and Monica with a stunned look on their faces

"Hello sexy chocolate!" Cindy exclaimed sounding smitten

"More like sexy caramel" Monica said in the same tone

I move in close to see who they were looking at and my eyes widened. This guy was definitely different from the guys we had been looking at. For starters, he was black. He had smooth looking mocha colored skin. I don't think this guy had ever had acne a day in his life because his skin was just perfect. Even though he was just wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I could tell he had an amazing body and his muscles…My gosh his muscles were perfect. His dark brown hair was in the form of a large and tall afro that was honestly similar to mine but it was slightly bigger. However, what really stood out to me was his face or really his facial expression. I mean… the guy looks angry which was an odd type of expression to give when posing for a picture. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel drawn to this guy. Maybe it was his perfectly toned body or his silky smooth looking hair or maybe it was his deep hazel colored eyes that was sucking me in.

I was starting to feel warm and I could feel my heart beating faster than it should

My gosh what is it about this guy thats making me act like this

"Well Jazmine's definitely enjoying the sight"

I snap out of my thoughts

"I know right. I bet you glad we didn't shut off the site now huh Jaz? With the way that you fiendin' over this dude"

"Uh…I….what…no, I'm not fiending. I mean he's cute and all-"

"Cute? You really just think he cute? You sure it ain't more than that?" She then gave a wink

"N-no, why would there be?"

"Cause you drooling over him"

"What!? No!"

I brought my hand over and wiped my face just to see if I was. I wasn't but I still had to double check

"I don't feel anything for this guy" I insisted

"Jazmine you're blushing right now" Monica had pointed out

"No I'm not"

"Girl stop lyin' you know you looovvvee hiimm"

I think my face just became more red

"Cindy!"

"Jazzy in looovvvve…he makin' you horny!"

"WHAT!?"

"He makin' you feel all kinds of things, you just want him to smack that uh!" Cindy dances then bursts out laughing

"Cindy! My gosh…"

 **Monica Laughs**

"Man you two are annoying"

"That why you love us" Cindy said with a mischievous grin

 **We all giggle**

 **Loud Bell Rings**

"Welp playtime's over, time to go to school" Monica says as she gets up

"Thanks for the reminder Ma" Cindy says sarcastically

"We better get going"

"Yeah, yeah" Cindy said in a slight irritable tone as she packed up her laptop

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch" I then waved to them as I went back inside

"Bye girl"

"See you later Jaz"

 **Moments Later….**

 **Distinct Chatter**

 **Yawns**

Man I'm sleepy, I wish I could be home and just binge watch movies like I did last night

I then took out my notebook and pencil and started to doodle like I always do when I'm bored

 **Door Opens**

 **Chattering dies down**

"Good morning class" Mrs. Peterson said in her usual firm tone "I hope you all had a great weekend and even more so I hope you all had done your H.W. assignment. Along with your reading assignment, because we've got a lot to cover. In fact…"

She puts her hand on hear head

 **Sighs in satisfaction**

"I am sensing a pop quiz to occur in the near future"

"AWW!" The entire class groaned

I roll my eyes and continue to doodle but I was still listening in

"Now before we get started, there's a matter of business that we need to tend to. Class we have a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year, so let's put on some smiling faces and be welcoming"

A new kid during this time of the year? It's almost March why would they be transferring in now? Oh well maybe they'll be nice

"You can come in"

 **Door Opens**

"Oooo" The entire class says

"Whoa" One side of the room had said

"Wow" Said the other

 **Astonished Chattering Continues**

I stop doodling and looked around to see what was going on. When I looked towards the front, I saw what looked to be a tall afro. It looked very familiar. I immediately sat up and was shocked but what I saw.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate Huey Freeman. He'll be with us for the rest of the year"

Oh…..My…..Gosh...

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think of this? Not bad for the 1st chapter right? I really hope you guys liked it, Let me know what you guys think and Ill update as soon as I can**

 **Until next time,**

 **Thnx for reading :)**


	2. The New Guy

**Hi you guys! Its been a while I know but hey at least I managed to get this update done. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"Class, this is Huey Freeman and he will be with us for the rest of the year"

My eyes just widened in shock

Oh….My…..Gosh…..

It's him….its him, the guy from the picture it was actually him. Same face, same hair, and same scowling facial expression. He was here in the flesh, standing right here in my classroom.

"Now Huey why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Ms. Peterson said in a cheery tone

"Uh… okay" He said in a blank tone "Well, I was born and raised in Chicago. I've never really been to a place like this before and I definitely bet that this is the first time any of you have seen someone like me before, so let me just cut to the chase. I am not a hostile person but if you cross me or get on my nerves I can be your worst nightmare. If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. As long as we can respect each other's space, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. So remember, as long as you don't start nothing there won't be nothing" He said in a calm blank tone

"My…what a charming young man you are" She calmly said in a sarcastic tone "Well now that's over let's find you a seat"

She then began to scan the room

"Now I know there's a free seat here somewhere" She said while simultaneously looking "Ah, there we are, there's a seat there right next to Miss Dubois"

EEP!

Right next to me?

"Miss Dubois can you please raise your hand?"

 **Innerly Whimpers**

I hesitantly raise my hand

I am seriously not happy right now

"There you go Mr. Freeman, take a seat right next to Miss Dubois over there"

He nods and begins to head towards me. When he finally made it to the desk, he looked over and his eyes met with mine. For a good 5 seconds, we made eye contact for the first time. Only for me to break it when I nervously looked down at my notebook. From what I could see from the corner of my eye, he simply took his seat and just took out his pencil and notebook without saying a word.

"Now that we're all settled, let's get down to business. Now Mr. Freeman, we only recently began a new topic so you will be able to catch up. However you will need to get the notes from our previous classes. Now for that I'm sure one of your classmates would be willing to give them to you. Now back to the lesson, last class we went over cells and now today we're going to learn about genetics. Now going back on what we learned about cells…"

I was trying to take notes but eventually ended up tuning her out. I was so distracted I couldn't concentrate. I just still couldn't believe that the boy that I had been looking at earlier was sitting right next to me.

I slightly turned my head to take a peak and I saw him taking notes. Diligently listening to every word Ms. Peterson had said and writing them down for what appeared to be word for word. I then realized I was staring at him then quickly looked down at my notebook. I finally started taking notes but inside I had the urge to look at him again.

Maybe just one more….wait no, now I'm just acting like some stalker or something.

 **Slightly shakes head**

Snap out of it Jazmine, you're here to learn not randomly stare at some boy that you just met. Well actually you didn't even meet him, he's just in your class but still. I have to remain focused!

I kept on writing and listening to Ms. Peterson all while I repeatedly told myself the same mantra. But honestly…

 **Sighs**

I wanna look at him. I kept telling myself my mantra but the more I said it the more I wanted to look over. Maybe if I did a quickie…

 **Slightly shakes head**

No! No! No! Focus on Bio, Focus on Bio

I started writing again but my urge just wouldn't go away. It's only been ten minutes but yet it feels like an hour. I barely have half a page but yet I've grown a huge fascination with the new kid.

GOSH! What's the matter with me? Why am I so curious about him? I wanna just keep looking at him but I cant. Cause that just downright creepy. I tried to keep on fighting it but it just wouldn't go away. My gosh I'm so weird. Y'know what, no I won't do it. I won't look over I wont

I shake my head then pat my cheeks

Okay, now let's get down to business and get serious with biology

I picked up my pencil and opened my ears and started paying attention again.

 **One hour and ten minutes later**

"…the new DNA strands formed are identical to each other and exact copies of the parent DNA. These strands are known as daughter cells"

"Daughter cells? What? They can't be any boy cells? Why do they have to be daughters? Why can't they have a son?" One boy said with a sly smirk as the class laughed a bit

"No, there's no son just daughter cells. So I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from making anymore inappropriate jokes" Mrs. Peterson said as it obviously showed she was trying to keep her cool

He simply shrugged

"What Miss P? I'm just asking why they got to be female? Why does everything have to be female related these days?"

"It's just a name Mr. Fraizer, none of the cells have a specific gender"

He simply rolled his eyes

"Now that you've got that out of your system, let's get back to the lesson. And if you interrupt me again, I'll be sure there will be a price to pay so keep your little mouth shut!" She said finally letting her annoyance out. I think I even saw a little vein pop out a bit

He zipped his lip and he and the rest of the class look a bit uneasy

"Now..." She said calmly "Let's get back to biology. Once the daughter cells have been formed, a complementary base pairing ensures and the correct placement of bases in the new DNA strands will begin…"

 **Sighs**

I am soo bored right now

I felt my eyes wandering all around the room then I felt my eyes land over on the new kid for a second.

EEP!

I quickly turned my head and looked down

No! I won't do it. Class was almost over and I've been doing well so far. I'm not gonna give in to temptation, I won't,

Hmph

I started to write again but then I just started to get a bit agitated

I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't…. ARRGGGH! Okay that's it! I'll do it. I'll do it once just to get it out of my system

 **Inhales and Exhales**

Okay…just one quick look and that's it

I slowly and slightly turn my head and looked in his direction. He was still writing just as he had been before. My gosh he looked just like his picture, with the exception of current outfit which was a black t-shirt with a navy blue jacket and pants. He wasn't scowling like earlier or as he was in the picture. Instead he just had a neutral expression on his face. His afro wasn't as big though but his muscles kinda were, they were just right. His dark brown eyes were even more mesmerizing and gorgeous in real life than how it was in the picture. Even more so…

 **Slightly Blushes***

He was even, well…more good looking in real life then in his picture

Suddenly, he turned his head and looked over in my direction

YIPE!

I quickly looked down and shuddered a bit in embarrassment and I felt my cheek become even warmer than before.

Oh my gosh he looked at me, he caught me, he caught me looking at him. Wait he wouldn't think I was staring at him right? I mean people look all over the place all the time. But then again I was looking over at him throughout half of the class. Maybe he felt me looking at him and then looked up at me to send me a message. OH GOD! HE THINKS I'M A WEIRD STALKER!

I place my hand on my head and shake my head as I lean forward and slouch in my seat

Way to go Jazmine, you had to go and show the new kid you're a weirdo

 **Innerly slaps self**

Idiot!

 **Bell Rings**

"Aright class, tonight's reading will be in chapter 12. Be sure to answer all of the questions in the chapter. Oh, and review chapters 10 and 8. That pop quiz could be coming sooner than you think"

 **Entire Class Groans**

"Hey, be happy I gave you a heads up instead of just springing on you. Keep that behavior going and my generosity will quickly become something more sinister"

The class then became completely silent

"Now that your all done with your whining, now be sure to place last night's homework on my desk before you leave. Have a wonderful day and again do not forget tonight's assignment" She then grabbed an eraser and began to erase the board

The entire class began to pack their things and place the homework assignment on the desk before leaving. I put my stuff away and started looking for my homework but couldn't find it. I took out my folder, then notebook and binder and nothing.

My gosh where the hell is my homework!?

Now I was starting to freak out

I know I did it. I did it early so I could have time to watch my movies. I did it and then I put it my textbook. Wait, my textbook, my homework's inside my textbook which I left in my locker.

I quickly got my stuff together and walked over to my teacher

"Um, Ms. Peterson?"

She turns around

"Yes Miss Dubois?"

"I forgot my homework in my locker is it okay if I can give it to you afterschool?"

"Well you can give it to me in my office right now, I'm heading over there now as soon as I finish here"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now"

"Oh…"

Dang it! My next class starts in ten minutes. My locker was all the way on the other side of the school on the second floor. Her office was on the fourth floor, my next class was in the basement and I am currently on the first floor. How in the heck am I gonna make it to class in time?

"Would that be a problem?" She asked me sternly

Uh, Yeah!

"No, it's…it's no problem at all" I said calmly

"Well good" She turns back around and starts erasing again "I'll see you upstairs then"

"Yeah" I said with a forced smile

I quickly turned to leave only to bump in to someone. I looked up and saw that it was the new kid. He looked at me with an annoyed expression while I was slightly nervous. But I didn't have time to worry about what he was thinking

"Uh… sorry" I blurted out quickly as I rushed passed him

I gotta hurry up, I can't afford to be late. My teacher has the tendency to lock the doors as soon as the late bell rings and just refuses to let you in once she does. It's bad enough that she does the three lateness equals one absence rule, but what makes her even stricter is that with each lateness she takes off five to ten points off of your quizzes, test and even on your homework. Which seriously lowers your grade. I just got my grade up to a B-, I can't afford for my grade to go down and I got two lateness's already. So I definitely gotta move.

I then started running as fast as I could towards the staircase and zoomed up the stair case and down the hall until I made it to my locker. Once I opened it, I quickly went through all my stuff trying to find my science book.

Let's see… pompoms, notebook, baton, chips, gym clothes, a bag of chips from last week, my sneakers…

Yes I have a messy locker, Don't Judge Me!

Ah-ha! Science book!

I quickly took my homework out of my textbook then slammed my locker shut and began running like crazy again up to the fourth floor. After a few turns I made it to Mrs. Peterson's office. The only problem was is I made it before she did.

I look down at my watch

Dang it class starts in five minutes and my teacher's still not here

Two minutes went by and she still didn't come

I was tapping my foot uneasily and was seriously getting more and more tense

Seriously where is she? I've got three minutes left to get downstairs. Couldn't I just slide this in? Or just give it to Mrs. Brown? They'll meet up in the teacher's lounge anyway right? Or maybe…

"Miss Dubois?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn around

"Mrs. Peterson…hi…"

"Sorry for being a bit late. Did you find your assignment?"

"Uh…yes, yes I did"

I then handed it to her

"Good, now head to class before you're late"

"Oh, right! Thanks Mrs. Peterson see you tomorrow" I said as I began to run again

I ran downstairs as fast as I could and made it to the basement

Yes! I'm actually gonna make it! I'm on…

 **Bell Rings**

Time…Oh!

I then stated to speed up even more

* * *

 **In Room B12**

"Alright, that was the late bell. Now let's get started…"

She then started to close the door

"I'M HERE!" I screamed as I pushed the door open nearly hitting my teacher in the face

She slowly moved from the door and came towards me as she rubbed her nose

"Ah! Miss Dubois, so glad you could make it" She said in a sarcastic tone

"S…so…sorry…I…I'm…I'm late…" I said as I struggled to catch my breath

She then placed her hands on her hips and looked at the clock

"Actually, you're right on time"

"Oh…" **Pants** "That's good" **Pants** "Oh wait"

I quickly go in to my bag and take out my folder

"I…I got the homework"

"Very good" She said in an obvious sarcastic tone "Now that your little presentation is over, can you please take a seat so we can start class"

 **Sighs**

I nod my head and I do just that. I put my homework on her desk and began to head towards my seat

 **Softly Gasps**

Only to stop midway

As it turns out, there was only one seat available and it was next to… **him**

He was writing something then at that very moment he looked towards my direction with a blank expression.

"Miss Dubois?"

I couldn't move with him looking at me

"Miss Dubois?"

It was like he was hypnotizing me with those eyes of his

"Miss Dubois!"

Why can't I move? What is it about this guy that…

"JAZMINE!"

"Huh?"

"Miss Dubois is there a problem?"

"Uh…"

I looked around and noticed that the entire class was staring at me

"N..no, no, there's no problem Mrs. Heckler"

"Well then take your seat so we can start"

Embarrassed I simply nodded my head and looked down as I hurried to my seat, avoiding any eye contact with anyone, especially him. I quickly sat down and began to take out my notebook only for it to slip out of my hand

My hands were so sweaty, gosh why was I so nervous?

 **Innerly slaps self**

Why did I even ask myself that when I already knew the answer. The person sitting next to me was why I was so uneasy. I could honestly feel that he was staring at me right now. Probably thinking that I was some weirdo or maybe I was just over reacting again

"Alright class, now let's get started. Now does anyone have any questions on last night's assignment? If not, I'm just going to move on to today's lesson"

 **Silence**

"Going once…"

 **Silence**

"Going twice…"

One girl raises her hand

"Ah…yes?"

"I have a question about number 21, I had a hard time understanding how to do it"

"Alright then, let's get to it then. What number was it again?"

"21"

"Okay, now let's begin…"

I was listening to everything that was being said despite not understanding a word of it. I was still getting all the notes at least. But my mind was wandering again. I can't believe that he was in this class too and now we were even closer than the last class as this was a double desk.

 **Sighs**

I wonder what he was up to. Wait? Am I really gonna do this again? I really am not gonna go through that entire monologue again. Ooo, I know. Instead of fighting it, I'll just do it this once so I can get it out of my system

 **Inhales and Exhales**

Alright let's make this quick

I slightly turned my head and looked over at him. Once again he was diligently taking notes.

He really seems to know what he's doing. Must really be a good student to be able to understand all this stuff on his first day of school

"Are you just going to stare at me all period again?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts

"What?" I asked sound surprised

He then looked at me with that same scowling expression from much earlier

"I said are you just going to stare at me all period again?" He asked calmly

That took me off guard completely, I quickly then looked down at my book

"I wasn't staring at you. I was simply just…looking over there"

"For what reason? All your stuff is on your right, why look to your left?"

"I…I was trying to look outside"

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes, I was trying to look at that big oak tree but you were in my way"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So your telling me that you were trying to see a tree by trying to look through me"

"Yes, wait no, no. I was trying to see the tree but you were blocking my view"

"Really?"

"Yes really" I said sounding a little exasperated

 **Scoffs** "And here I thought you were staring at me" He sarcastically said in a calm tone

"Yeah well, I wasn't"

"Right…" He calmly said as he started writing again

"Yeah, that's right" I said sounding slightly annoyed

I then started to write and cool down a bit

"So, you were trying to see your imaginary tree through your imaginary window last period too?"

 **Pencil tip breaks**

"Uh…I…I don't know what you're talking about" I said nervously

"Really so you weren't debating with yourself on whether or not you should look my way"

"I…Well…I…"

 **Scoffs** "Figures" He said as he rolled his eyes

I couldn't believe this guy

"Look I wasn't doing it on purpose" I said a bit loudly

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really!" I said even louder

 **Clears throat**

I looked towards the board and saw my teacher looking my way with an annoyed expression on her face. Even though she didn't say anything, the look she was giving me basically implied what she was trying to say. I nodded just to assure her I got the message and she turned back around. I started writing again but I could feel he was still looking at me. I looked over just to be sure and I was right.

"What?" I whispered

He shook his head

"Nothing, nothing" He then began writing in his notebook

"No, what?" I said with more irritation

"Nothing. I'm just curious as to why your so captivated by me"

 **Scoffs**

Okay that did it!

"Listen you," I irritably said while it sounded like my voice was becoming high pitched "I don't know what your thinking but I am not…"

"Miss Dubois!"

I flinched at the sound of my name. I looked up and saw my teacher and the whole class looking at me with a quizzable look. With the exception of my teacher who gave me an annoyed look as she crossed her arms.

"Y…yes?" I said timidly

"You seem to be very talkative today, is there something that you'd like to share that's so important that it can't wait until after class?"

"Umm…no"

"Well then stop all the talking as your disrupting the class"

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am"

Embarrassed I then slid down in my seat. I took a glance over at the new kid and he was just writing in his notebook. Unfazed by all that just happened.

Unbelievable

"Now as I was saying before I was being rudely interrupted, I want you all to break in to a group of two and do some practice on pages 115 and 117. We'll go over them together as a class after twenty minutes. Now get to work"

The class then started getting to work. I took out my book and started working on the problems only to realize that this guy was my partner.

 **Sighs**

I really don't wanna deal with him again but it's his first day and he doesn't have all the material he would need. So it wouldn't hurt to share my text book with him.

I brought my book in between us and moved in a bit closer

"What are you doing?" He asked blankly without looking up from his book

"Umm… we're supposed to be working on the math problems together" I said calmly

"I don't need your textbook" He simply said without looking up

"But how are you gonna get the assignment done you don't even have the textbook yet?"

"Simple"

He turned to his bag and took out a packet

"I photocopied the chapters we'll be covering this week. It'll help until I can get the book"

"Oh…well then let's get started then"

"Alright"

I was all set but he just kept on writing and just completely ignored me

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Aren't we going to do the problems?"

"No one's stopping you from working on them"

Argh! This kid is starting to annoy me again

"But we're supposed to be doing them together"

He looked over at me

"Nothing says we have to"

"But… The teacher said…"

"Relax, it's not that serious. Besides take a look towards the front, she's not even watching us. In fact all she's doing is reading a magazine. So don't freak out again and just do your work quietly. I really don't need to hear all your squeaking. Your squeaky voice is giving me a migraine"

SQUEAKY!? The nerve of this guy

I was about to say something but opted not to. Instead, I just huffed and fidgeted in my chair and irritably moved my book towards my side. I crossed my arms as I leaned forward on my desk.

Gosh this guy. All I was trying to do is share my book and just had to be a jerk about it

 **Huffs in Annoyance**

I started working on the problems but then looked up towards the fronts at my teacher. She was leaned back in her chair and appeared to be looking at the workbook. But when I took a closer looked I saw that there was a magazine inside of it

Wow, she really was reading a magazine

I then glanced over at the new kid for a minute as he was completely focused on the word problems.

How did he know that?

 **Bell Rings**

Thank goodness, I couldn't wait to get away from this guy. You would think that he would of gotten better as the class went on but he didn't. Gosh he's the new kid, usually new people are timid or at least quite pleasant to be around. I've never met one where they were just so rude, insulting, unappreciative and even cold. I spent two periods with this guy and he hasn't shown any sign of being pleasant at all, not even a little bit. I have never met anyone who didn't have a friendly bone in their body. Not even from that grumpy janitor that would go on these random rants about well… it's not important.

 **Groans**

I am so annoyed, he seriously wrecked my mood this morning.

By the time I got to my third period class I was still pretty upset. Mostly because I was expecting him to walk through that door. It wasn't a coincidence that he was in my last two classes' right. If he was in those two classes most likely he was in in this one too?

I shake my head and groan

The thought of having to deal with him again just upset me more. I kept on waiting for him to just walk in but…

 **Bell Rings**

He didn't he didn't show.

 **Sighs**

That's a relief. I seriously just needed to get away from him. When my fourth period started my bad mood had finally lifted and I was at ease which was great because I liked French. Even though it was a challenging class for me, Ms. Widicker was such a sweet lady and made the class fun. Plus learning about a whole new culture was a lot more fun than dealing with a guy that gets on your nerves.

"Bonjour les élèves" Mrs. Widicker said cheerfully "Today we will be learning…"

 **Knock Knock**

She stopped mid-sentence and walked towards the door. She left for a moment but we could still here some faint whispering. She finally came back and guess who followed behind her

Oh no

"Class this is Huey Freeman, he will be joining us"

 **Whines**

Why? Just why?

"Now you can take a seat Monsieur Freeman and we will begin"

He nodded and simply walked over to his seat. He passed by me but I managed to avoid eye contact by pretending to read my textbook

I cannot believe he's in this class too

 **Groans**

But on the bright side at least this time he's sitting in the back and isn't anywhere near me

During lunch I got reunited with Cindy and Monica. It was great being around my friends especially when I wasn't in the best mood and could use some cheering up. But honestly I had been tuning them out for the pass fifteen minutes and was lost in my own thoughts.

I started looking around the lunchroom and there is no sign of him. I guess he has a different lunch period, which is a relief.

"Jazmine?"

I snap out of my thoughts

"Aye girl you okay?"

I guess I was more out of it then I thought

"Oh, I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah cause you look so deep in thought and the only time you do that is when somethings bothering you"

She was half right but it was someone

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah girl, is there somebody I gotta beat down or what?"

Definitely a tempting offer but I won't take that far

"Yeah I'm sure"

They both skeptically stare at me

"Guys really, nothing's wrong, I'm fine"

Cindy simply shrugs

"Okay…if you say so"

"Knowing you, you'll tell us eventually"

Yeah, eventually…

"Soo, what were you guys talking about"

 **Chattering begins**

I've gotta take my mind of that guy. I'm not gonna let some jerky new kid ruin my mood or my day. I'm just gonna go on with my day cause I know this day will get better

* * *

 **Sixth Period**

But boy was I wrong. Just when I was thinking I'd seen the last of that new kid, 6th period Lab came around. I forgot that since he was in my Bio class that meant he was also in lab with me.

Oh goodie

Unfortunately, my old lab partner transferred classes so guess who became her replacement. It's bad enough I'll be stuck with him for the rest of the year, but on Monday's lab was for two periods straight. So it'd be two long hours of pure torture and irritation. Really I'm not kidding, the entire experiment was serious misery. At first he tried to do it all himself like he did in math. Then when I started to do something all he did was criticize me.

 _Careful with that beaker_

 _You didn't put enough solution_

 _Now you put too much_

 _No you idiot, don't pour that down the drain, your gonna end up poisoning the school's water system_

It was just one insult and critique after another, it drove me mad. Even worse, he called me an idiot

 **Whimpering**

I just don't get it, usually I get along fine with everyone, especially new kids. Why was this guy so different? Why was he being so difficult or really why was this guy such a jerk?

Grrrr You know what, I've gotta get him out of my head and relieve myself of all this stress

 **Eighth Period**

Ahhhh Eighth period, this was my favorite period mostly because this was my free period. Originally, this is when I had leadership but my teacher was a bit ill prepared, and would just teach us some random stuff. Eventually he just told us that he would pass us as long as we kept our mouths shut about the whole failure with the course. Surprising as it was, I was so happy cause I love the free time. Rather than just go home or even get a head start with cheerleading practice, I'd head down to the activity room. I was part of the student's organization and was involved in practically every. From creating the flyers to the events themselves, I was a part of all of it. It was just fun, this place, the people and of course this was run by one of the coolest teachers in this school professor Langston or Mr. B as we often call him since we can't call him Brian. Here I could kick back and relax and just do well whatever. Currently we were just painting a banner for a special dinner for one of the teachers and it was coming along great. Even better, I had completely calmed down and haven't thought about you know who since I came down here

 **Dreamily Sighs**

I loved it here, it was my safe haven

Just then Mr. B had just walked in with his usual big smile and sporting his remarkable black and grey semi-formal look, which showed off he's gorgeous muscles

 **Innerly Squeals**

Did I forget to mention that Mr. B was also the youngest and **Hottest** teacher in the entire school

 **Giggles** Uh **Clears Throat** Let's get back to what's happening

"Hey guys, that banner is looking really good"

"Thanks" We all said in usion

"Um Jazmine, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure"

Eeeee! He wants to talk me! I wonder what for though? Oh well who cares

We walked towards the back of the room

"Jazmine I have to get to a staff meeting and I was wondering if you could give a campus tour to one of our new students"

"One of? You mean there's two?"

"Yeah there are, but no worries on the other student. Someone already gave him a tour but this student still never got one. I figure since you were one of the heads of the welcome committee I figured you would be the perfect tour guide. So what do you say?"

"Sure Mr. B, I'd be happy to" I said with a smile

"Great, he's right outside" He then went over to his desk to grab some of his files

"Alright, let me get cleaned up first and then I'll head out and meet him"

"Okay then, I'm sure you two will get along just fine knowing you. Plus you guys are in the same grade"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back around

"What?"

"What? I said that you guys would get along great…" He said sounding confused

"No, what did you say after that"

He shrugged "That he was in your grade?" he said in the same confused tone

No way, it couldn't be

"Mr. B this new kid, is he tall?"

"Um, yeah"

"Does he have a big afro?"

"Yes"

"And does he have a scowl on his face"

"Hmmm, now that I think about it" **Nods** "Yes"

 **Groans**

WHY!?

"Jazmine what's the matter?"

"I know him" I said sadly

"Um, okay, but that still doesn't explain that reaction"

"Mr. B, I can't give this guy a tour"

"Why not?" He asked in confusion

"He's just… just…not the friendly type"

That was honestly an understatement

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"Jazmine please, I know this is last minute but I really need this favor. Now I don't know what went on between you two, but I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad"

"I don't know"

"Jazmine I've known you for two years now and you've always been able to put a smile on people's faces and brought out the best in them. I'm sure you can do the same with this one"

"Maybe…but I don't know if it'll turn out well"

"Maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot. This could be your chance to start over and really get to know each other. I mean being the new kid is never easy. Maybe all this guy needs is a friend"

"Hmm"

"Jazmine please…"

"Hmmm alright, I'll do it"

"Great, thanks Jazmine. Now I'm already late, I'll be back here in about an hour. Remember show him everywhere especially the crucials" He said while simultaneously getting himself together "Good luck" He said as he rushed passed me

"Thanks…" I said with a fake smile

My enthusiasm was definitely low about this tour

* * *

 **Moments Later**

I cleaned myself off and put my jacket on. I headed outside in the hall and saw the new kid sitting on the bench reading a book.

 **Inhales and Exhales**

Well it's now or never

"Um…hi"

He looked up at my with his usual scowling expression

"I'm gonna giving you a tour of the school"

He arched a brow

"They sent you to do it?" He said in a blank tone

"Um…yes"

Was that supposed to be an insult? I really can't tell

"Well" He gets up and places the book in his bag "Let's get this over with" He said in the same tone

"Uh…okay. Well this is the basement"

"Way to state the obvious"

I simply ignored him and continued

"And this room over here is basically the student's organization room. Where all the events are set up. It's also where you can sign up for volunteer work or where you can get art supplies or even some art tutoring"

"Who in the right mind would need tutoring for art?"

I really didn't know how to respond to that

"Um…well that pretty much sums it up for the basement. Other than the classrooms, that's it"

"Okay"

"Okay…uh let's move on"

We headed up the stairs towards the first floor. It was nothing but silence as we walked through the halls. With him walking behind me not saying a word I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He really didn't talk much, mostly when he's not insulting people that is. Though the quiet time did give me a chance to think. I realized Mr. B was right, maybe we did get off on the wrong foot. Plus when I think about it, maybe I was a bit hard on him and everyone's different so maybe I came off a little strong than I intended to be. This was my chance to really get to know him better. I mean who knows, maybe he wasn't such a jerk as I thought. But there's only one way to find out

I slowed my paced slightly and turned my head towards him

"Soo new guy…"

"Please don't call me that" He said blankly but still had a hint of annoyance "I know I'm new but I don't need to be constantly reminded of it, I do have a name"

Yikes…all this time I've been calling him new kid. I'm just now realizing that I never asked him his name

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset or offend you"

"You didn't, it's very common for people to do this"

"Oh. Soo what's your name?"

"Huey"

"Oh, I'm Jazmine. Jazmine with a Z"

He then gave me a quizzical look

"Uh a lot of people misspell my name because most of them are used to Jasmine with an S. That's what I meant by it's with a Z because a lot of people spell it with S"

"Oh" He said blankly

I turn my head in embarrassment

Not a good start to a conversation

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to ask me something"

"Oh right. I was going to ask you how your liking your first day?"

He shrugs

"Eh, its okay I guess. Nothing extraordinary"

"Oh"

We then finally made it to our next destination. I stopped him and we headed through the double doors.

"This is the gym, as you can see its split into two separate gyms. The one on the left is the girl's gym and the one on the right is the boy's gym"

"Fascinating" He said sarcastically

He then walked towards the exit leaving me behind

I roll my eyes as that just did not surprise me

"You comin'?" He said from the opened door

 **Sighs**

I just walked over to the exit and we were off again to our next stop

"Soo how long have you been in Woodcrest?" I randomly asked

"A week" He simply replied

"A week? That's not counting this one right?"

"Obviously since this week just started" He said sarcastically

Could we please kill the sarcasm, sheesh

"How did you get enrolled so quickly?"

"That is one question too many" He said a bit coldly

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine"

My gosh what is with this guy?

"This is the nurse's office, with nurse Bertha"

"Bertha?" **Scoffs** "That name just explains it all"

I roll my eyes

"Let's go" He said walking a head of me

 **Huffs**

Last time I checked I was the tour guide

I shook my head and followed him

 **Sometime later**

 **On the Third Floor**

This tour seemed like an eternity. I tried my best to ease the mood and tried to get to know him better but my efforts seemed pointless. I honestly felt like I was pulling teeth here. Huey would either give a short response or he'd say something like _that's not important_ or _that's one to many questions_. To top it off he'd always have a sarcastic remark to practically anything.

 **Sighs**

It's a relief that the tour is almost over

"Well this is the student lounge. It's not official but a lot of people come here to rest, study or do whatever. What's even better, is that it leads to outside to the patio area so it's a great place to have lunch and it's a great view too" I cheerfully said with a smile

He of course he completely had zero reaction to it. In fact all he did was walk around and looked to be inspecting the area.

"It's a beautiful site right?"

He still said nothing

"Do you like the great outdoors?"

He then looked over at me

"I guess that's a no?" I said nervously

"Look Jazmine,"

Gosh the way he said my name with that deep voice of his, it sounded so…so…nice

"I know what you're trying to do and really don't have to do it"

What? What is he talking about?

"I don't understand?"

"You don't have to act all nice and friendly just because I'm new" He bluntly said

"Acting? I'm not acting it's..."

"How I am" We both said in usion

That took me off guard. I mean what was he getting at?

"How did?"

"Did I know what you were going to say? It just figures"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms

Now I was starting to get annoyed

He then sat down on one of the patio chairs

"Your too predictable, just a predictable little princess"

WHAT!?

"Excuse me!? I am not predictable and …wait did you just call me a predictable princess?"

That I knew was a complete insult

"Yeah" He simply replied

"How..."

"Dare I? It's simple, I know your type"

"My type?"

This guys really pushing it

"You don't know anything about me" I angrily said

"Oh don't I?"

"No you don't!"

"Really?"

"Yes Really!"

"Please"

I uncrossed my arms and my loose hands then became tight fists

"Well what do you know any way?"

"What do I know? Well, let me enlighten you then"

"Yeah, please do" I angrily said

"You're a mixed girl that's been showered with nothing but gifts and has basically gotten everything or anything she's ever wanted. Never having to beg or worry her pretty little head about anything. Just about everything goes your way and nothing goes out of place. The one time something doesn't flow with your perfect little world you can't handle it. So you do absolutely everything in your power to fix that just so it can fit in to your perfect little world."

I was seriously taken off guard and couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was seriously getting pissed off by the min but continued to listen as he went on

"So, yes you are predictable little princess that's so naïve and blind that she can't see the truth that's right around her"

My hands went to my hips

I am ANGRY but yet couldn't say anything

"It hurts to hear the truth doesn't it princess?"

"Don't call me princess" I growled with venom

"Why not, it's so fitting" He said in his sarcastic tone

That's it!

"Well at least I'm not this rude self-proclaimed know it all that just insults people for no reason at all and is just a dark cloud that just wants to suck up all the happiness that's around"

"Are you finished?"

"Not quite, I'm just getting started"

He simply crossed his arms and watched me

"Since you seem to know a lot about me, let me enlighten you. Your, your just a big jerk! An insensitive, inconsiderate jerk who really needs to get over himself. I've been trying to be nice and was trying to start over thinking that we could get to know each other better because I figured we could be friends. But do I get any effort from you? NO! All I get is an insult on how incompetent I am or how stupid I am just one insult after another. And now I chose to spend my free time with you and showing you around because I was trying to be a good friend. I could've been in the event room doing things I really love but chose to help you instead and do you get any kind of appreciation? No again! Instead I'm just insulted all day and just treated like I mean nothing and I'm sick of it! And I'm sick of you! You…you…jackass!"

 **Huffs and Puffs***

He said and did nothing. Even after all that, his face was still the same. Just blank and emotionless.

He then raised his finger, which I already knew why

"Yes Huey, I'm done!" I yelled in annoyance

"Are you sure? Cause I really would hate to interrupt" He said in that same sarcastic tone

 **Takes a breath**

"Yes Huey, I'm done" I said calmly

"Okay good cause I have to go anyway" He then got up "Thanks for the tour, it was…interesting. Anyway see ya" He walked passed me only to turn around "Oh and nice speech by the way, didn't think you had it in you" He then turned and left

My eye then twitched a bit

"SCREW YOU FREEMAN!" I shouted out in frustration

 **Huffs and Crosses arms***

* * *

 **Dubois Residence, 7:30 P.M.**

"….and then he called me a predictable princess"

"Predictable princess?" Monica asked in disbelief

"Yeah" I confirmed with irritation

"Damn…" Cindy simply said

"So what did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him he was an inconsiderate jerk and even called him a jackass"

"That's my girl" Cindy said proudly "Way to stand up for yourself"

"Then what happened Jazmine?"

"Then he said he had to go"

"See she even had him runnin' "

"Well not exactly, he didn't even seem fazed by it"

"He didn't?"

"No. In fact all he said was he didn't think I had it in me"

"Shoo, we didn't think you had it in you"

I roll my eyes

"Cindy this is serious" I said with slight irritation

"Girl I am being serious. I mean your ass barely curse, so jackass is the closet thing to that" **Laughs** "I still can't believe it"

She laughed even harder which almost hurt my eardrums

I seriously need to remember to lower the volume on my phone when I call Cindy

"Cindy…" Monica calmly said

"What? It's true"

I simply shake my head

"Honestly guys, today was such a bad day. What was worse is that he'd keep popping up practically everywhere I was"

"Maybe he was following you" **Snickers**

"Cindy" I said with annoyance

"Girl relax I'm just playin' "

"Well it may be a big school but your bound to run in to the same people constantly"

"Yeah but not in every location"

"Jaz, I'm sure your just being a bit dramatic"

"Monica, I'm being dramatic its true. It's like I just have to turn around and there…"

I stop mid-sentence as I looked out the window and my eyes widened

"Oh my gosh"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh"

"Jazmine what's going on over there?"

"Oh my gosh"

"Jazzy, now you scarin' us, what's going on?"

"It's him…"

"WHAT!?" They both yell in usion

"

"Huey…"

"Huey?"

"As in the same Huey you were takin' about? What about him"

"I…I…he…"

"What Jazmine, what is it?"

"Girl just say it!"

"He…He…He's my next door neighbor…" I cried

I think I just walked in to a nightmare

* * *

 **Well..def not love at first sight lol But what did you expect? Sparks don't always fly in an insta-sec. Besides.. I dont wanna rush this(at least not now any way). Now I admit this chapter became alot longer than I intended which is why I took so long but oh well. Hope you guys liked it and are liking this story so far. Let me know what you think and I'll talk to you guys soon and as always,**

 **Thnx For Reading :) xoxox**


	3. Ghost Girl

**Hi Everybody! [Waving Emoji]. Hope you guys had a good Christmas. It's been a quite a while I know but you can blame school for that. This semester had seriously kicked my butt and took a lot out of me. Now that I'm on a mini break gives me a chance to relax, rest but to also write. In terms of updating, I decided that I will be focusing a bit more on this story and taking a minor break on my other story. I mean this story only has two the other has like what? Seven I think then 2 or 3 more on the way. This story is still new so I figure let's get this story and the characters adjusted for a bit so you guys can see how it's setting up so far. I would also like to say thank you guys so much for the love on this story (and for Power Surge too). I always like to read the reviews cause it really means a lot and provides me with more motivation to write. (** **Now I managed to squeeze in some free time, so I decided to make minor tweaks** **)**

 **In this chapter it'll cover one of my original characters, Marcus Evans. Now you guys were introduced to Marcus in chapter one as Tom's "son" from a Big Brother like program, so in short he's Jazmine's surrogate brother. Although his role in the story is mostly just supporting, he is a part of Jazmine's world and is going to be mixed in with all the changes that will come. Though before any changes do come, here you'll get to learn a little bit more about him, his relationship with Jaz and really see how his world is like.**

 **Anyways I'm rambling again so here's the new chapter hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: Is this really needed to be said? But oh well**

* * *

 **Marcus' Narration**

"Alright class I finally got around to grading your exams. I've got to say the scores weren't so bad, though they weren't so outstanding either. Well…you'll just have to see them for yourselves and if you have any questions regarding your exams your free to speak to me afterwards" She then began to pass out the exams one by one

I looked over at the somewhat nervous looking dark skinned boy with the dark blue jacket that was sitting next to me. I then tapped his shoulder grabbing his attention

"Hey man, how do you think you did?" I asked curiously

"I don't know, but to be real though I think I failed it"

"C'mon man…"

"Nah man I'm serious. That test was hard as hell and-" He stopped mid-sentence after seeing our professor standing right in front of us

"Mr. James" She says in a somber tone as she places the packet faced down on the desk. She then turned towards me

"Mr. Evans" She began as she moved in closer. She then smiled "Nicely done" She then placed the packet faced down on my desk then walked away

I turned it over and saw it had a huge 100% on it

I then smiled a bit

"Typical Golden Boy" I heard a voice say

I looked over at him with an annoyed expression

"I call it like I see it" He said as he shrugged

 **Scoffs and Shakes head**

I'm Marcus Evans. I'm 21 years old and I'm currently a junior at Wuncler University. In retrospect my life has never been easy.

"Alright class, be sure to read the assigned scripture. Next class were going to have a group discussion regarding that reading. So until then, have a great day"

Everyone scrambles and get their things together then begin to leave

"Oh Mr. Evans"

I turn around

"Can I please see you for a moment?"

I walk towards her

"Yes professor?"

"I just wanted to give you this" She hands me an envelope "And say congratulations, you made the honor roll once again" She said with a smile

 **Smiles***

Despite all that I've been through though, I've always somehow managed to find a silver lining

"Thank you so much professor"

"It's no problem"

"Have a wonderful day"

"You too Mr. Evans"

I turn and leave the classroom. Once I made it outside I found who I was looking for leaning against the wall

"Took you long enough" He finally said

"Yeah, sorry, she just wanted to tell me that-"

"You made the honor roll again" He said tiredly

"Yeah…how'd you know that?"

"Because you always makin' the honor roll. You Wuncler-U's Golden boy"

 **Scoffs** "Whatever"

This is my best friend Curtis James but most of us call him Jax, which is his street name. Don't know why that's his name but it just is. Now don't let his street persona fool you. Jax may look hood, speak hood and is actually from the hood he is so far from your typical hood rat. He was honest, polite and not to mention he was pretty smart too

"So how'd you do on the test?"

"I got a 73" He said in a tired and disappointing tone

"Well that's not too bad, that's basically a C"

"Yeah I know. I'm just pissed cause I f*** up the essay question and that's why my grade went down. But then again that test was hard as hell"

"You got that right. That was a hard test for a simple theology class"

"Well, not hard enough as Wood-U's Golden boy was able to pass it with an A"

"Okay can we stop it with that" I said with slight irritation

"With what?"

"That golden boy stuff, you know I hate that"

I absolutely hate being called a Golden boy. Okay I get good grades, I'm polite, I don't curse and yeah I keep my nose clean. So what? This is how I am, you don't like it so tuff. Some people even say I act like a gentleman that just stepped out of the 50's which is just dumb. This how my mom raised me and I'm good with that. What I'm not good with is someone calling me a Golden boy.

I AM NOT A GOLDEN BOY!

"Hiiiii Marcus" Two very good looking girls say seductively as they walk pass us

Jax and I just stare and…well… admired the view

I may hate being called a golden boy but I'd be lying if I said that being the 'Golden boy' of the school didn't come with its perks

"M-m, M-m, M-m, and yet you say you hate that"

I snap out of my thoughts

"I didn't say I hate that. I just hate it when people call me a Golden boy"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I asked with confusion and frustration "They make me feel like I'm all snooty and self-centered or a complete know it all"

"Man you buggin and you actin' like a baby"

"I am not" I whined

Okay, I guess I walked into that one

Jax rolls his eyes

"Marcus, nobody thinks you're a snooty know it all and besides what's wrong with being a Golden boy? I bet you lots of people would kill to get the grades that you get. Let alone be one of the most popular people in college and the most wanted man on campus amongst our female companions" He said while waving

I turn around and saw that he was looking at two girls that I recognized from our class. They were waving and giggling uncontrollably.

I gave a nervous and somewhat awkward smirk and gave them a head nod. I then turned to Jax

"Okay I'm not that popular"

"Hi Marcus" One random blonde had said in the same seductive tone

"You were saying?"

I roll my eyes. Just as I was about to defend myself

"Hey Marcus" A flirtatious voice said

I turn around and see Evelyn

Evelyn was in a couple of my classes but I've know her since my sophomore year of high school. In high school, she was one of the few black people there and she was one of the two that I could tolerate. I always sensed that she had a bit of a crush on me but I'd always thought she'd outgrown it

"Oh hey Evie, what's up?" I said in a cheery tone

"Oh, you know the usual" She said as she flipped her hair

"Helllooooo, there's someone else standing here too" Jax said in a sarcastic tone

She looked over in slight annoyance then rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah, hi Jax" She said coldly

Jax simply arched a brow

"Anyways, how'd you do on the math quiz Marcus?"

"Oh I think I did okay but you know how tests can be" Jax had butted in

She was getting annoyed and it was very easy to tell. I was trying to hold in my laughter

 **Slightly Chuckles**

But her face was making it a bit difficult

"That's…true, I guess. How about you **Marcus** , How did you do on the quiz **Marcus**?"

Jax ignored the rude sarcasm and just laughed

 **Chuckles** "Got an A as usual"

"Gosh you're always getting A's"

"Yeah and I'm not sure how though" I shrugged

"You've got great study habits, not to mention you've always been able to get the material, even if it's the most confusing and difficult stuff and I can't help but wonder how you do it"

 **Shrugs** "I don't know, just lucky I guess"

"M-m, that you are" She said seductively while flipping her hair

Um…okay…

"I wish I could get this stuff the way you do. I mean it's all so confusing, I feel like I'm reading another language or something. I could really need some help"

 **Jax Snickers**

"What?" She asks Jax in annoyance

"Oh Nothin" **Snickers**

She rolls her eyes and looks back at me

"Well y'know Evie the student center offers free tutoring I think"

"Well yeah…but…you know half of them just make it more confusing. I'd be much better if I could do a one on one with someone…" She then moves in closer "Someone who really knows what they're doing" She say more seductively

"Uh…"

I'm getting a bit uncomfortable now

 **Jax Snickers**

"WHAT?!" She says with more annoyance

 **Snickers** "Nothin, it's nothin" **Chuckles**

But I'm always willing to give a helping hand so…

"Well, if you'd like whenever we're both free I'd be happy to tutor you"

"Really?" She nearly screamed in excitement

That reaction seriously caught me off guard and I was even more confused

"Uh…yeah, sure why not?"

She then got a flirtatious smirk on her face

"Well in that case, I'll let you know when I'm free"

"Uh…o-kay, sure"

"Alright then, I'll see you around" **Wink***

She then walks away

"Bye to you too!" Jax yells out

Evie just completely ignored him and just kept on walking

"And you say they not in to you" He said as we began to walk away

I then walked behind him

"Oh c'mon it's just Evie"

"Yeah the same Evie that had a thing for you way back when. On top of that she's still one of those problematic sisters"

"She's not problematic"

"Yeah you right. She's just snobby, high mantainece and hard on any brother that ain't Marcus Evans"

"That is not true"

"Yeah it is but you too damn naïve to see that. Honestly, you almost as bad as that naïve surrogate sister of yours"

 **Scoffs**

I stop walking and just stare at him in disbelief. He simply turns and shrugs

"Man I'm just speakin the truth. But on the real though, I'm tellin you be careful with that b***"

"Do you have to call her that?"

"Yes" He said blankly "But since it bugs you so much, fine. You better be careful around that chick, she ain't nothing but trouble"

"It's just Evie"

" _It's just Evie_ , damn you sound like a broken record"

"I just don't get why you making a big deal about this"

"Cause that ain't the same Evie you knew from sophomore year. She's changed a whole lot since high school"

"You are you making it sound like it's for the worst?"

"Beca-" He throws his hands up "Y'know what forget it, forget I said anything. Your ass is just too damn blind and knows nothing about women" He then walks off

 **Scoffs**

Before I could say anything I look over and stopped in my tracks. In the distance I could see a beautiful mocha colored girl with straight dark brown hair tied back in a somewhat messy ponytail. She was simply wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans and what seemed to be a scowl on her face.

It's her, its Ghost girl

See that's the new girl of Wood-U. If you're wondering, Woodcrest is a town where everybody knows everybody so it's pretty easy for one to tell if you're new or not, but anyways back to the girl. Now that girl over there had transferred here about a semester ago. She was in a couple of my classes last semester and is now currently in all four of my current ones. No one really knows anything about her, except for the fact that she's a transfer student of course. She never really talks to anyone unless she was spoken to which also barely happens, even in class. She always just kept to herself and would just blend in to the background. No one really paid her much mind or even really noticed her which really didn't matter as she never made it easy. She could be here one second then disappear in an insta-second, hence how she got the name Ghost girl. That's why people call her that…or really why I call her that.

She continues to walk quickly as her hair bounces and flows in the wind as she moves

 **Blushes* Gasps Quickly shakes head**

Hey don't judge me alright!

 **Sighs**

Look…I know it may seem strange or even a bit childish to be so curious about somebody you hardly know and never talk to but I can't help it. I really wanna know, who is this girl? Where'd she come from? And where does she disappear to all the time?

"M-m, it's that time of day again huh?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look over at Jax who was sporting a smirk

"Huh?"

 **Slightly Chuckles** "You staring at Ghost girl again"

"I am not"

I look over and there was no sight of her

"Dang" I say in slight frustration

"You lost her again" **Chuckles**

We start walking again

"I don't get how she does that"

"What I don't get is why you so in to this chick"

"I am not i-"

"Hey guys!" A voice shouts out cutting me off

We both keep on walking but turn around to see our red headed friend Melissa run towards us.

"Hey Missy" I say with a cheery tone

"S'up Mis" Jax says in the same tone

"Hey" She says as she tries to catch her breath as she walks with us

 **Huffs** "So" **Huffs** "What'd I miss? What were you guys talking about?"

Before I could open my mouth

"Ghost girl"

"Ooo really?" She begins to look around "Where is she?"

"Gone" Jax says beating me to it again

"Awww, too bad. Is Marcus heartbroken again?" She and Jax both laugh

"Ha, ha funny. Now no I am not heart broken and to you answering your question from earlier. No I am not in to this chick"

 **Shrugs** "Alright then, you just stalking her then"

"Yes. Wait no! "

 **Jax Laughs**

"I am not stalking her!"

"Then how else would you explain this then? You not stalkin her and you not in to her, then what hell are you doin then?"

"I…I'm…I'm just…curious that's all"

"Curious huh? Yeah, okay sure, let's call it that. Cause there's no way you can be obsessed with her" He says sarcastically

 **Scoffs and rolls eyes**

"Can we please just drop this and change the subject"

"Drop your increasing fascination and obsession over a girl you've never even said two words to, sure why not" He says in the same sarcastic tone

 **Groans in annoyance**

 **Giggles** "Okay, okay Marcus we'll leave you alone. Right Jax?"

"I make no promises"

 **I roll my eyes**

"Okay changing subject. Are you guys up for hanging out tonight?"

"I'm up for it" Jax said blankly

"Me, too but I gotta do a few errands for my mom real quick then I'll meet up with you guys later"

"Dedicated student and a dedicated mama's boy" **Chuckles** "Great catch"

"Jax" Melissa says with a warning tone

"What? You said drop his obsession not drop teasing him about other stuff"

"I am not a mamas' boy"

"Sure you not"

"Okay you're really starting to get on my nerves now"

"Just saying"

"Are you guys seriously gonna be arguing like this all day"

"He started it"

"And I'm lovin it, Marcus is just such an easy target"

"I am not! Why can't you guys just give me a break?"

"Cause you make it so easy"

 **Arguing continues**

 **Melissa tiredly sighs**

"Will this never end?"

 **Arguing continues**

* * *

 **Evans' Residence**

After dropping off Melissa and Jax, I went to do those errands for mom which included getting her groceries.

I got out of my car, then went towards the back and grabbed two huge bag of groceries.

Damn their heavy

Anyways, after closing the door I headed towards the front door and banged the door using my foot. Immediately I could hear the sound of loud footsteps coming towards the door

"WHO IN THE HELL HAS THE NERVE TO BANG ON MY DOOR LIKE THEY AIN'T GOT NO SENSE!" A female voice had yelled

The door had opened and revealed a middle aged black woman with caramel colored skin. She wearing house clothes that would be appropriate for her age and had on a pink apron. She appeared to be annoyed at first but that annoyance quickly changed to joy.

"CINNABUN!" She said happily

 **Laughs** "Hey mom" I said in a similar tone

"Boy, you gave me such a heart attack. Here I'm thinking there's some crazy person banging on my door. Well don't just stand there come in, come in"

I did as she said and came in

"Baby you could just bring those in the kitchen"

"Alright"

I put the heavy bags on to the empty part of the counter. My mom then came in and quickly started to clean off the other half

"Sorry baby, I've been busy preparing for the bake sale at community center all day" She said as she placing the desserts on the other side of the kitchen

"Oh it's okay ma, I can manage"

I start to unpack the groceries as my mom kept on rearranging until she noticed me unpacking

"Oh Bun-bun you just leave all those groceries where they are and you just grab a seat so you can have some of this" She then holds up a pie

"I thought you said that it was for the bake sale"

She points to the other pies by the sink

"Those are but this one is especially for you. What? You didn't think I'd forget my sweet little Bun-bun now did you?"

"No…but…"

"But nothing, now sit your little butt down so you can enjoy this pie"

 **Shakes head*** "Mom I really shouldn't…"

"I said sit!"

EEP!

I quickly went over to the table and sat down. My mom then came over with the pie in one hand and a plate with a knife and fork in another. She started humming happily as she started cutting a slice

"You gonna love this Bun-bun. I made your favorite, my famous mixed berry blast cobbler with the sweetest berries and it's still warm" She said with pride

"Mom I really shouldn't, I'm going out to eat with my friends later and…"

"Oh hush now with all that boy. You've got plenty of time to hang out with your little friends and hardly enough time for your mother. I can't remember the last time I saw you"

"Uh…this morning. When you called me over and asked me to do some errands for you because you'd be busy with the bake sale"

"Oh enough of that now"

She then took the fork and took a piece of the pie then blew on it a little

"Now open up Bun-bun" She then tried to feed me

I shook my head and backed up a little

"No, I really-"

"Boy now open your mouth now" She pushed again

"No, mom, listen-"

"Boy I said open"

"Wait!"

She drew back and looked irritated

"Now Marcus, I have been up on my two feet all day baking and slaving away over a hot stove. I used up all my time, heart, sweat and soul tryin' to make this pie just for you, the least you could do is enjoy it. My hard work ain't going to waste, so when I say open your mouth you better open your mouth. Now open up"

 **Sighs**

Damn it

In defeat I finally opened my mouth. This of course pleased my mother and she went on and gave me the piece of pie

"Now see, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

I smiled in agreement while chewing

"Now open up for the next one"

 **Mumbles and Shakes head**

"But mom" I mumbled with the piece of pie in my mouth

"Marcus don't talk with your mouth full, I taught you better than that"

Before I could say anything she shoved another piece of pie

 **Slightly coughs**

"Boy slow down you don't want to choke now do you?"

 **Slightly sighs**

She then stated scrambling up another piece to give me

"MOM!" I mumbled as I grabbed her arm

 **Swallows***

"I can feed myself" I said more clearly

"Oh, alrighty then" She said cheerfully with a smile

She then went over to the fridge

 **Sighs** Sweet relief

"So how's school going baby?"

"Oh it's good" I said before taking another bite

"And your grades?"

She then handed me a glass of milk

"Still going strong" I grab the glass from her "Thanks mom"

"No problem. Sooo baby, have you been making a lot of new friends?"

"Uh…yeah I guess so"

I take the glass and begin to drink

"So are one of these new friends a female?"

"M-hm"

I wasn't really paying attention at this point

"Sooo would this particular female by baby's new lover"

 **I spit out my milk**

 **Coughs** "MOM!" **Coughs** "No, I, no"

She then looked disappointed

"Oh..."

"Mom why are you always asking me that?"

 **Shrugs*** "Just wondering"

 **Pot Whistles**

She then got up to tend to the whistling pot

"Mom I don't understand, you're always telling me to avoid these fast ass girls and just focus on school. What, you don't want me doing that anymore?"

"It's not that"

She lowers the flame on the stove then comes towards me

"It's just…well…Bun-bun you've always been such a good boy and a great student and yes I'm proud of that and hope and pray you keep up the good work. However, you've never once brought a girl home not even in high school.

 **I Scoff**

"Now I'm not getting any younger, and I want some kind of hope that one day not any time soon of course, but I'll one day become a grandmother or at least have a potential future daughter in law that'll take good care of my baby boy. Now preferably I don't want you going after some gold diggin hoe, but again I want some who will take care of my baby"

I rub my forehead repeatedly

"Besides, I know my Cinnabun's a hot one. I know the ladies just can't get enough and just want a nibble of my boy"

"Ma!"

"What it's true you get your charm and good looks from me so it's no surprise that you'd be desirable"

 **Sighs** "Look mom, I'm more focused on school right now so I honestly don't have time right to be with anyone at the moment."

"So you're telling me right now that there's nobody in your life right now"

"Nope"

"Nobody?"

"Nobody"

"So there's seriously not one girl, not one that's the apple of your eye right now?"

Ghost girl then came in to mind for a second

"Marcus?"

I snap out of it

"Nope, no one"

She puts up her hands

 **Sighs** "Alright" She goes back to the pot

I follow behind her and then give her a hug from behind

"Look mom, when the time is right and I find the right person, I will let you know okay"

 **She smiles**

 **Giggles** "Alright, I'll let it go but promise me something"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll be careful"

"With those fast ass girls"

"Yeah"

 **Laughs** "Yeah mom, I promise" I think kiss her on the cheek

"Good" She then gently pushes me "Now go finish your pie, you know we don't waste no food"

 **Laughs and shakes head**

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"AHHHHH! JAZMINE, TURN RIGHT, RIGHT!"

Car turns right but begins to cross over the opposite side

"JAZMINE YOUR CROSSING OVER, GO LEFT, LEFT!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

Car turns left but continues to slightly swerved side to side along the line

Tom asked me to help teach Jazmine how to drive since her last driving teacher had quit. I happily agreed

"JAZ WATCH OUT!"

 **She screams**

The car then swerves over to the right to the middle lane

I'm beginning to regret that decision and I'm also starting to see why the last guy quit. Jazmine can't drive to save her life. I love her don't get me wrong but honestly…I'm worried she might be trying to kill me

"SLOW DOWN!"

She puts her foot on the break and slows down the car. However the car continues to swerve

I take a breath of relief then I looked over at her

My gosh, she looks as manic as I am. I gotta calm her down fast before she gets us killed

"Jazmine" I say calmly "Jazmine"

She still looks manic

"JAZMINE!" I yelled as I elbow her

"HUH?!" She says in confusion

"You need to relax"

"Relax?!" She says in a freaked out tone

"Yes relax, you look like you're about to foam at the mouth, you look nuts"

"I….I do?"

"Yeah, now let's take a deep breath"

 **Inhales* Exhales***

"Good, now loosen the shoulders"

She moves them around a little bit

"Now let's get this car back in to control. First let's lower and relax the arms"

She does

"Now let's gently place our foot on the gas, **gently** "

She gently presses the gas. The car then speeds up a bit it stays within the lane

Hey she was actually doing it, maybe we will make it home alive

"Good job Jazmine"

"Ha! I'm actually doing it, I'm actually driving"

"That you are, maybe you just might get the-SQUIRREL!"

"AHH!"

 **Tires Screech**

Maybe I spoke too soon

 **Moments later**

 **DuBois Residence**

We pull up to the drive way with Jaz of course placing the car in a crooked position

 **Car engine turns off**

"Whelp that wasn't so bad" She said with a smile

I look at her in disbelief

"What?" She asked innocently

 **Shakes head*** "Nothing, nothing. Let's just get into the house" I say tiredly

 **Shrugs*** "Alrighty" She then unbuckled her seat belt then cheerfully left the car

That girl is definitely trying to kill me

I then unbuckle my seatbelt and got out of the car. When I did, I looked over at Jazmine who for some reason looked dazed. I follow her gaze and realized she's not dazed at all, she was staring across the street

 **Chuckles**

She's probably trying to get a glimpse of that afro boy she had told me about

I walk towards her but she didn't seem to notice

"He's not home you know, so you're not gonna see him"

She snaps out of her daze

"Huh?"

 **Laughs** "You were staring at afro boy's house again"

"I was not"

"Really? Cause it really looked like you were"

"Well you were probably just seeing things"

She turns around and looks for her keys in her tote bag

"Sure I was probably imagining that you were trying to find the guy you apparently can't stand"

"It's not apparent it's true, I can't stand him and no I wasn't trying to find him for the last time"

She finally found her keys then opened the door in frustrating then rushed in as I tailed behind her laughing

"Jazzy" I said in between my laughter "Who are you kidding, you're obsessed with this guy" I said as I slumped on the couch

"I am not" She mumbled as she came out of the kitchen holding a bowel that contained some of the pie my mom had made a couple day ago

"Should you really be eating that, we are going out to eat tonight y'know"

She had already taken another bite

"Oh you're right, sorry. It's a force of habit, I always have a snack whenever I get worked up"

"Now why would you get worked up?" I asked with a smirk

"Well y'know I…Stop messing with my head!" She huffed before disappearing in to the kitchen again

 **Laughs**

Jazmine then came back in to the room then sat right next to me

"And for the record I am not obsessed with Huey"

"Really? Then why do you always talk about him"

"To vent, he annoys me everyday"

"Well why do you always stare at him?"

"I was not looking for him for the last time!"

"Not right now, I mean when you're at school. Your eyes just always seem to lay on him, don't you think that would be a sign that you're obsessed?"

"No, and it's not my fault he always sits near me"

 **Chuckles** "Jaz, you are obsessed"

"I am not"

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

 **Somewhere in Woodcrest**

 **McWuncler's**

"Jazmine, you're obsessed" Jax and Melissa say in usion

"Told you"

 **She scoffs**

"I can't believe this. Aren't you guys college kids, shouldn't you know better. I mean shouldn't a college kid be sharing their wisdom to a measly high school student" She says in slight disappointment

"Yeah, that's why we tellin you your obsessed" Jax says again

 **Scoffs**

"Oh Jazmine you know we're only teasing, but you gotta admit this is a lot of attention to be giving someone that annoys you so much. I mean is he really worth it?"

"Well…no, but you guys don't know what I have to go through. You don't know what its like-"

"To understand what it's like to be obsessed and how to deal with it" Jax had said in between laughter

Jax and I both laugh

 **Jazmine rolls her eyes**

 **Chuckles** "Jaz it's okay, it's not your fault. You guys just don't know how to accept or deal with your obsession" Jax said calmly

"Yeah Jazmine you-hey what a minute, _you guys_? What are you talking about, what am I obsessed with?"

"Two words, Ghost girl"

 **I rolled my eyes**

"Oh yeah" Jazmine then turned to me "How is that going anyway, did you talk to her yet?"

"Well-"

"No" Jax said blankly cutting me off

"Did you ever talk to her?"

"No again"

Jazmine then started to become a little confused

"Do you even know her name?"

"HA! No"

"Thank you Jax" I said with annoyance

"I'm just sayin' you no better than this one here"

"I'll say" Jazmine said in a huff when she crossed her arms

"I mean at least she talks to him and knows his name, when have you ever talked to Ghost girl?"

I paused for a minute to think

"See what I mean? Man you gotta start to take initiative with this girl"

"I agree" Melissa had chimed in

"Me too and hopefully I can get you off my back since you're being a bit of a hypocrite now" Jazmine had joined in

I roll my eyes as Jazmine and my friends had gone on and on in to their little rants. I really wasn't listening so I let them go on. My eyes began to wander eventually landing on the widow. As fate would have it, guess who had just then walked by wearing a black hoodie and had her hands in her pockets.

I don't believe it, it's her its Ghost girl

"Marcus? Marcus?!" He then lightly punched me "Marcus?!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder

"Marcus are you even listening?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah" I looked back up and she had then went out of sight

That for me was like a que as I immediately shot up and headed towards the door

"Marcus?" Jax said with sudden confusion

"Marcus where are you going?" Jazmine said with confusion and concern in her voice

"I'll be back I...I gotta go do something real quick" With that I left leaving my confused friends behind and went outside

I looked to my right and saw her crossing the street

Jax is right I've got take initiative so I'm gonna go talk to her

With that I crossed the street and followed her. When I got to the corner I saw that she entered a bookstore called Campbell's.

 **Inhales and Exhales**

Okay here goes

I walked down the block and went in to the bookstore. I looked around and there was no sign of her at first. I then went over and started to look through the rows of the tall bookcases. After looking through each aisle of about six of the bookcases I finally found her looking a book. She was completely unaware of me which proved that this is my chance.

 **Deeply Inhales and Exhales**

Okay…here we go

I slowly started to walk until four steps in just as she's about to look up I quickly ran over to the next bookcase

Okay that was a bust

I then slowly but carefully walk down the aisle looking in between the spaces of the books on the shelves until I spotted her ponytail. Moving a bit forward I could see her face, or really the side a side of it as she was still looking at the book

Wow, she looks really cute up close

She then walked up and l just followed. She then grabbed another book and started to read it as she did before and was still completely unaware of me. She then twitches her nose

 **Slightly Chuckles**

It was really cute, it kinda reminded of a little rabbit

She moves over again and again I follow. This time though all I could see was her nose and it was still twitching.

Though it was still kinda cute to see

It twitched more rapidly now

Okay, I got to figure out what am I gonna say, what could I say? Hi? Hey? What's up?

 **['Choo] Sniffles***

 **Chuckles** Even her sneeze was cute, it was definitely a lot like Jazmine's

 **['Choo]**

"Bless you" I said aloud

Oops

She then looked up and tried to look through the books. I quickly ducked and then started to make my way to the other bookcase. When she finally made it to where I was, I was gone. She looked confused at first but she simply shakes her head and walks a way

 **Exhales**

That was waaay too close.

 **Moments Later**

She had just left the bookstore and I had followed behind her

If you're wondering no I haven't talked to her yet. Every time I try I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The only thing I seemed to be doing is keeping track of her. But that doesn't mean I'm a stalker right

 **Scoffs**

Of course not, I'm no stalker but if I keep following her like this I might be.

She continues to walk down the block as I was three or four feet away behind her

Okay this must end, I'm gonna just talk to her but am I gonna say? _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/_. That's not too bad right? Yeah it's fine. _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/_. It's perfect

Suddenly she started to slowdown

 _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/_

She then turned around but I was nowhere to be found

Damn it I'm a punk, I hid in a nearby corner at the last second

"Hmm" I heard her say

I then heard footsteps walk away

 _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/_

 **Inhales* Exhales***

Okay let's do this

I get out of my corner with my palms sweating profusely and heart thumping like crazy

Here goes nothing.

I start moving

 _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/. /Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together, I saw you and wanted to say hi and ask what your name is/_.

I finally turn the block and…

"What the?" I say aloud

She was gone, there was no sight of her

Looked all over and nothing

Where'd she go? Where'd she go?

"Can I help you with something?" Said a voice in a blank tone

I snap out of my thoughts and turned around and saw her. She looked pretty much like how she always had, she had a scowl

Whelp here's my chance

"My…I…I…uh…hi"

"Yeah hi, is there something I can help you with?" She said in the same tone

"My…my name…my name…"

Oh God, what the hell is my name?

She simply just arched a brow and looked at me with confusion at first then her expression went back to a scowl

"Why are you following me?"

I snap out of it

"F-following you, I'm not following you"

"Really? Cause it seriously looked like you were following me just now" She then crossed her arms

"N-no, no I promise you I wasn't"

"Really? So you were just walking about like you were in the bookstore?"

I tensed up

"Yeah, I knew it was you and I want to know why"

"I…well…I can explain, I…I'm not a stalker!"

 **Innerly Slaps Self**

Why did I say that?

She then shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose for a second

 **Sighs** "Look Marcus…" She calmly said

She knows my name?

"Just a word of advice, following people around is not a good habit. It's quite creepy to be honest"

She then begins to walk away then stops and turns to me again

"Oh and a heads up, I recommend not doing that again cause the next time I won't be so merciful"

With that she turns and walks away

 _/Hi my name is Marcus and we have the same classes together and right about now you think I'm a complete idiot and a creep/_

 **Sighs*** Great…

* * *

 **Diamond Box**

 **Laughs uncontrollably**

"Jax it is not that funny" I then started to wipe the counter irritably as Jax kept on laughing

"Man yes it is. I can't believe you abandoned us to stalk the poor girl and she then she caught your sorry ass" **Laughs**

I shake my head in embarrassment

"Oh by the way, Jazmine's mad at you"

I immediately look up

"For what?"

"For leaving her there, you know you were her ride. But you really should have comeback after that busted attempt"

"Why? So I could have told you guys what happened then have you all laugh in my face"

"I'm laughin at you right now cause that is funny and yes you are an idiot" **Chuckles**

 **Scoffs** "Whatever. I went on a walk after that I just had to clear my head. As for Jazmine, I'll make it up to her later" **Groans** "Man what am I going to do? She probably thinks I'm some weird creep now"

"Not to mention that she threatened to kick your ass"

"No she didn't"

" _Next time I won't be so merciful_ basically is a nice way of saying I'm gonna kick your ass if you stalk me again"

I lean on the counter and lay my head on to my arms. Then I start to gently bang my head against my arms

 **Groans**

Jax then patted me on the shoulder. I looked over at him

"Man don't worry about it, you gonna figure it out"

 **Smiles*** "Thanks man" I say while raising my head

"No problem, now stop being a b***" He then went over to the other side of the counter

 **Scoffs**

"What in the hell is this?!" A man yelled out

Jax and I look up and see a man that is about 4ft tall and dressed in a completely purple leisure suit and a grey colored hat with a black and white feather

"Ya'll must think the Diamond Box is just some chatter fest or somethin' cause all I'm seeing is some lazy ass n*** just chattin' away as I'm just losin' money! I pay ya'll to work so ya'll should be workin! Why the hell are ya'll not workin?!""

"Sorry Mr. Slickback, Doh!" I quickly clover my mouth with my hand

Slickback then became really annoyed

He hates it when people don't say his full name

He then raised his black cane and looked like he was about to hit me which caused me to flinch. When I open my eyes the cane is right in front of my face

"Now boy if I done told you once, I done told you twice, I done told you three times already. My name is a Pimp named Slickback, I repeat a Pimp named Slickback. Yes you have to say the whole thing, yes every time. You know what startin' today anyone that can't follow my rules is losin' $35 off their damn paycheck each time they break the rules. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Pimp named Slickback" Jax and I say in usion

"Good, now you" He said pointing to Jax "Go bust some tables, I need some booths that need to be cleaned"

Jax nods then leaves. Slickback then turns to me

"And you, make some drinks cause we got some thirsty people ass up in here waiting for you to take their order now go do your job"

"Yes sir Mr. Pimp named Slickback"

"No need for the Mr, now go" He then turned to leave "Come on b***es, let's get to work so we can make some money up in here!" He yelled as he walked away

I walked over to the end of the bar to a male customer

"Hi welcome to the Diamond Box, what can I get'cha?" I asked him

 **Five hours Later**

 **Yawns** "Man…I am so tired" I said while stretching

"I know" Jax says in the same tone "All I wanna do is sleep"

"Same" **Sighs** "But we got school tomorrow morning so we better hurry up and get home"

"Pssh…man can't we just play hooky or somethin' and just stay home"

"You know we can't do that, we can't afford to miss a day of class"

 **Scoffs** "Whatever. Same old goodie-goodie Marc" He mumbled

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I am not a goodie-goodie"

 **Scoffs** "Right…So what'chu gonna do when you get home? You gonna get yourself a tall glass of milk and then cuddle up with your little blankie" He sarcastically said in a baby voice

I slightly shove him

"Man shut up"

 **Laughs and Shrugs** "I'm just sayin"

"You're stupid"

And for the record to all you guys out there no I do not, repeat I do not do that

 **We both laugh**

As we walked away, a young blond female poked her head out to see if we were gone. Once we were completely out of sight she came out fully and started to fix her hair

"Whoo, thank God they didn't see me" She said in relief

* * *

 **What do you think? Are Jazmine and Marcus obsessed or is it too soon to tell? And do any of you have any guesses as to who that blonde is?** **(Here's a hint, she's not an original character, she is in fact someone you know)**

 **Follow, Review & Favorite My stories, As always I love to hear what you guys think**

 **Let me end this by saying Happy New everyone!, May your new year to come be filled with everything happiness, great health, great spirits, everything (including some inspiration, new stories and updates from all my fellow writers out there). Much love [Big Heart Emoji]**

 **As always, Thnx for Reading xoxox**


	4. My Complicated Life

**Hello Again All! And Happy New Year. This chapter was long as can be, I don't think I ever wrote this much and I def didn't intend to write this much but as always I go overboard. (I got some free time from school and figured I'd do some tweaks)**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet, the young blonde from the previous chapter was Cindy. Now as you already know, Cindy is one of Jazmine's closest friends and is part of her world. However there are a few things about her that Jazmine (and a few others) doesn't know. Here we learn just how complicated her life really is and see how much it's affected her. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Cindy's Narration**

 **Yawns** "Man…I am so tired" Marcus said while stretching

"I know" Jax says in the same tone "All I wanna do is sleep"

"Same" **Sighs** "But we got school tomorrow morning so we better hurry up and get home"

"Pssh…man can't we just play hooky or somethin' and just stay home"

"You know we can't do that, we can't afford to miss a day of class"

 **Scoffs** "Whatever. Same old goodie-goodie Marc" He mumbled

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I am not a goodie-goodie"

 **Scoffs** "Right…So what'chu gonna do when you get home? You gonna get yourself a tall glass of milk and then cuddle up with your little blankie" He sarcastically said in a baby voice

Marcus slightly shoves him

"Man shut up"

 **Laughs and Shrugs** "I'm just sayin"

"You're stupid"

 **Both boys laugh**

I poke my head out to see if they were still there. Once they were out of sight, I came out completely and started to fix my hair in to a bun

Whew, thank God they didn't see me

I'm Cindy McPhearson aka C-Murph. If you know what's best for you don't ever call me Cynthia. Call me that and I'mma break your kneecaps and I ain't playin' either

 **Chuckles**

Now as you can see I'm very different from most of the other white people in this town or probably from any you've ever met. I ain't prissy, I ain't no snob and I definitely ain't your typical or stereotypical blue eyed blonde. Nah, but even though I ain't spoiled that don't mean I don't come from the typical lavished lifestyle. However, my childhood was far from perfect. In fact it was a bit…complicated

 **(A/N: This will be told in two POV's as Cindy narrates)**

 **Flashbacks Begins**

 **Cindy Age 5**

 **Giggles**

A little girl runs happily through the very green field

 ** _/_** _Growing up I was pretty much your typical kid. Adventurous, naïve, big eyed and curious about the world_ _ **/**_

"Wait up!" A grown white man with shaggy brown hair yells out

 **Giggles** "You can't catch me!" The little girl yells back

He moves in closer

"Oh yes I can!" He says as he picks her up

 **Screams**

He then proceeds to tickle her causing her to burst out laughing

 ** _/_** _But the best part of it all was my dad_ _ **/**_

"Now where do you get off running away from me?" He asks the little girl

"I'm just trying to be like the gingerbread man daddy and run, run as fast as I can" She sweetly replied

The man smiles and shakes his head

"Funny I don't remember reading that to you"

The child turns her head

"Well….maybe not" She looks back up "But that's what I heard so I'm running with it" She then gave a big smile

 **Chuckles**

"Come'ere you" He begins to tickle her again

"AH! D-DADDY!" She yells in between laughter

"My sneaky little Slugger"

 **Laughter continues***

 ** _/_** _I guess you can call me a daddy's girl but what can I say, I really loved my dad. Spending time with him was always fun because he was just as adventurous as I was, so there was never a dull moment. I had the best dad in the world. I learned so much from him, like riding a bike…._ _ **/**_

"You're doing great Slugger" He said while holding on to the rear of the bicycle

"D-daddy I don't know, I'm scared" She said nervously

"Don't worry Slugger, I'll be right here"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She smiled and then began to pedal a bit faster. The man then let go of the bike. At first, she swayed slightly but she quickly stabilized and rode her bike smoothly

"Daddy! Daddy look! Look daddy, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" She said in an excited tone

"I see, way to go Slugger!"

 ** _/_** _He taught me how to climb and helped me get over my fear of heights_ _ **/**_

"Slugger get down from there!" He yelled while watching the little girl who was on a branch of a big tree

She then looked down at the man and waved

"Hi dad!" She yelled happily "You see I climbed the tree, I'm not a scaredy cat anymore!"

"That's wonderful sweetheart but I need you to get down now!"

She then stood up and began to reach another branch

"I can go higher!"

"I'd rather you not! Come down now!"

She ignores him and begins to grab on to the branch

"Honey stop it! Get down right now!" He said aggressively

She attempts to lift herself up but her feet slips causing her to fall

 **Screams**

"CINDY!"

He brings out his hands and runs towards the tree

"OOF!" They both say in usion as he catches her

 **Breathes Heavily**

"That was fun daddy let's do it again! Do it again daddy!"

 **Sighs** "Let's not…" He says tiredly

 ** _/_** _And of course he taught me how to play sports_ _ **/**_

"Slugger Fearsome's up to bat. She fearlessly stares at her opponent giving her famous death stare that would make even the toughest man soil themselves"

The young child gives a serious look but the slightly large helmet slides down covering her face. She pushes it up putting it back in its original position

"You ready Slugger?"

"Yes daddy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, let's do it!" She says trying to be tough as she lifts the bat

"Alright. The pitcher ready's the ball"

She puts her focus on her father

"He throws the ball and…."

Giving it all she's got she swings the bat hitting the ball. She then begins to run the plates

"And that ball is going, going….but…OH! What's this?! It seems that they've caught the ball and their running towards Fearsome. Will they catch her?!"

He runs over and grabs then picks her up as she giggles uncontrollably

"And she's out ladies and gentlemen" He then tickles her

 **Laughs** "Daddy!" **Laughs**

 ** _/_** _Every moment with my dad was always filled with so much fun and laughter and I loved every moment of it. Now of course our little adventures kinda caused me to be a bit behind in the dresses, the dolls and the makeup department. But I never felt like I was missing out because I was always having a blast. I may not have had too many friends but I had my dad and that's all that mattered. He was my best friend and I was his and that was enough for me_ _ **/**_

 **McPhearson Residence**

 **Swish***

The man looks over at the little girl who was trying to rapidly dribble the ball with both hands but nearly hitting her face with it a few times

"Slugger"

She continues to dribble

"Slugger" He says a bit louder

She then stops and looks up

"Yes daddy?"

"That's not how you dribble. You only dribble with one hand, like this"

He dribbles the ball as the child watches him inventively. She then follows his lead and begins to successfully dribble the ball with only one hand

"Yeah that's it, you got it"

 **She smiles**

"Now if you wanna use both hands then you do it like this"

He then bounces the ball back and forth switching hands. She tries to repeat his actions and seems to succeed at first but loses the ball but then quickly grabs it. She then looks up at her father.

"Daddy?"

He stops dribbling

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?" She says while pointing up

He looks up and simply sees the basketball hoop

"Do what sweetheart?"

"That" She insists again while still pointing

"Sweetie, I still don't get what your asking"

"I wanna know how you do that. I wanna know how to do what you were doing before"

"What I was doing b-oh….you mean a jump shot?"

 **She nods and hops with excitement**

"Yeah! I wanna jump shot, I wanna do it!"

"Oh okay, well it's easy"

"Now, first you hold the ball like this" He says as he brings the ball up "Then you aim the ball towards the hoop" He bends his knees "Bend your knees, shoot the ball and…"

 **Swish***

"Voilà, you've got two points"

"Can I try?"

"Sure, come over here"

The little girl comes over and stands in front of her father

"Alright just as I did, hold the ball up"

"Okay" She holds up the ball

"Aim" He says as he guides her "Bend your knees"

She does

"Now shoot, shoot the ball"

She does try but the ball only makes it half way in the air barely reaching the hoop

"Awww" She says with disappointment

"It's okay sweetie"

He then goes and grabs the ball the comes back and hands it over to the little girl

"Let's try it again. This time with a lot more force cause remember the hoop is all the way up there and your waaay back. So you need the throw it harder and higher"

She nods and does the process again. This time the ball does make it much closer and hits the upper part of the hoop and bounces back at the father and daughter. She flinches but the father instantly catches the ball. He taps her and gives the ball back

"One more time"

She looks down looking nervous

"Hey" She looks up "Trust me, I've got a good feeling about this one"

She takes a breath then does the process one more time and…

 **Swish***

 **Gasps** "DADDY!"

He then squeezes her with a bear hug

"That's my Slugger! I knew you could do it"

Excited, the girl runs after the ball then goes back to her original position. Her father now dribbling his own ball smiles as he watches his daughter replicate his actions

"See Slugger, with time and more practice you'll be just as good as me and with even more practice"

 **Swish***

"You can be even better" He then went after his ball

The little girl thinks for a second the begins to do the technique that had just been taught to her

* * *

 **Swish***

 **Cindy Age 7**

"HA! Now it's 6 to 2" The girl cackled

"Lucky shot" The somewhat aged man grumbled as I got the ball

"Yeah right so were the other two, I think you startin' to get old, old man"

"Old man? Oh…you gonna get it now. See I was going easy on you cause your my seed but now I'm gonna get to business" He says as he dribbles

"Oh so now you getting down to business huh?"

"Yeah"

"So come'on with it then"

"I'mma come'on with it"

"Come on"

"I'mma come'on with it"

He then dribbles the ball. She then got low and watched his moves carefully. He then starts to move to his left and tries to get near the net but naturally the child catches up to him. As he's about to shoot she knocks it out of his hand

 **He Grumbles**

"HA! WHAT'D I TELL YOU! YOU AIN'T GOT IT TODAY! YOU AIN'T GOT GAME TODAY HUH?!"

"Damn it, I taught you too well" **Huff* Huff*** "And damn I am old"

 **She Laughs**

She then goes after the ball. Once getting it she begins to dribbling it then headed over to the man

"You wanna go another round?"

He then looks over at her

 **Exhales** "Yeah, sure. I gotta redeem myself y'know"

 **Chuckles** "I know dad" She stands in front of him and got herself in to position "You ready?"

He gets himself in to position

"You know it"

She starts dribbling then gave her game face while the man did the same

"What in the world is going on here?!" A woman had called out

The child and her father look over and see a fair skinned woman with blonde hair styled in a wavy bob. She was wearing a short sky blue dress, with white pearl necklace and earrings. She looked annoyed and irritably walked towards them and then placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you two think you're doing? Henry we're supposed to leave for the country club in fifteen minutes and here you are running amuck and just playing basketball" She said in an annoyed tone

Father and daughter then stood up straight

"Relax Lynn we'll make it, it's not that big of a deal"

"Not a big deal? Henry, you are one of the most successful accountants in this town. Not to mention, you've been a member of that country club for years. Your presence there is very necessary"

 **Rolls Eyes*** "Lynn why are you so bent on going to these things"

"I'm only trying to help you get ahead and maintain a good relationship with the people that'll be very beneficial to you and your future. Not to mention that it'll be beneficial for the future of this family"

 **He Scoffs**

"Now to do that we need to look our best. Cynthia you go take a shower and I'll help you get ready"

With the basketball in hand she did what the woman had said and walked towards the house

"Now as for you Henry, I want you to go take a shower in our bathroom and get yourself ready"

With that she turns around and headed for the house

 ** _/_** _It's pretty obvious that the woman you just saw was in fact my mother and as you can see she was sooo different from my dad. You see my mom was your typical trophy wife. She was very attractive, looked younger than she should, had flawless skin and looked just…perfect. I mean the woman had won countless beauty contests back in her day and was even Miss Utah five years in a row. Needless to say my mom was the epitome of girlie-girl stuff and naturally had expected her daughter to be the exact same way. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work out that way_ _ **/**_

"Ow! Ow! Mom your hurting me" The young girl yelled out in pain

"Well it's not my fault you got all these kinks in your hair. You're the one that constantly puts it in these….these...braids." She then kept on roughly brushing

"Ow! Ow!"

"Cynthia hold still, I can't get them out if you don't hold still"

The young child tried her best but she was still in pain. Despite that though, she still attempted to stay quiet. The mother had finished brushing the right half of her daughter's head then started to untie the scrunchie on the left.

 **Scoffs** **in Disgust** "I don't know why you like putting your hair like this"

"Cause it's really simple and…it's me" She sweetly said

"No…it's ridiculous and ugly is what it is" She said in annoyance

The young child then became a bit sad by her mother's response

"I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and that beauty should be expressed properly and thoroughly. This look of yours Cynthia is not expressing the full beauty that you are" She then began brushing again

This saddened the child more

 ** _/_** _No matter how hard I tried or how much time had gone by, my mom and I could never see eye to eye. While my dad was always fine with who I was, my mom could never really accept it. She was always trying to change me. She had always tried to push me to get in to all this girlie girl stuff and have me act "like a lady", whatever that means. If anything, I felt like all she wanted was to have a mini her and I was just the complete opposite of that. I guess my mom just couldn't accept the fact that her only daughter was a tomboy_ _ **/**_

She then begins to rapidly run her fingers through the little girl's hair

"I think the only good thing about this whip-like hairstyle of yours is that it seems to make your hair wavy."

She then hands the child a mirror

"See Cynthia, now this is an example of a good hairstyle. Your hair will flow blissfully and beautifully in the wind showing off those pretty blue eyes of yours"

"Mom? Why do you always call me Cynthia? Why not just call me Cindy? Everyone else does"

"Because, Cynthia is what I named you. It's beautiful, it's **feminine** and it shows off your prestigious background. That is what I named you, hence that is what I call you"

After a few more strokes she stops

"Alright, your hair is all done. Now I want you to go put on that brand new dress I bought you"

She immediately turns around

"Noooo mommy please, no" She whined

"Cynthia stop all that whining and put on that dress right now"

She pouted and did what her mother said

 **Few minutes later**

The young girl stood there embarrassed but also annoyed with her outfit. It was a very pink and poufy dress that had a bunch white flowers on it. It was only covered slightly with a white dress sweater. Her mother looked on with great pride and joy as she watched her daughter.

"Oh, just look at you, you look beautiful" She gushed

The child became unhappy but it was obvious that her mother didn't notice

Just then her father walked in and looked at his daughter as he fixed one of his cufflinks

 **Chuckles** "What is this?"

"Oh Henry isn't she adorable"

"Yes an adorable cream puff"

"Oh hush, she looks great"

"No she looks miserable, did she even want to wear this thing? Honey do you like this dress"

Before the young girl could answer

"She loves it" She insisted "Now Cynthia go put on your dress shoes. Speaking of which I think I should be doing the same" She then leaves her annoyed husband behind and goes to her bedroom

 **Prescott Wuncler Country Club**

"Alright Cynthia, here are some friends you can go play with and look. They're all wearing pretty dresses just like you" The woman gushed

The child looked less than thrilled

"Henry? Lynette?"

Both parents turned around and saw a somewhat muscular man dressed in a black tuxedo

"I thought I recognized that voice"

"Johnathan" The woman said as she walked over towards him with open arms as she leaves her family behind

 **Eye Roll***

The man then looked down at his daughter

"Hey" She then looked up "Give'em a chance Slugger maybe you'll make a new friend"

 **She nods**

"Be good okay" He then gave her a pat on the back then went to join his wife and his co-worker

She looks over at the other girls as they were giggling uncontrollably

 **Sighs Sadly**

 ** _/_** _See here's how these events worked. Mom and dad go off and talk to my dad's business associates while I was left with their daughters, who in all honestly were annoying as hell and dull as rocks_ _ **/**_

"Okay, so if you mix these two colors like this it'll create a brand new color. If you put it in your hair its gonna sparkle and you'll look just like Wanna Donna" One of the little girls said showing off a strand of her hair

All of the girls looked on in awe

 **Eye Roll***

Well almost all of them

"Hey" One girl had said happily as she approached the disinterested child "You wanna try?"

"Uh…no thanks, I'm not really in to highlights"

The young girl simply shrugged and went over and joined the other girls while the young disinterested child sat in a corner by herself bored. She then got up and headed towards the area where the adults were. While looking for her parents she noticed a young boy in the corner. He appeared to be fiddling with himself. Curious the young girl approaches him.

She taps him on the shoulder which startles him

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously

The boy is hesitant at first but looks over his shoulder

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered

 **Nods**

He then turns completely around revealing his little secret

 **Slightly Gasps** "A frog?" She whispered in excitement "How'd you get him in here?"

"I hid him in my pocket when my mom wasn't looking"

The green amphibian wiggles a little bit which tickles the young boy

 **Laughs** "Isn't he cool"

"Very" The young girl said in awe "Can I hold him?"

"Sure"

The boy then handed his little friend over to the girl. The young girl carefully took the amphibian from his hand and looked at him with amazement

"He's so small and he's so slimy" It wiggles **Laughs** "He's so cool"

"I know right"

"What are you doing?" Another boy asks "Why is she holding him"

"She wanted to see him"

The other boy then looked at the young girl

"But you're a girl. This stuff's supposed to gross you out" He said surprised

"Well it's not and I think it's cool" She said in annoyance

"Yeah…well…well you don't even know how to hold him so give it here"

She turns

"No"

He reaches out for the frog

"Give him to me"

"No"

The boy then grabs the amphibian from her hand

"See? You can't even-" Just like that the small amphibian slipped out of the boy's hand then begins to hop away

 **He Gasps**

"My frog" The other boy says in despair

"We've got to find him before the grownups do"

All three children begin to frantically look around the banquet hall

"We looked all over this room and there's no sign of him. Where can he be?"

 **Woman Shrieks** "THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY LEG!"

"I think we just found him" The girl says in an uneasy tone

The woman frantically shakes her leg. Then sends the frog flying of her leg then on to the center of the floor

 **Woman Shrieks**

The frog then begins to hop causing the guests to become frantic as they try to avoid the tiny amphibian.

 **People Shriek in Fear**

The avoidance of the small creature causes everyone in the room to be confused and destroy almost everything in sight. The creature continues to hop throughout the room without no intention of stopping. Amid the chaos, the young girl sets her eyes on the frog and begins to chase after it. After a few minutes of chasing, the you girl finally catches up to the frog

"GOTCHA!" She exclaimed as she caught the frog

The two boys who were with her then came over to her

"Is he okay?" The owner asked with concern

"Yeah, he's fine. I think he's a little scared" She said in between breaths as she pet him

While she and her "friends" sigh of relief, the girl then looks up and makes eye contact with her parents. While her father looked a bit stunned, her mother did not look happy at all. The woman then crossed her arms which causes the young girl to become a nervous as she knew what was to come.

 **Moments Later**

 **McPhearson Residence**

The young girl sadly enters the house while her arguing parents trial behind her. She started to make her way upstairs

"How humiliating in front of all those people. Henry this is all your fault"

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

 **Scoffs** "Basketball, wearing all these big baggy shirts and pants, ridiculous hairstyles, got her running around in the dirt like she's some boy. She's a girl Henry!"

"Right Lynn she is a girl. A girl who has the right to choose what she likes, what she wants and what she wants to do. Not be forced to be something that she is not"

"I'm not forcing her to do anything"

"Oh yes you are Lynn, who are you kidding? Your trying to turn our daughter into a miniature version of you. NEWSFLASH LYNN! She's not you and she never will be!"

"I am not trying to turn her in to me. I'm just trying to mold her in to a proper and respectable young lady!"

"Lynnette the girl is seven years old and is already respectable for her age. Why can't you let her be a kid? Or better yet why can't you just accept her for who she is?!"

"Who she is? WHO SHE IS?! What she is a little girl who's a little confused about who she is and what she wants. As her father, who is supposed to be guiding her in the right direction continues to enable her behavior and turn her in to his little buddy. As a result of him wanting to fill the void for the fact that he didn't get his son!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"Oh please you could have fooled me Henry!"

 **Arguing Continues**

As the two parents continue to get louder, neither of them notice that their daughter never went upstairs and had actually had been sitting at the top of the steps watching and listening as they continue to argue

 ** _/_** _Throughout most of my childhood all my parents ever did was fight. Some of the time, their fights would be about money, expenses, morals, etc. But the majority of the time, their fights would be about me. Call it naivety, but I always dreamed that my parents would be able to get past their issues and we could be a normal family._ _ **Sighs**_ _Unfortunately, by the time I turned ten that dream had died_ _ **/**_

* * *

 **Cindy Age 10**

The young girl dribbles the ball, dodges her opponents as they try to block her. She moves passed them with ease only to be blocked by a semi larger opponent. Rather than move pass him, she simply shoots the ball

 **Swish***

"And Fearsome McPhearson does it again! The Tigers win the game"

The young girl's team all run over to her in excitement and begin to congratulate her and pat her on the back

 **Crowd Cheers**

"You know Bill they call her the Blonde Bomber for a reason. Being the lead high scorer at only ten years old, that's quite a talent"

"I agree this girl's got a bright future ahead her"

"Most definitely"

During the celebration, the young girl brings her attention to the bleachers. She looks around then becomes disappointed

 ** _/_** _My elementary school didn't have a girls basketball team so I had to work my ass off in order to join the boys team. Now naturally my mom wasn't happy about this so I never expected her to come to any of my games. Though she did come once but that is a different story. My dad however, always came to my games, always. He has never, ever missed a game until today_ _ **/**_

Tiredly the now ten year old girl finishes tying her shoes then grabs her gym bag and begins to leave the court

"Hey Cindy!" One boy had called out as he ran past her

This grabs her attention

"Great game today!"

She smiled and gave him a nod. Once he was gone, she then began to get lost in her thoughts

 ** _/_** _I just don't understand why my dad would miss my game and not give me a heads up. I figured he'd be at the country club cause that's where he would usually be but still. What could he possibly be doing?_ _ **/**_

 **Prescott Wuncler Country Club**

 **Knock Knock**

"Dad?"

 **Knock Knock**

"Dad?"

She turned the knob and opened the unlocked door. She enters and looks around then becomes confused

"He's not in his office where could he be?" She said aloud as she left the room

Closing the door behind her, she begins to wander the empty halls

"Hello? Dad? Anybody here?"

 **Table drags**

She turns around

"Hello?"

She then heads in to the direction of the sound. After walking a few feet she enter the large banquet hall room and sees a man and woman who were aggressively making out in a corner. After giving a closer look the child's eyes widened on shock

 **Gasps** "Oh…My…God…"

She then immediately turned and rushed out of the country club

 ** _/_** _I just couldn't believe it, there he was. My father, my father who was always so respectable, so loyal, was givin up neck to some random black haired...hoe that I had never seen before. It was just so…eye opening...jaw dropping...i don't know it was just...shocking_ _ **/**_

 ** _McPhearson Residence_**

She enters the house and throws her bag on the floor. She appears to be off

 ** _/_** _My head was still spinning from what I just saw. I just couldn't believe it, how could my dad do this? It's just so messed up. I know my mom ain't the best person in the world but damn she doesn't deserve this. I ain't no snitch so I wasn't planning on telling my mom or even my dad about what I knew. But this is something that's just so hard to accept. My mom does not deserve this, no woman does_ _ **/**_

 **Loud Squeak**

"What the hell was that?"

 **Loud Squeaking Continues**

She takes off her jacket then makes her way upstairs and follows the noise. Once on the top floor, she follows the sound towards her mother's room

 ** _/_** _I was already shook about what I just saw with my dad_ _ **/**_

Now standing in front of the room she carefully opens the door

 ** _/_** _Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see_ _ **/**_

 **Eyes Widen***

 **Woman Giggles Uncontrollably**

 **Man Laughs**

"Oh you're killing me! Your killing me!" She yelled "Go harder!"

"You are not ready for this!"

 ** _/_** _My mom, in the same bed she shared with my father, was doing it with another man and it wasn't just any man. That was Jonathan Cole, one of my dad's co-workers. This…I…I just couldn't believe it my mom was cheating too. My head was spinning, the room around me was spinning I just had to sit down_ _ **/**_

 **Floor Squeaks**

The couple stops

"Wait a minute" The man suddenly says

"What?" The woman asks irritably

"I heard something"

The girl immediately runs away and quickly heads down the stairs. She quickly grabs her jacket and rushes out of the house. Tears streaming down her face, the young girl continues to run frantically

 ** _/_** _I was so confused, betrayed and lost, I just didn't know what to think. My dad was cheating, my mom was cheating, my parents were both cheating on each other._ _ **/**_

She suddenly stops by a tree and leans against it. She slowly slide down and breaks down completely

 ** _/Sighs_** _The sad thing is, to this day I still don't know who cheated first_ _ **/**_

She looks down at her wrist at a sports bracelet that was most likely given to her by her father. She then took it off and threw it in to the street and continued to cry

 ** _/_** _What I do know is that from that day on, how I looked at both of my parents was really changed forever **/**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Over 10,000 words, I'm not exaggerating this all was over 10,000 and that's not counting my notes here and in the beginning. Very surprising for me but I dont think its fair to you guys. After reviewing, it kinda hurt my head a little. Plus, I have never written more then about 7,000 words anyway so I figured I'd tweak it a bit and split it in half. Which in retrospect might make it a bit easier. Anyways getting over the surprise of me writing so much I hope you guys liked this chapter. On top of that, I really hope your liking the story so far too. Writing I'm still kinda new at and writing a story like this is def new and a little tough. But I will try my best to be as realistic, to stay true to all of the characters, and provide a lot of character growth and development, etc. Sorry if I'm coming off as a little insecure but I'm a perfectionist and tends to go overboard in trying to make sure my stories are perfect. That's honestly one of the two big reasons why it takes me an eternity to update (the other reason being time). But I do want to thank you all for reading this story though, it does make me happy that people actually are reading :)**

 ** _Notes_**

 **-Prescott Wuncler is the name of Ed Wuncler 1st great-great-grandfather and was revealed in the Red Ball episode**

 **-"Wanna Donna" is my parody of Barbie**

 **-Blonde Bomber and Fearsome are actual nicknames that were used to describe Cindy in the "Ballin" Episode**

 **Read, Fav, & Review and let me know what you think about my story & Again Thanks a bunch for your support you guys, it's much appreciated.**

 **As Always, Thnx for Reading :) xoxox**


	5. My Complicated Life Pt2

**_See, This makes it a whole lot better and easier on the eyes. Enjoy Part 2 of Cindy's Story_**

* * *

 _ **/** Things really changed for me after I caught both parents cheating on each other. I went through a lot of emotions anger, frustration, and confusion. Though the one emotion I didn't really experience was sadness. I mean I was disappointed and yeah I did get emotional but after that day it was like…I don't know, I just accepted it. About two days after my eleventh birthday, my parents announced that they were getting a divorce. Even then I still wasn't sad, I didn't even cry. I knew it was coming so I figured it was just as well. I mean who can complain about something you can't change right? Not too long after that, my dad moved out and got his own place. Once the divorce was finalized two years later, my dad met this new brunette chick named Carrie. Apparently she's this new secretary down at his office. Anyways they dated for two years then got married down at the courthouse. Last year they moved to L.A. after my dad got transferred and apparently were still going strong or at least I think they are. My mom on the other hand well… **/**_

 **Cindy Age 15**

 **McPhearson Residence**

Cindy walks through the door then walks towards the kitchen

"Mom?"

She puts her bag on the chair and looked at her hand that was filled with a few envelopes. She looked through them then simply tosses them on the kitchen counter

"Mom?" She walks around then heads towards the staircase "Mom?!" She called up the stairs

 **Thump**

She turns to her left then begins to head towards the guestroom

"Mom?" She approaches the room "Mom?"

 **Knock Knock** "Mom?" She turns the knob and enters the room "Mom?"

"Oh child what?" The woman said irritably

The woman was wearing an open purple robe, with a white shirt and striped blue shorts underneath. She was also barefooted. Her hair was much longer but was very shaggy and messy. She looked very tired but irritable. Her young daughter then hurries to her side and helps her up

"Mom you okay?" She asked with concern

"Fine, I just…just tripped" She scratched her head "Damn I have a headache" **Sniffs**

 _ **/**_ _My mom had a complete change after the divorce. After dad moved out, she started going out more and partyin more. Hell I hardly ever saw her anymore cause she'd always come home at like four or five o'clock in the morning. Half of those times she wouldn't even come home at all. Other times when she did come back, she wouldn't come back alone. Ever so often or really like every other night, this woman brings home some random guy she met in the club or the streets or wherever the hell she goes and sleeps with him. I doubt she even knows their name but I don't think it even matters to her cause they buy her whatever she wants. Yeah, that's right my mom was a pure gold digger. She owned it, loved it and thrived it without any regrets but who am I kidding she just didn't care, she doesn't care about anything anymore. My mother had went from a controlling and at times overbearing mother to an easy, gold digging hoe and that wasn't even the half of it._ _ **/**_

Cindy helps her mother up and sits her down on the bed

 **Sighs** "So where've you been all day?" She asked in a disinterested tone

"At school" The child said calmly

 **Scoffs** "School huh"

"Yeah"

"Hmm" **Sniffs**

Cindy then took a pillow and leaned it against the wall

"So what time did you home?" She calmly asked

Her mother then moved back

"I don't know? Three or four" She then stretches her arms "Why?"

"Just askin" She then place the covers over her

"Just asking? Please, your ass is just nosy. Your always trying to get in to grown folks business. Cynthia, last time I checked I'm the adult and you are the child. I don't have to answer to you, you just a baby. Your like what? Twelve?"

"Fifteen mom, I'm gonna be sixteen in October"

"Oh yeah, you a Halloween baby"

"Something like that"

"Oh well I still don't owe you anything or even need to explain myself to you"

"Yeah, especially since you can't take care of yourself" She whispered

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" She said innocently

Lynn seemed skeptic for a second but instantly let it go

"Any mail today?"

"There's some bills"

She then became annoyed

"I asked is there any **mail** today?"

 **Shakes Head** "No mom"

"Hmph typical. Hand me my bag Cynthia" She said pointing towards the floor

Cindy grabs a small black pocket book from the ground and hands it over to her mother. Her mother then grabs her mobile lifting table and brings it closer to her. She then starts to empty the content of the bag on the table. Cindy simply watches in disappointment as her mother arranges her items. When her mother reveals a plastic bag that is filled with white powder, Cindy shutters a bit which caught her mother's attention.

"What?" She asked irritably

 **Shakes Head** "Nothing, nothing"

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No ma'am"

"Well then get out" She said putting the pipe in her mouth

 **Sighs**

As always the girl did what she was told and began to leave

 _ **/**_ _And there's the hard cold truth. My mom not only slept around but she was also a junkie too. I have no idea when she's started or who put her up to it. What I do know is that she does it a lot and has been experimenting with quite a bit. My mom doesn't work so she has plenty of time to do it._ _ **Sighs**_ _My mom seriously changed a bunch these past few years. The only things that stayed the same was that she still called me Cynthia and that our relationship was…well almost to none existent._ _ **/**_

"Oh and Cynthia"

She turns around

"Don't forget to do the laundry"

"But I did it yesterday" She said in a confused tone

"Well there's a new load"

She turns back around and rolls her eyes

 _ **/**_ _I hate it that my mom is like this. I hate the fact that she's a druggie, I hate the fact that she's a gold digger, I hate that she's basically making me her caretaker and I especially hate the fact that she's just giving head to any random n*** on the street that'll buy any s*** that she wants. I hate it, I hate this and I hate her but at the same time…. I love her. Not to get all Jazmine-like but she is the only mother that I have and although I hate what she's become I still love my mom even if she steals from me. Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys? My mom steals money from me too. See on top of paying for the house and also giving my mom alimony, every couple months my dad would send me about two or three hundred dollars or at least I think that's how much he sends me. See I never get a chance to even see it as my mom beats me to it. Then she goes and spends it all on herself, EVERY CENT. So as a result, there's barely any food in the house_ _ **/**_

The girl begins to look through the envelopes

 _ **/**_ _Plus hardly any of the bills were paid since that lazy woman in there never pays any of them. So I had to, which meant that my under age ass had to get a job_ _ **/**_

 **Flashbacks End**

So here I am, a fellow employee of the Diamond Box owned by some pimp named a Pimp named Slickback. Seriously, that really is his name and he will get on your case if you don't say it in full. Now back to the Diamond Box. By day, this place was like a hybrid of a restaurant and your typical cocktail lounge. By night, it was...well… a strip club or gentlemen's club which ever you'd like to call it. But on the real though, this place became a real freak show at night. All kinds of weirdos, pigs, pimps, creeps, drug dealers and of course freaks would come here during the night shift which of course was my shift. Due to the certain clientele that would come, which mostly happened at night, you'd have to be at least eighteen years old to work here, so how did a fifteen year old get a job here you may ask? Well I know a guy from school who was able to make me a fake ID. Plus since I was tall, I could pass as a college kid almost easily. As for my cover name it was-

"Hey Lynn!" One girl had called out

I snap out of my thoughts and look over at her

"I need you on tables seven and three"

 **Nods** "On it"

I got my pad and pencil and headed towards the tables

Yes I realize that Lynn is my mother's name and I chose it for a reason

"Alright, what kind of drink do you want?" I asked an overweight white man

"Hmm, lemme just get me a beer"

"Alright and for you?" I asked his friend

I chose to use my mom's name as a reminder. She is the reason I have to do this and she's the reason why I have to keep doing this. Not to be negative or resentful but just as a motivation boost you know.

I went behind the counter to get their drinks

So welcome to my life. By day, I'm a high school student, I'm the point guard on the female's basketball team, I act like a mother to my actual mother, and act as a rookie bread winner. By night, I was a nineteen year old employee that worked about 30hrs a week from midnight to 4 A.M. as a waitress and as hostess. Meaning I only get about three hours of sleep, especially on days I have school.

 **Sighs**

What a life huh?

 **Laughs**

I know it's overwhelming and sometimes I do get stressed and exhausted. Plus since nobody knows about any of my circumstances not even Jazmine and Monica, holding it in can also add on to the stress. Especially whenever I have to put on a front that things are cool, that gets depressing for me at times. With my current situation, sometimes it's kinda hard finding the fun in things anymore, even in basketball or even with my girls. But… a couple days ago, for the first time in a very long time I just might have found my silver lining.

 **Flashback**

 **Two Days Earlier**

 **Swish***

Tonight I had the night off so it gave me a chance to just chill for a little bit

I go and got the ball then started to dribble it as I went back to my spot

For me, playin on the court was one of the only thing that would give me a sense of…well…peace and some control over this already hectic life of mine

Just as I'm about to shoot the ball

 **Buzz Buzz**

My phone vibrated. I held the ball to my hips and grabbed my phone from my left pocket

 **Buzz Buzz**

It's Monica

"Hello?"

"Hey Cin"

"Hey Mo, what's up?"

"Nothin much, I'm about to do a three-way. Jazmine wants to vent about her day"

 **Chuckles** "Bout time, is she in tears?" I asked as I walked towards the bleachers

"Not quite but based off her tone, she's about to blow"

 **Scoffs** "Figures"

I then sit down on the bleachers

 **Sighs** "Alright, put her on"

"On it"

And so Jazmine went on and on about this new guy in our school. Who come to think of it, might be the same new guy that's in my U.S. history class. As that guy did have a big afro like Jaz's guy did. Anyway, she told us about how he was giving her a hard time all day and kept on insulting her. In typical Jazmine retaliation, she kept the annoyance to herself until at some point she kind of snapped and called him a jackass

 **Chuckles**

Not gonna lie though, her callin him a jackass kinda impressed me. Cause this girl normally doesn't curse, so jackass is as close as it gets for innocent Jazmine to saying a swear. Anyways, as she was talkin she starting putting me and Monica in suspense

"Oh my gosh" She said sadly

"Jazmine, what going on other there?"

"It's him" She said in the same tone

"What?!" Monica and I say in usion

"Huey…"

"Huey?"

"As in the same Huey you were talking about? What about him?" I asked curiously

"I…I…he..." She dragged on

"What Jazmine? What is it?"

"Girl just say it" I said a little bit annoyed

"He…he…he's… my next door neighbor''

"The same Huey?" I asked curiously

"He's your next door neighbor?" Monica asked in the same tone

 **Whimpers** "Yeah…." She whined

"Damn, talk about a coincidence huh Jaz?"

 **Whimpers** "Guys…what am I gonna dooo?"

"Jazmine I don't think it's a big deal as your making it" Monica calmly said

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?! It's a very big deal. It's bad enough that I have to deal with him at school, now I have to deal with him at home to? Ugghh"

"Jazmine it's not the same. At school, yeah, you'd have to see him in your class but in your neighborhood I doubt you'll see him that often"

"Mo's right Jaz, you'll probably see him every once in a while but not that much. You'll be in your house mindin' your business and he'll be in his house mindin' his. So I think you'll be good"

"Mmm"

"Jaz, stop being dramatic"

The girl is sixteen years old and is still such a drama queen

"I am not being dramatic" She whined in her high pitch voice

"Jaz…"

 **Groans in a low tone**

"Alright"

"Jazmine trust us, it gonna be okay" Monica assured

"Okay…"

"And if it's not, we can always kick his ass"

"Cindy" Monica said in slight annoyance

"What? It's just a thought"

A thought that would be so damn fun to do **Innerly Giggles**

"Don't tempt me, I might take that offer"

 **Laughs** "Well you guys I gotta go, I have to help Missy with her project. So I'll talk to you guys tomorrow"

"Alright" Jazmine said in a sad tone

"Jaz for the last time don't worry about it"

"Okay"

"I'll talk to ya'll later alright"

"K, love you guys" Jazmine said in a happier tone

"Love ya"

"Love you guys too, bye" I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket

I went back to my spot and started to dribble. Then I ran and dribbled at the same time then shot the ball at a closer range making it through the hoop. After getting my ball, I went back to my spot and did the same thing. Only this time, I shot the ball from my spot and naturally

 **Swish***

It makes it in, like if there was any doubt.

I went to go get it

"Wow…nice shot" A male voice said

I turned around and saw young looking black guy who was about an inch or two taller than me with mocha colored skin and cornrows. He was wearing a white wife beater with dark blue sports jacket wrapped around his waist and dark blue shorts and black jordans. He was holding his own ball and had on a sly smirk

I picked up my ball

"What that? That's nothin"

I start to walk towards him but midway I toss the ball without looking back. The ball once again makes it through the hoop. I then sported a smirk of my own.

"Impressive" He said as he went and put his stuff on the bleachers

"Well it's how I do" I say as I pick up my ball

"I ain't never seen a girl who was good like that, let alone some white girl" He said without looking up as he tied his shoes

"Yeah, well…I get that a lot" I say dribbling the ball towards him "So I've never seen you around these parts before, you new?"

He looks up at me

"Yeah, just moved here last week. How'd you know?"

"Let's just say in this town it's real easy to tell if somebody's new"

 **Chuckles** "Why? Cause there's not a lot of brotha's runnin' around here?"

 **Shrugs*** "Something like that"

 **Scoffs** "Figures" He stood up "Whelp, I'm good now if you don't mind getting off the court cause I'm gonna practice now"

I arched a brow

"There's another hoop on the other side of the court, why can't you use that?"

"Cause there ain't gonna be enough room for three people"

I got more confused

"Three people?"

"Yeah, me, you and your Lady Luck"

"Lady Luck?"

Now that stuck a nerve

"You tryin to say that my shots were just luck?"

"I ain't tryin to say it, I am sayin it, you want me to say it again? Okay, you got lucky"

 **Scoffs**

"What you mad now or somethin?"

Hell yeah! But I still kept quiet

"Aww how cute, you think you nice"

"It ain't a thought, it's a fact. I am nice"

 **Scoffs** "Yeah, right" He then starts to walk away

"What you want proof? Let me prove it to you then, play me"

He turns around

"Play you? I ain't got that kind of time"

"What you scared or somethin?"

"Of a little white girl like you? Please"

"So come on with it then"

"Pssh…alright then" He then took his jacket off his waist "But just a heads up though, you can't handle any of this" He said confidently as he headed towards the court

 **Chuckles a little** "Judging by what I'm seeing, it ain't all that and definitely ain't much. So I think I can manage"

He looks annoyed

Ooo I think I struck a nerve with him

 **Innerly Laughs**

We make it on to the court. He then got in to position and I did the same while I dribbled the ball

"So what do they call you anyway?" I asked while dribbling

 **Smirks*** "They call me Young Reezy" He said confidently "What do they call you?"

"I'll tell you after make this easy shot"

 **Chuckles** "What?"

Before he could even say one more thing I started dribbling right past him. He was right behind me but I was faster than he was. Before he could even get the ball from me, I did my famous jump shot and…

 **Swish***

"You see that, they call me the Blonde Bomber cause that shot was a big boom right there!"

 **Scoffs** "Lucky shot is what it is" He said with frustration

"Boy please you just hatin"

"They ain't nothing to hate"

"Alright then let's go then"

"Yeah let's go" He said with frustration as he dribbled the ball

 **Flashback Ends**

 **Laughs and Shakes head**

Thinking of that day definitely still made me laugh and smile. Weird though, I mean I've been challenged by lots of guy before but for this one it was different. Can't pin point why it's different though but I'll figure it out. Anyways if you're wondering what happened, here it is. We played a whole game and I won, naturally. But when we played a couple more…ugh he won. I was on the court for like a good two hours before he even showed up so I was a little tired by then so…yeah. After that day though, I hadn't seen him. I'd been to the court for the past two days and there was no sign of him.

"Lynn"

Unfortunately I was so in the game, I forgot to get his number to keep in touch so I don't even know how-

"Lynn! Hellllooo!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts

I look over and see Ginger my co-worker and yes despite her name she was black

"You were driftin off again"

"Yeah…I got a lot on my mind I guess"

"Yeah, still thinkin about that dude you met on the court the other day huh?"

"I…no! no, I ain't thinkin about him"

 **Laughs** "Yeah, right"

"Really I'm not"

"Sure, I believe you" **Laughs**

"Gee that's so convincing"

 **She Laughs**

 **Eye Roll***

"What the hell are ya'll doin?!"

We both look over and see our boss a Pimp named Slickback looking at us with an annoyed look

"While ya'll are so busy talkin, my customers are all sittin here thirsty and starving and wondering why the hell the staff ain't doin s*** and I'm wonderin the same thing. Get your asses back to work!" He said annoyed

He then started to walk away

"What the hell is wrong with these people today? Thinkin I'm runnin a chatfest. Maybe I should start cutting pay then ya'll can have something to talk about!" He said as he left

Ginger and I look at each other and roll our eyes

"Yo lets start getting to work before the purple leprechaun blows a gasket"

"Agreed"

We start scrambling our stuff together then we were about to head out to the tables

"Hey Lynn"

Turned to her

"Lemme know how it goes with your new basketball beau. I hope you see him again" She started to walk away

"He's not my beau" I say in a singing tone

"Not yet" She said in the same tone

With that she was off

 **Shakes Head**

And so was I

He's not my beau just so ya'll know. But now that I think about it, I hope I do see him ag-. Wait a minute, what the hell am I sayin? Y'know what forget it I gotta get to work

 **The Following Week**

I got work tonight but I figured I could come here to blow off some steam. I'm pissed cause my mom brought home some ugly ass n*** home last night and he ate up all of the little food that we had. On top of that, he's a complete slob and left a mess in the kitchen and in the bathroom

 **Shutters in Disgust**

Don't ask about the bathroom, I had to clean it and it still makes my stomach turn. Anyways, I ended up getting in to it with my mom and it resulted in me gettin out of there before I'd say somethin I'd regret.

 **Swish***

So I've been here for a while shooting baskets just to calm myself down

I went and grabbed my ball

There was still no sign of Reezy, not that I was lookin for him or anything just wanted to make that clear is all

I dribbled my ball then shot the ball from where I was

 **Swish***

 **Sighs**

I went to go get my ball

"Wow…you still got it"

That voice

I turned around

Well what'd you know, it's him. Today he was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and tan colored Timberlands

Timberlands? I'll ask later

"Hey" I said in a way too happy tone

"Hey" He said somewhat in the same way

"I haven't seen you in a while"

"I'm still here chillin. I should be sayin the same thing about you, cause I haven't been seeing you either. Where've you been?"

"I've been here chillin too. What's up with the Timberlands?"

"Oh these, it's a force of habit. I gotta change in to my sneakers"

He then heads over to the bleachers and takes out his sneakers

"Y'know when I didn't see you I was startin to think you went in to hiding" He said as he put on his sneakers

" _Went in to hiding?_ Why would I go in to hiding?"

"Cause you couldn't handle all this on the court the other day"

 **Scoffs** "Oh that"

"Yeah cause when a n*** shinin, some people can't handle it so they run cause they can't hang"

 **Chuckles** "Okay first of all, the only reason you won cause I was already tired at that point alright"

"Yeah right"

"And second of all I can play you again and win easily"

 **Scoffs** "Please"

"What you want proof?"

"Nah.. I don't think you can handle going against Escobar again"

"Escobar? Man, last time we talked you said your name was Reezy. What the hell's your name anyway?"

"I go by both. See on the streets I go by Young Reezy aka Escobar aka Pillsbury Doughboy aka the Fundraiser"

"Doughboy?"

 **Blushes*** "Well…I'm still workin on that one" He said in an embarrassed tone

 **Chuckles** "I'm talkin about your real name genius"

"You mean the government name? What'chu need that for? You the po-po or somethin?"

"No, I just wanna know"

He crossed his arms

"Why should I tell you?"

"What you don't trust me?" I asked with a smirk

"It's not that, I just don't know why I should tell you. Come to think of it you never told me your name either Ms. Blonde Bomber. What's your government name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

He then shot up

"Oh no I ain't fallin for that s*** again" He crossed his arms again

"Alright then I'll play you"

 **Chuckles** "What?"

"I'll play you. We play one game right here and right now. If I win, you tell me your real name and if you win I'll tell you mine"

 **Scoffs** "You serious?"

"Yeah"

"What game would we be playin anyway? Horse?"

"No, we gonna play Punk"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face

"Instead of spelling H-O-R-S-E, we're gonna spell P-U-N-K"

He seemed intrigued and kept on listening

"Here's the rules of the game, each shot you make is worth one point. For every two that you miss you get a letter. First one who spells the word is a punk and has to be real. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do I really have to do this cause I got better things to do"

"What you scared? You gonna punk out already" I said with a smirk

"Aye, I aint no punk" He said with annoyance

"Prove it"

"Shoo, I ain't no punk. I'm Young Reezy, I ain't afraid of nothin" He mumbled with irritation as he went past me and headed on to the court

We both got in to position. This time I let him start us off

"Alright Reezy, hope you won't be too disappointed when you get beat cause I know you don't wanna get beat by a girl now"

"B*** please" He said with confidence as he dribbled

"Heads up"

With that I instantly stole the ball from him then made my way to the basket and shot the ball

 **Swish***

"See that? I'm stylin baby!"

"Lucky shot, I'd like to see you try that again"

He then grabbed the ball and started dribbling again

"Was that a request?" I teased

 **Scoffs** "You wish"

We got back in to position again and he looked annoyed. But I grabbed the ball again and once again made it to the basket and shot the ball

 **Swish***

"Wish granted" **Giggles**

 **Grumbles**

"Oh and come to think of it, that would be a P"

"Alright I was just going easy on you, now let's play for real" He said with a lot of confidence as he got in to position

"Oh…so you were just holdin back before. Ho-ho, I can't wait to see you play for real. So we can finally see if you really got game"

 **Slight Grumbles**

 **Innerly Laughs** Its fun messing with him

I dribbled the ball and tried to get it to the basket but this time around he caught up to me. Then he managed to steal the ball away from me and headed towards the basket. I tried to block him but

 **Swish***

But missed

"HA! What! What'd I tell ya!" **Cackles** "You saw that right?"

"Alright you got a point but still got a few more to go. You ready?"

"Yeah"

So we went back and forth in getting points. He would get some then I would get some, it seemed to go on forever until finally

 **Swish***

"WOO! Now that's hot! That's hot! And I think that spells Punk!"

"Damn!" He grumbled "Best 1 out of 2"

 **Scoffs** "Naw man, we agreed on one game and I'm good. Plus I'm tired" I said sounding tired

"Yeah…me too" He said in the same way

He then heads towards the bleachers and I tag behind him. He and I both take a seat and take a breath

"But on the real though you play good" He suddenly said

"So you finally admit it's not Lady Luck"

 **Nods** "Yeah…it's not Lady Luck. You really are nice, y'know for a girl"

"Hmph"

He then leans back

"Aye" I say as I tap him with the ball "Don't think that compliment changes anything. You lost, you the punk and you gotta be up front. Now what's your real name?"

 **Chuckles** "You really wanna know huh"

"Yeah so stop stallin and tell me"

He leans forwards

"Alright, alright. You already know my street names but my government name…it's Riley, Riley Freeman"

"Riley?" **Chuckles**

 **Blushes***

"Yeah Riley, what's wrong with that?" He said with annoyance

"Nothing" I said in between chuckles

"It ain't a girl's name you know"

"I know that man, it's a unisex name"

"Oh" He said calming down

Damn its fun messin with him **Giggles**

We stayed quiet for a couple minutes then he looked over at me

"So what about you?"

"Hm?"

"I know I lost and everything but I still wanna know though if you willin to tell me. What's your real name?"

 **Smiles***

"Its okay if you don't wanna tell me, I understand"

"No its fine, I don't mind. On the streets they call me C-Murph but my real name is Cindy, Cindy McPhearson"

"Cindy?" **Laughs**

 **Scoffs** "What?"

 **Laughs** "No disrespect but you don't look like a Cindy" He said in between laughter

"Oh really? Then what do I look like then?"

 **Shrugs*** "I don't know? A Buffy?"

"Like the vampire slayer?" **Laughs** "Boy you stupid"

"I'm just saying. Wait, McPhearson? As in Fearsome McPhearson?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Damn!"

"What?"

"Naw it's just…Well…When I heard about you in school, the way they talked about you I thought they were takin about a dude. I never would of suspected you were a girl"

 **Chuckles** "Well I get that a lot"

"Yeah I figured"

"'Scuse me?"

I got a little annoyed and was about to defend myself

"I mean you definitely ain't like any girl I've ever met, let alone white girl."

I cooled down a bit cause now it was making sense

"But I like that, you pretty cool" **Smiles***

 **Smiles*** "Thanks you pretty cool too"

For a while, we just stayed quiet for a little bit then started talking about a bunch of stuff. Get this, he actually goes to my school and he's in to same things I am. Same movies, foods, and music, it's pretty interesting. We've been talking for so long, I ended up losing track of time.

 **He Yawns**

"Hey, what time is it?"

He looks down at his watch

"Uhhh, 6:39"

" _6:39_? Damn" I quickly get up and start fixing my stuff

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just gotta go"

"You gotta a curfew or somethin?"

"Naw…well something like that I just gotta be home before seven"

So I can get some sleep before my shift tonight

"Oh…Alright then" He then reached for his duffle bag

"You leaving too?"

"Naw, I'm just gonna practice a little bit then head home" He then took out his basketball

I got everything together then put the strap over my other shoulder

"Well Reezy it's been real"

"Wait, you never gave me your number so we can keep in touch"

"Oh yeah" I then took out my phone

We switched phones and typed in our numbers then switched back

"Alright we good" He then put his phone in his pocket then got up while holding his basketball "See you around C" He said with a smile

"See you Reezy" I said with a smile

He gave a head nod then headed back on to the court and I turned and started to leave. As I walked up the stairs, I stopped midway and turned. I watched him from a distance as he was shooting the ball. It was getting more impressed as I watched him, he really was good. I could stand there and watch him for a while but I knew I couldn't stay. So at that moment I turned to leave.

I don't know what's coming, but I got a feeling that things are definitely gonna get...interesting

* * *

 **Over 10,000 words split in two, definitely a lot better and easier. Cindy has an interesting life huh and kinda sad that she has to deal with all that but its like she said "Who's complaining about something you cant change?". Now that she's met Riley, her world is gonna get more interesting. How? Well you'll see as we go along. Now I know some of you guys might have been a bit thrown off from by this & Marcus' chapter as they didn't focus on Jazmine. Don't worry though, this is still Jazmine's story but it deals with Jazmine's world which includes some of the people in her world (specifically the ones closest to her). Or another way of looking at it, her world is about to collide with Huey's and once it does, it'll change _ everything_. Speaking of which, I know you guys miss our fav Revolutionary and although she appeared in the previous chapter, I know you guys missed Jazmine too. No worries you guys, our fav pair will be back in the spotlight in the next chapter.**

 _ **Notes**_

 **-All of Riley's nicknames came from the comics and from the Season 1 episode _"The Real"_**

 ** _*Personal Note*_ I'm not a sports fan so a lot of the terminology and descriptions of actions are like a foreign language to me so bear with me if a make a mistake in terms of that**

 **Read, Fav, & Review and let me know what you think about my story and what you think is going to happen to its characters**

 **Thnx for Reading All :) xoxox**


	6. Tutoring Horror

**Hello People! I have done it again. My Winter break comes to an end and school is starting soon. What better way to end off the break then to upload a new chapter. Hope you guys had a great/are having a great Winter break and wish you all the best. I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story too, it's much appreciated. I know this is a bit soon to bring up but I just wanted to say that I'm always willing to here you thoughts on my story and I'm always up for criticism but I won't accept any harsh criticism at all. It's fine to have your opinion but I won't pay any mind to you if you're going to bash my story in any way. No disrespect but It's my story and I'm still getting used to writing.**

So to **Guest** : Thank you for reading my story and I am sorry if you were not happy with the recent chapter. However, as said before I am always up for criticism but I won't tolerate any harsh or bashing kind of criticism. Not sure why you got upset, but all I can say is be patient. Everything here is connected and plays a role with in this story. It will all make sense eventually, so again just be patient.

J **ust to let everyone know, these chapters are to set up as basis for its characters and it's still early. So it is a little hard to see how everything is connected right now but I assure you its connected and will flow completely as the story goes on.**

 **I'm sorry for starting the story off on a somewhat of a somber or really an aggressive note. It's not what I usually do but I feel like I had to just to get the record straight.**

 **Now that that's over, back to happy :) Now I finished this last night but being a procrastinator that I am left it for today. Hope you all will enjoy it :)**

 **Oh and i should have told you guys this last chapter but oh well, I'll tell you now. Whenever you see the star (*) This means that the action is being done at that very moment.**

 **That is all, sorry for the delay now back to the story, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Jazmine's Narration**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Three….weeks, it has been three weeks since Huey Freeman had moved here and it had been a veeerrryy long three weeks, very long. You would think things would of died down, you'd think he would have been a lot easier to hang around, especially now that he's all settled in, you'd think things would've gotten better, but it hasn't. Things have actually gotten worse. Everyday it's the same thing, anytime I try to do something he insults me by calling me different names like idiot or incompetent. Whenever I would give him a piece of my mind, he would always call me his personal favorite insult, predictable princess. As if my reactions would always be anticipated or something._

 **Groans in Frustration**

 _Just thinking about it is getting me mad again. I mean seriously what is this guy's problem? I try to be friends and I try to be nice but all he ever does is get me mad and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of his insults and I'm sick of him._ _I CAN NOT STAND HUEY FREEMAN!_

 **Sighs**

Okay I need to calm down, I'm starting to mess up my nice and tidy diary over that…that jerk

 **Sighs**

 _I can't help but lose my patience with him but I can't keep fighting with him either cause it's a waste of time and energy. Then again I can't keep all this frustration bottled up. So a few days ago I came up with a way where I wouldn't have to keep it inside. Whenever Huey frustrates me to a point where I can't tolerate it, I excuse myself to the bathroom. I go in check if anyone's around, then when the coast is all clear I scream my lungs out. It really does help cause after I do it I feel a whole lot better. Well I mostly do, cause mind you I still have to deal with the angry afro boy again but still. Any who, I'm just gonna cross my fingers and hope that things will get better. So until then. Night_

 **Sighs**

I put my diary in my near by dresser then turned and laid on my back. I just stared at the ceiling and started to daydream

"Jazmine?"

I look over and see my mom poking her head through my half opened door

"Oh hi mommy" I said tiredly

"Jazmine are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"It was just so quiet in here, I just wanted to check on you"

I then rolled over and leaned on my stomach and raised my legs

"I'm okay mommy just tired, it's been a long day"

Thanks to a stupid, angry afro boy

"Oh alright. Dinner is in ten minutes okay"

"Okay. Did daddy come home yet?"

"No, unfortunately your father has to work late tonight"

"Again?"

"Mm-hm, he's going to be missing dinner again"

"Oh…" I said with disappointment

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. You want me to give you a dinner roll? Their fresh"

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Alright, I'll be downstairs. I'll see you in a few minutes okay"

"Alright mom"

She then left and closed the door behind her. I then grabbed my phone

 ** _Pinkie: Hey_**

 ** _Pinkie: You busy?_**

I waited a couple minutes

 **Phone Buzzes**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Little bit, I'm studying_**

 ** _Pinkie: Can you take a study break? Pleeaaassee [Sweet Smile Emoji]_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Lol Sure_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: I can take a mini break_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: What's wrong?_**

 ** _Pinkie: Nothing_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Seriously what's wrong?_**

 ** _Pinkie: Nothing, I was bored and wanted someone to talk to_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Jaz does this have to do with Afro boy?_**

 ** _Pinkie: No_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: [Suspicious Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Really, it's not_**

 ** _Pinkie: I just wanted to see what you were up to_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Jazmine is this true? [Suspicious Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Yes_**

 ** _Pinkie: No [Pensive Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Okay you caught me, yes I wanted to vent_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: [Eye Roll Emoji]_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: What'd he do now?_**

 ** _Pinkie: You know the usual_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Your not venting this to your friends why?_**

 ** _Pinkie: Cause their busy_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: By busy you mean their getting sick of you talking about him too_**

 ** _Pinkie: No_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Jazmine [Angry Face Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Yes [Pensive Emoji]_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: [Eye Roll Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Marcus I can't help it [Crying Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: He's soo annoying. I really just don't wanna deal with him again_**

 ** _Pinkie: I'm really not looking forward to going to school tomo_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Jazzy I love you but your 5min are up and I've gotta get back to studying so I'll just make this quick_**

 **Rolls eyes and Shakes head**

 **Phone Buzzes**

 ** _JazzyManCan: This guy is just trying to get under your skin so don't think too much about it. Just ignore him and let this go_**

 ** _Pinkie: Is that all?_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: STOP OBSESSING!_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: That is all_**

 ** _Pinkie: [Angry Emoji]_**

 ** _Pinkie: Your stupid_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: So are you but I love ya anyway_**

 ** _Pinkie: Lol I love you too_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Jazmine I really have to get back to studying so I'll ttyl_**

 ** _JazzyManCan: Night_**

 ** _Pinkie: Night Marcus_**

I plug in my phone and lay it on my small dresser

 **Sighs**

Maybe Marcus is right, maybe I shouldn't make a big deal about this.

I quickly get up off my bed and jump up on to my feet

Y'know what, I'm not gonna let Huey Freeman get the best of me. I'm going to go to school tomorrow with a huge smile on my face and I'm going to ignore whatever sarcasm or insult that stupid afro boy has to throw at me

 **Smiles***

Tomorrow's going to be the best day ever!

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Edward Wuncler High School**

 **Third Period**

It is now third period which means it's time for English class. As fate would have a serious hatred for me since every time I hope something doesn't happen it does anyway. It turns out the guidance counselor made a mistake when they made Huey's class schedule. Meaning, he was actually in my third period class after all. So guess who he was assigned to sit next to for the rest of the year, go on guess.

 **Groans in Annoyance**

Why? Just Why? But y'know what, today is a new day and I won't let him get to me

"Alright everyone, now for the next few minutes I want you all to turn to the person next to you and discuss the chapters we recently read from "The Awakening". After that, we will then discuss it together as a class. Now get started" She then took a seat and began look at some papers

Oh joy it's now time to talk to Mr. Sunshine

 **Inner groans**

Not gonna let him get to me, not gonna let him get to me

 **Inhales and exhales**

Wish me luck

"So…Huey, what did you think of the last chapters?"

"What chapters?"

"Y'know the chapters we were supposed to read last night"

"You mean chapters 22, 23 and 24. You should know at least some of your roman numerals by now you know."

Here we go, just ignore him

"Uh...yeah… sooo anyway, what'd you think about it?"

"About what?"

"About what happened?"

"Well how do you feel about what happened?"

"Well…I…I asked you first"

"And I'm asking you second, so what?"

"So…since I asked you first you're supposed to answer first"

"No I don't"

"Uh yeah you do"

"No I don't, there's no rule that says that I have to answer first cause you asked first."

Now I'm starting to get annoyed

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

Yet, he's as calm as can be

"That, start up an argument"

"I'm not starting anything, all I asked is how you felt about chapters whose numbers you are still so unsure of. Did you even read this or did you skim it?"

"Okay you are being-"

 **Clears throat**

I looked up and saw that Ms. Avery was staring at us with an annoyed look

"Ms. DuBois and Mr. Freeman are you two discussing the book?"

"Y-yes ma'am" I said timidly

"Alright then" She dismissed as she went back to her reading

Great….I got in trouble again thanks to Afro boy. My gosh he gets me sooo **Inner Growls**

 **Sighs***

Calm down Jazmine, today's a new day remember? He's just trying to get to you. Don't get mad it's what he wants, I'm just gonna ignore him

 **Inhales* Exhales***

Okay, take two

"Okay, now let's get back to this book"

He just looked at me with a neutral expression

"I'll start"

"Okay" He said blankly

"Now I think Edna's finally giving in to temptation and eventually going to get together with…what was his name again? Robert I think."

I then waited for him to chime in but all he did was arch his brow

"What?" I asked in confusion

"That's it?"

"What?" I was even more confused

Why was he looking at me like that?

"Temptation? Is that all you got from that?" He finally said in the same blank tone

"Uh…well…yes"

Did I say something wrong?

 **He shakes his head scoffs**

"Typical"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No What?" I said with slight irritation

"It's funny, I don't really care about this stuff cause most of these books are mostly about white people and the plotlines for these stories don't interest me at all. Though despite my disinterest in it at least I understand it"

"I…Wh…what are you talking about anyway?" I said in the same tone

"You do know that it's so much more than that right?"

That caught me off guard

"Uh…"

"These chapters show that she's starting to reveal the real her"

"The real her?"

I didn't know that

I just stayed quiet and listened as he went on

 **Sighs** "After swimming at the Grand isle and going as far as she did which is something she never could do, something changed in her. It's like the bubble that's she's been sitting in for the longest time was breaking around her. Everything she thought she knew about her family, her friends and even herself had completely changed. Yes she is starting to realize her growing sexual attraction to that Robert character but that's just a part of the story. The real chunk of it is that she's starting to see the world in a whole new light because she gained independence, something you wouldn't know anything about and obviously have yet to experience"

Whoa… I didn't know all that, I gues…wait a minute what did he just say?!

"Excuse me?! I know what independence means and I do happen to have it and I definitely don't need to gain any kind of clarification from you Freeman"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

 **Scoffs** "Could have fooled me" He then started writing in to his notebook

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean from the outside looking in, it appears that you have no clue how to handle things on your own and just cry and whine to others just to know what to do cause you never do. So you don't even seem to try and find a way to fix your own problems"

"I…you…I…"

"Are you going to squeak again princess?"

"Sqea-" **Growls**

That's it!

I raised my hand

"Mrs. Avery, Ms. Avery"

She looked up

"Yes Ms. DuBois?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom, please?"

"But Ms. DuBois we're about to begin in a couple of minutes cant it wait"

Through the corner of my eyes I looked over at Huey who was writing still but almost as if he could sense me he looked over at me causing me to snap out of it

"I'm afraid not. I forgot to go before I left home and I've been holding it for the past few periods. I reeeaaallly have to go"

 **Sighs** "Alright, hurry back"

I quickly got up and took the bathroom pass from her then I left the room

 **Four minutes later**

Stupid Huey, he's such a jerk

There's a bathroom on every floor but I always go to the one on the second floor. You know to take the long way and blow off some steam

 **Growls**

That stupid, stupid boy why can't he just give me a break already. Just stupid

I was so in to my thoughts I wasn't really paying attention and…

"OOF!"

I ended up bumping to someone. He hit my shoulder a bit hard and it nearly took me off balance

"Ow"

But he still hurt my shoulder a bit

I rubbed it then turned to see who I bummed in to. He rubbed his shoulder to then turned to me

"Watch where you going!" He yelled in frustration

"Sorry, I-whoa…"

 **My eyes widened**

This guy he was wearing a red hoodie, black pants and black sneakers and he had his hair in…what do they call it? Cornrow braids, but that's not what surprised me. What surprised was...

He arched a brow and looked more annoyed

"What? What are you looking at?" He says in the same tone

He…actually looked a lot like…Huey

 **He then scowled**

 **Gasps**

My gosh, he really does look like Huey

"Aye, you got a problem Mariah?"

I snap out of it

"Uh…no, no sorry. You just…remind me of someone"

The scowl went away but he now looked kind of confused

 **I shrug and smile nervously**

 **Scoffs and Shakes head** "Dumb b***" He mumbled as he turned walked away

I watch him for a second then I turn and start walking again

 **Flashback**

 **Weeks Earlier**

"Sooo Huey, Did you move here with your family" I turned over to him

"You can say that" He said blankly

"Uh…so…what's your family like?"

"It's not important" He said coldly

Man this guy

"Um…any brothers or sisters?"

"No" He said in a blank and cold tone "Can we just get on with this tour thing already" I was a bit taken off guard by that response and stopped walking

He then walked ahead of me without even noticing that I stopped

Golly, did I struck a nerve?

"Hey, are you coming?"

I snapped out of it

"Uh, yeah coming!" I then catch up to him

 **Flashback Ends**

Hmm, I wonder why Huey would lie about something like that. I mean that guy definitely has to be his brother or maybe some kind of blood relative cause there's no way they couldn't be related, that guy looks way too much like Huey. I wonder why Huey was so avoidant about that or about talking about his family for that matter.

After a few minutes I finally make it to the second floor bathroom. But by the time I made it down there, I actually wasn't mad anymore. I guess running in to Huey's look alike switched my anger to curiosity. Even though I'm not mad anymore, I was in no rush to go back to class. I may be curious about him, but I know better than to ask him to clarify anything for me. Guarantee if I ask, all he's going to do is beat around the bush, then he'll insult me and get me mad all over again then I'll be right back here where I started. Sooo not worth it. Plus, the last thing I wanna do is deal with Huey "Sourpuss" Freeman any more than I actually have to.

About five or six minutes later, I went back to class. My teacher was not happy with me but she didn't have to say anything for me to know that. The annoyed look she gave me when I walked back in to the room had said plenty. Luckily for me, she was back to teaching so I didn't have to talk to Mr. Sunshine anymore. For rest of that period, we completely ignored each other which was fine with me. It's like I said before, I don't wanna have to deal with this guy any more than I have to. Fast forward to French class and fate was actually on my side as we didn't near each other.

YAY!

Well… I shouldn't say that it was fate cause we don't have assigned seats in French anyway but still. I didn't have any interactions with him whatsoever and that makes me ecstatic

EEEE!

Finally, finally! Things are, looking up for me. Maybe fate didn't have it out for me after all

 **Fourth Period**

 **Bell Rings**

"That's the bell. Now everyone, remember your assignment and do not forget to do the reading. Remember what I always tell you, the more you practice the better and easier it will come to you. Excellente journée à tous"

The class scrambled their things together and some begin to leave

"Oh, Mademoiselle DuBois, I'd like to speak with you"

I put my notebook in my bag then I put my bag on to my shoulder then headed in to her desk

"Yes Mrs. Widicker?"

"Now Jazmine, I'd like to discuss your grades with you"

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

"Well there's no easy way of saying this, but…your endanger of failing"

WHAT?!

"What? How?"

"Well, while you assignments are good and you've been doing decently with the quizzes but you haven't been doing that well on the exams"

"But…but…but, I, I did pass some of the exams"

"Actually on the first, your grade was in the high 70's. The second and third were alright, but as for the midterm that we had taken last week…I'm sorry to say but you failed it"

 **Eyes Widen*** "Failed?! How?!"

I studied forever for that exam, how'd I fail?!

"Well I can't show it to you at the moment as I left all of the exams in my office. Though, what I can remember from the top of my head you missed quite a bit of accents, you misspelled a few of the words and in addition you also mistranslated a majority of the phrases"

"I…well…gosh…Is there any way I can boost my grade?"

"Yes there is and don't worry you still have some time. However, I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity now cause if you just goof off I promise you, you won't pass. Mind you there's two exams left then the final so I hope you understand that."

"I understand and thank you. So what do I have to do?"

"Now for starters, I would recommend that you participate a lot more. Participation, is counted even if it's not a lot of points, but every little bit counts."

 **Innerly Groans** I hate doing that, I'm not that great at pronunciations and I sound weird when I try but….oh well I'll figure something out

"Okay…what else can I do?"

"Other than that, I greatly encourage you to get a tutor"

"Alright, done" I said with determination

"Hold on Miss Dubois, there's a dilemma with that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well because this is the middle of the semester, all of the tutors are booked for the rest of the year"

"Oh…" I said with disappointment

Great…now what am I going to do?

"However, I was able to pull a few strings and managed to get you a tutor"

 **Smiles*** "Really, that's great. Which teacher is going to be my tutor?"

"Actually, your tutor is one of your classmates"

"One my classmates? Who?"

Just then someone then stood next to me. I looked over and saw…Huey

Why is he here?

"Ah…Monsieur Freeman, thank you for staying back"

Staying back? She asked him to stay? Why?

"It's no problem" He said in his usual blank tone

What's happening here?

"Jazmine, Huey will be your tutor"

WHAT?! HE'S WHAT?! HE-WHY?!

"Uh…oh…o…kay…" I said hesitantly

Why?

"Now I know it seems strange to have a new student act as a tutor since he's been here for a short period of time. However, within this short period of time Huey has been able to comprehend the material extremely well and has been doing marvelously on quizzes and the last two exams. He got perfect scores on both of them, including the midterm"

Wow…that is impressive, but I'm still not happy

"I think Huey would be the perfect tutor for you"

Wish I could say the same

"Now I hope you two will set up some kind of schedule to how and when you will meet. If you would like to review your exams, you know my office hours, just come then and I'd be happy to review them with you. I wish you both the best of luck"

With that she grabbed her bag and left the room. Leaving me alone with Huey. Huey then looked at me and I got nervous

"Uh…I…I gotta go" I rushed passed him and left the room

I can't believe this is happening. Seriously I don't know what's worse, the fact that for the first time in my life I'm actually failing a class or the fact that my tutor is Huey Freeman, the guy that's been driving me crazy. Ugghhh…Why? Oh why? Why me?!

* * *

 **Fifth Period: Lunch**

I still can't get over any of this. Huey with me for the rest of the year, acting as my tutor. Me spending I don't know? Two or three hours in a room alone with him, WHY?!

I got out of the lunch line with my tray

Honestly I don't even know why I got on the line anyway. I don't have much of an appetite. **Sighs** Why does fate hate me? What'd I do to deserve this?

I walked across the cafeteria and made my way towards my usual table. Cindy and Monica were already there and were going on about something. Normally I would listen in but I'm just too sad to really care.

"Awww, two peas in a pod" Monica gushed

"Mo stop" Cindy said in embarrassment

"You like him, Cindy's in loooove" Monica teased

"Wait what?" I said in shock

Cindy's in what?!

"What are you guys talking about?!"

"Cindy's got a new beau" Monica said in a happy but teasing tone

 **Gasps** "When? Where?!" I asked in excitement

"Mo shut up, I do not, and Jaz he's just a friend I met in the park"

"A friend you've been meeting up with for the past three in a half weeks to play ball"

"Exactly, we just play ball and just chill in the park, that's it" She crossed her arms

"Chilling in the park? What were you guys doing for that long period of time" I asked suspiciously but of course you can tell that I was just teasing

"Nothin, we were just…just talking"

Monica and I look at each other with a smirk then looked back at the embarrassed Cindy

"Just talking?" I asked in the same suspicious tone

"Yeah" Cindy insisted

"Just talking?" Monica asked in the same tone as me

"Yes" Cindy hissed in annoyance

"And nothing but talking?" I asked with arched a brow

"Yes, yes and yes. Seriously what do ya'll want from me?"

Monica crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table

"How 'bout a name?"

"Young Reezy" She said blankly

I was a bit caught a bit off guard

"Oh…that's an…interesting name. It's very…very…unique" I then gave a supportive but also nervous smile

Cindy as smart as she was always associating herself with hoo-I mean…interesting characters. Although I'd never be that comfortable with that she's still my bestie and need to be supportive.

 **Eye Roll*** "Jaz, Young Reezy is just his street name. His real name is Riley"

"Riley?"

Okay that I like a lot better

"Hmm, I like it it's cute. Tell me something though, is he?" Monica teased

 **Scoffs** "Ya'll are killing me"

"Come on Cin, is he?"

"Yeah is he?" I joined in

I mean he's got to be cute, he's got a cute name

"Look, I'mma tell ya'll one last time so you can get off my back. He and I are homies, okay. We are **just** homies. **Just ** homies, buddies, friends, whatever you wanna call it. We're not together, he's not my new beau, he is just my friend. We are just friends, is that clear?"

Monica and I look at each other with a mischievous look then look at Cindy

"Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend" We both sang

Cindy shook her head then put her hand to her face and leaned on the table

"You guys are ridiculous" She said with slight annoyance

"Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend" We continued

"Okay now ya'll are startin to get annoying. How long are you going to keep this up?"

"How long?" I said with a smile "We're just getting started"

"And I can keep this up all day" Monica said happily "You ready Jaz?"

"Second verse, same as the first"

"Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend" We sang a bit louder

 **Groans and Shakes head**

"Damn ya'll are annoying"

"I know, that's why you love us" Monica had said happily before joining me in our little sing along

"Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend, Cindy's got a boyfriend"

Cindy then puts her hands up

"Alright, Alright already! Enough!"

 **Giggles Uncontrollably**

 **Eye Roll*** "Now changing subject, Jazmine what's going on with you? What's got you down?"

I stop laughing

"Huh?" I said surprised

"Before you came to the table, you were looking like your puppy just died"

I can't believe Cindy actually noticed that. I mean y'know with all the teasing that was going on with this new Riley character.

At that moment all my sadness that I'd forgotten came rushing back. Cindy and now Monica, who had now stopped laughing were both looking at me waiting for me to give an answer.

"Well Jaz? What's got you down?" Cindy asked in a curious tone

"Uh…well…I-"

"Aye C-Murph" A boy's voice said cutting me off

"Huh?"

I look over my shoulder and was a bit surprised

"Hey Reezy, what's up" Cindy said happily

Reezy?

They did a quick handshake, forgot what the word for it is but I think you got the gist of it

"Nothin much, what's up with you?"

"Nothin, just chillin with my girls' here. This is Monica and that's Jazmine"

"Nice to meet you" Monica said happily

"Hi…"I said a bit nervously

I know this boy, he's the one I ran in to earlier, Huey's look alike. He was Riley?

"Reezy, what'chu doing here?"

"Oh, they changed my schedule so this is my lunch period now"

"That's cool. You got any plans for lunch?"

"Naw…Since they changed my lunch period the people I usually sit with don't come till sixth period"

"Aww, that's sucks" Monica said sympathetically

 **Shrugs*** "Yeah"

"Well Reezy if you don't have any plans or nothing, you can sit here with us"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if ya'll don't mind" She said looking at me and Monica

"Yeah, I'm fine with it"

"Jaz?"

I snap out of it

"Uh yeah, its fine"

"Alright, that's what's up" He said happily

Riley then took a seat next to Cindy

"Oh, my bad I forgot to give a good intro. Jazmine and Monica this is Riley Freeman-"

"But ya'll can call me Young Reezy" He said confidently

 **Laughs** "You guys are finishing each other's sentences? How cute" Monica teased

"Mo don't start that again" Cindy said in a warning tone

"Start what?" He asked curiously

"Inside joke" Monica simply said dismissing his question "But for the record though, we already knew your name she already told us"

He then got a smirk

"Really?" He looked at Cindy "So you already talkin about me huh?"

"Mm-hm" Monica confirmed

"Okay, all I said was that we chill at the park and play ball so can we squash this" She said looking at Monica

Monica put her hands up

"O-kay"

I honestly wasn't paying attention at all. My eyes were honestly stuck on Riley. I mean I can't believe that Huey's look alike was Cindy's new "friend". I wonder if he even remembers me

"Uh is there a problem?" He asked me but I didn't hear him

I mean I ran in to him earlier today so it should be fresh in his mind

"Hello? Mariah? Yo Mariah!"

Should I ask him? Would that be weird?

"C, what's her name again?"

"It's Jazmine. Jazmine, hellooo"

"Jazmine?"

"Jaz? Hey Jaz!" Monica said with confusion

I snap out of it

"Huh?"

"Jaz are you alright?" Cindy asked with concern

"Uh…yeah"

"Are you sure" Monica asked in the same tone "Cause you looked out of it"

"And you were starin down at me" Riley said sounding a little annoyed

"Oh I was?"

"Yeah" He insisted

"Sorry…didn't mean too"

"Does this have anything to do with what you were sad about earlier?" Monica asked curiously

"Uh…"

"Oh yeah…Jazzy I'm sorry I completely forgot about that. What was going on?"

"Oh…well…I…"

Wait a minute, what was Riley's last name again?

"Freeman…"

"Yeah?" Riley answered

"Riley Freeman, Freeman's your last name right?" I said with a bit too much excitement

"Uh yeah…what about it?" He answered sounding uncomfortable

I didn't realize how weird I was acting or even noticed that Cindy and Monica were looking at me like I was crazy. But I had my reason for acting this way.

Riley's last name was Freeman and who else do I know with that name? Could it be? I only got one shot to see

"Riley, do you-"

"Riley" A boy had called out

Wait a minute, that voice. I recognize that voice

I look over and there he was, it was Huey. He was standing right next to me. Well…near me, he was standing in the middle of the table but he was close by me. He also wasn't alone, next to him was an Asian looking boy who was the around the same as him and had black spiky hair. He was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and had red headphones around his neck

My gosh having them right across from each other was like you were looking at a two way mirror. They looked so much alike, I mean besides the hair and clothes differences of course

"Riley" Huey said again

Riley went from a smile to just and annoyed scowl

"Damn it n***, what'chu want"

Huey looked a bit more annoyed

"Here" He said in his usual tone as he tossed a pair of keys to Riley

Riley instantly caught them

"You forgot your keys again."

"Thanks…" Riley said in a huff

"I'm gonna be home late tonight so I don't need any more problems from you"

"Problems? What problems? I ain't do nothin"

"Yeah, tell that to the window you broke when you left your keys the last time, the window that's still being paid for"

Riley crosses his arms

"Man you and your b***-ass don't know how to let things go"

 **Huey rolls his eyes**

Riley then realized we were watching them

"Everybody this here is my gay ass brother Huey" Riley said in annoyance

So they are brothers

"Hey" Huey said blankly

"Hi" Monica and Cindy said in usion

"This is Hiro" Huey said blankly

 **Hiro waved**

"Hey" He said in a happy tone

"Nice to meet you" Monica said happily

"S'up Riley" He said while giving a head nod

"S'up" Riley said returning the gesture

"S'up C" He nodded

"S'up" She said while doing the same thing

How'd Cindy know him?

"We're gonna go. Riley, don't stay out late again"

"N***, you ain't the boss of me. I'll come home when I feel like it"

"Riley I mean it, you've got a curfew and you better abide to it and be home before I get there" He warned

"Pssh…"

"I will know if you're not home, just to let you"

"Yeah, whatever"

 **Eye roll**

Huey then made eye contact with me for a minute. I got nervous and looked away. He then starts to leave, with Hiro right behind him

"It was nice meeting you both" Monica called out

"Likewise" Hiro called out "See you around"

"Bye to you too big head" Riley called out in annoyance

That was obviously meant for Huey but he completely ignored Riley

Well, I certainly learned quite a bit today. Huey's lookalike turned out to be Huey's brother after all, he and Cindy had something going on but I don't think they realize it yet, Huey Freeman actually had friends which is seriously surprising and this guy doesn't seem to be anything like Huey at all, Cindy somehow knew Huey's friend, I also find out Huey and I have the same lunch period too and what else? Oh right, Mr. Sunshine's gonna be my tutor. Yippee, Ugghh

"Damn, I can't stand his ass"

"Not to be nosy or anything but I sense that the feelings mutual" Monica chimed in

"Damn.. Reezy, you talk about him all the time. Now that I've met him, I can see why you call him McHater, is he ever happy about anything?"

"Cin, I'm sure he's not that bad"

"Pssh…he's always been like that, he's always been a hater" Riley said in annoyance

 **Scoffs** "I got history with his ass and I never seen'm look interested or happy 'bout nothin"

"I've got art with him and…well…he doesn't look too happy there either but I'm sure that it's just…" **Shrugs** "Not his cup of tea"

Riley and Cindy look at Monica with an arched brow

"Mo, who are you kidding? I don't think this boy gets happy about anything. I don't think he ever has, has he?" She looked over at Riley

 **Scoffs** He simply just takes a bite of his sandwich

"Well…he…I…" Monica said trying to find the words

"Hmph, I dub thee sir McHater. May you continue to suck the fun out of anything amusing"

"Here, Here" Riley said lifting his milk carton

"Here, here" Cindy says doing the same

They both clang their cartons then take a drink

"But on the real though, the only person that really knows McHater other than you Reezy would be Jazmine here"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"She talks about him all the time" She said before taking a bite of her own sandwich

"Really?" He then looks at me "So he's been gettin on your nerves too?"

"Uh…."

"Oh yeah, he has. Honestly it's like he loves to pick on her, every day. Everyday its somethin"

"Now that I can agree with" Monica finally chimed in

 **Chuckles** "Not surprising"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason why Jaz was so down in the dumps earlier"

EEP! Dang it these guys know me way too well

 **Chuckles** "Yeah…wait a minute" Cindy then looks at me "Jaz is Huey the reason why you were upset before?"

"Um…"

"Well is he?"

All eyes were on me now

Gosh I hate it when all eyes are on me, it makes me really nervous. What should I do? Should I lie? Should I even try to lie? Oh the heck with it

"Well…" I said sounding a little embarrassed

 **Monica and Cindy both Groans**

"Great…" Monica said in a slightly irritated ton

"What'd he do this time?" Cindy said with a little more irritation

"Well…it's not necessarily him, he didn't do anything. It's just my teacher, she told me that Huey's gonna be my tutor"

"Tutor? Your failing?" Monica asked curiously

"I am not failing. I'm…I'm just…endanger of failing" I said embarrassed

"You? Jazmine Dubois is failing a class?" Cindy asked in disbelief "I must be in the damn twilight zone cause this just can't be" She then crossed her arms

"What class is this for?"

"French"

"Damn Jaz and you love that class" Cindy said sympathetically

"I know…" I said sadly

"And your teacher chose Huey of all people" Monica said still not believing it

"Yup"

"Why?" She asked in the same tone

"Cause he's a nerd" Riley suddenly said

We all look at him in confusion

"My brother not only is a b***, but his ass is also a nerd. Always got his nose in a damn book. He's always gettin good grades, always"

"Riley's right, my teacher said that Huey got a perfect score on the third test and on the midterm"

"Damn, and he's only been here for like a few weeks" Cindy said sounding a bit surprised

"I know"

"Wait tutoring lasts up until the end of the year" Monica points out

"Uh-huh" I said sadly

"That means you gonna be stuck with McHater for the rest of the year and it's gonna be more than usual" Cindy added on

"Yup" I said sounding even sadder

"Damn, I'm sorry Jaz" Cindy said sympathetically

"Me too" Monica said in the same tone

"I'm sorry too, but hey at least you don't have to live with him" Riley simply said

"You gonna be okay?" Monica asked

"Yeah…" I then straighten myself out "I mean now that I said it out loud, I guess it's not gonna be so bad. I think I'll manage and I'm definitely not gonna let him get to me" I said with a hopeful smile

Cindy and Monica then smile

"Good for you Jazzy" Cindy said happily

"Yeah, way to think positive" Monica said in the same tone

Then saying that just made me feel even more confident and more motivated

"You know what, it is gonna be alright and I am gonna get through these tutoring sessions. Even if it is with that killjoy"

"That's what's up!" Riley cheered

"That's right" Cindy said in the same tone

"Go Jazmine!" Monica added on

"I mean it's just one class, it's not like things could get any worse right?"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Jazmine, you're failing my class"

"What?!"

My math teacher wanted to see me after class about something. I thought it was about the last math homework I accidently spilled coffee on the morning that I was supposed to hand it in. Don't ask. Anyways, I came in to her office thinking it was about homework but now…now she's telling me I'm failing

 **Innerly Groans**

Seriously, why, why is this happening to me?!

"I….I don't understand how…why…."

She then rummaged through the papers and then took out a small book that I recognized as her grade book. She opened it then showed me

"You see Miss DuBois, you haven't been doing so well on the last few quizzes"

"Oh…"

"And on the exams, well those are decent by I'm sorry to say they aren't really helping much at all. Now as for last week's midterm…" She then searched through the pile of papers then handed me a packet

My…heart….dropped.

Right in front of me was a big fat F, an F, I got an F. I…I…I can't believe this, I got an F, me?! I have never gotten an F in my entire life, EVER. I've never even gotten an a D let alone anything lower than a C, well up until yesterday I mean but still I have never, ever gotten an F before.

 **Innerly Groans**

Why, Why? Why is this happening to me? Why?!

 **Sighs** "Wow...I can't believe it"

I feel lightheaded, is it warm in here? I feel really overheated right now

"Now I can see that this may be very distressing for you"

 **Innerly Scoffs** Yeah, no kidding

"Is there any possible way that I can increase my grade? Maybe an extra credit project I could do? Or is it possible that I can retake the exams?" I asked with a smile and a glimmer of hope

"No"

My smile went away

Well that was a bust

"Please Mrs. Heckler, there's got to be a way I can pass the class"

"Well there is one thing you can do"

YES!

"Really? What is it?"

"I recommend that you get tutoring"

"Tutoring? I can do that"

"Now Miss DuBois I should let you know that a majority of the tutors are booked and there's no space available for the group sessions too"

"Oh…" I said in disappointment

"However…I was able to pull a few strings and get you a tutor for the rest of the semester" She said happily

"That's great…wait…"

Wait a minute, why do I feel like I've been down this road before?

Then it hit me

Oh my gosh

"Uhh…Mrs. Heckler, who exactly is my tutor?"

"Well…" **Knock Knock**

She was cut off by a knock on her door.

"You can come in"

The knob then turned and the door had opened

"Sorry I'm late, I had to deliver a document to the main office"

That voice

I turned my head and I saw Huey. He looked at me and I got an uneasy feeling

Why is Huey here?

"Oh it's alright Mr. Freeman, your actually right on time. I was just about to tell Miss Dubois"

Tell me what? And why is Huey here? Could he…no…no…please no…

"Miss DuBois"

"Y…yes"

Please no

"Mr. Freeman will be your math tutor for the rest of the semester"

 **SCREAMS**

I didn't scream out loud but gosh I sure wish I could. Why is this happening to me?!

"Huey's...my tutor?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes, that's right"

I looked over at him and he simply looked at me

Huey Freeman as my tutor, for two subjects, every day in and out of school

At that moment all of the insults, sarcastic remarks, every interaction I have ever had with him had all came rushing back and so did all the frustration, annoyance and irritation that this boy has caused. All that he's put me through and now I'm gonna be stuck with him every day for the rest of the year

I felt like my eye was about to twitch

I WON'T HAVE IT!

"Uh Mrs. Heckler, are you sure there isn't something else I could do other than tutoring?"

Huey arched a brow

I know its mean that I'm doing this, but if you were in my position you'd be doing the same thing too. I mean a person can only take so much

"Well there is something you can do"

"Really?" I said with a glimmer of hope

"Yes, you can keep doing what you're doing and fail my class then take it over again during summer break"

"Oh…" I look down in disappointment

Why me?

"Miss Dubois"

I look up at her

"I assure you that Mr. Freeman is a good choice as a tutor. Despite being here for a short period of time, he has been doing phenomenally well on the quizzes and the exams. I'm sure working with him would be the best thing for you"

Yeah…that's because you've barely spent much time with him so you haven't gotten a chance to really get to know his "charming" side

"Now, I should assure that whatever issue you two may have you will be able to push it aside and focus on tutoring. Am I right?"

 **Nods***

"Mr. Freeman?"

 **Huey Nods**

"Now I will leave the scheduling to you two, though I do recommend you practice frequently if you want to pass my class"

She then grabbed a piece of paper and began writing

"Now I understand that I kept you both here beyond the late bell. So I'll write a note to notify your teachers to excuse the lateness. Now Miss DuBois what is the name of your fourth period teacher?"

I was about to answer

"Mrs. Widicker, we have the same class together" Huey said blankly cutting me off

"Alright then, thank you" She then proceeded to write "Now let me just sign and place both of your names here and…done. Here you are" She said while handing the note to me

I grab it and put it inside of my pocket. Then I stand up and put my bag on my shoulder

"I wish you both the best of luck and if you need help feel free to ask" She said with a smile

"Thank you Mrs. Heckler" I said sounding cheery

I seriously hate my life

I left her office and Huey was behind me or at least I think he was. I really didn't care, I just kept on walking

GAH! I can't believe this! I'm failing math, I'm endanger of failing French and yet the only solution that could be created to help me is to pair me up with a sourpuss. A sourpuss who not only is such a downer but he makes me wanna scream and drives me crazy.

"Jazmine"

Gosh I can't believe this

"Jazmine!"

Being stuck with Freeman alone, all semester long I can't even-

"Jazmine! Hey Jazmine!"

"Huh?" I snap out of it

Did someone call me?

I turned around

Oh…it's just him

 **Eye Rolls***

I really don't wanna talk to him right now, but…I'm not a mean person and I can't run from him forever so…why not?

I stop and wait for him to approach me

"Geez, you really like to walk fast" He says blankly

"Yeah…sorry…" I started to walk again

"Wait"

I stop and turn to him

"Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding me"

"I…I'm not avoiding you"

 **Eye Roll*** "Jazmine, you are a terrible liar"

"I'm not lying" I insisted

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"I…well…l…last time I checked you're supposed to look forward when your walking"

I then started to walk a bit faster then intended

 **Shakes Head*** "There you go again princess, off and running away. Just avoiding the problem rather than facing it"

 **Scoffs** This guy

I quickly turn to him and walk towards him

"Okay… maybe I am avoiding you but isn't pretty obvious as to why I'm avoiding you?" I said irritably

He just arched a brow and said nothing so I went on

"All you ever do is insult me and drive me crazy. Doesn't that even effect you? Don't you even care about what you're doing to me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

 **Scoffs** "Figures" I cross my arms and started to walk normally again

 **Sighs** "Jazmine"

I just kept on walking

"Jazmine"

He then caught up to me and walked beside me

"Jazmine… look I don't normally do this, mostly because I hate it. I hate apologizing and I mean I really hate it but…I'm sorry"

I stop walking and look at him with a surprised look. He stopped too and just looked at me

"What?"

Did he just apologize to me?

"I said…" He said while grating his teeth **Inhales* Exhales*** "I'm sorry" He said more calmly

Oh my gosh, he did. He actually just apologized

"Really?" I was still in shock

"Yeah" He said in the same tone

I can't believe it

"Wow…"

 **Sighs** "Jazmine look, now I know you don't like me"

Now I wouldn't say that

"I really don't care"

Maybe I should rethink this

"And…I really don't know what to say after that, but I do know that you do need my help with passing and I'm willing to give it. I really don't care either way but I know you do. I can tell that you actually do care about your grades"

"Why? Because I'm predictable? A predictable little princess" **Eye Roll***

"No, because of that worried look you got when Mrs. Heckler told you that you were failing and it's the same look you got when Mrs. Widicker told you the same thing"

 **Exhales**

"Point is, I can help you and I'm sure we can put aside our differences to help you pass both classes. Thing is, you've got to be willing to go along with this. It's on you"

It's weird. In the time that I've known him I've been used to Huey Freeman, the big condescending, sarcastic, inconsiderate, know it all of a jerk who's hobby was to make me crazy. But this Huey, he wasn't being condescending, sarcastic or anything. I think for the first time, Huey Freeman was actually being…sincere.

"Well?" He said blankly

"Mmm…o-kay…okay, I'm up for it. But can you please take it down a notch with the insults?"

"Hmm…it's going to be hard to do. You're kind of an easy target"

My jaw just dropped

 **Scoffs*** I can't believe he just said that

"But… I think I can so alright"

"So we meet, you tutor me and we'll be civil with each other. Deal?" I extended my hand

"Deal" He reached out and grabbed my hand

We shook hands then separated them

"Alright, so let's set up the first session then we'll figure out the rest from there" He said blankly

"Okay, so when do you wanna meet?"

"How about today after school"

 **Shakes Head*** "Cant today's Wednesday, I've got cheer practice"

"Oh"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, is that alright?"

He thought for a second

"Yeah, its fine"

 **Smiles*** "Great"

"So where do you want to meet?"

 **Smile fades**

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part"

"Yeah, but we have to do it in a quiet place where there isn't a lot going on. I know that little brain of yours tends to drift off and gets easily distracted."

"Hey! That's an insult. I thought we agreed no insults"

"Whatever, point is I'm going to need your full attention for every one of our sessions. So we need to figure out a place where we can get some peace and quiet"

"Well what'd you have in mind?"

"Mmm, I was thinking maybe Woodcrest library"

"Woodcrest library?! That's all the way downtown, we can't go there"

"Well, then if not there where do you suggest that we go. The library here? The student patio?"

"Well…how about my house?"

"Your house?" He said with an arched brow

"Yeah. I mean, my dad doesn't come home till seven so I'll have the house to myself. There's no distractions, well not that I know of anyway and it's usually quiet so no one will interrupt us"

"Hm, seems promising. You sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

You were willing to make me go alllll the way downtown and now your asking me if you coming to my house which is literally right across the street from yours would be an inconvenience? Are you serious Freeman?

"No, not at all" I said calmly

Freeman you are something else

"Alright then, so it's settled. We'll meet at your house at around four o'clock"

School ends at around 2:35, I wonder why that late? But oh well I'm not complaining

"Sounds like a plan" I said optimistically

We start walking again

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, maybe it could be the beginning of something good, maybe it'll end with a new friendship

"Let's just hope that brain of yours will be able to comprehend everything I tell you. You know cause it can be slow when it comes to comprehending technical things"

I stop walking and my jaw drops again

Maybe this'll end with me clocking him on the back of his head with my shoe

He then stops and turns

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Why? Cause you had the decency to wait for me?"

"I kind of have to, you have the note remember?"

I tensed up a little

He then turned and started to walk away

"You coming?" He shouted without looking back

 **Sighs** Why me?

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, for this chapter that is. 3wks, 3 chapters and I'm happy but kinda burned out. Don't get me wrong I love writing but writing and brainstorming at the same exact time, yeah… not easy but I still love writing. Now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but…Sorry to say that this is going to be my last chapter for a while. See, school starts next week meaning I'm going to get super busy again and I won't know when I'll have free time to write again till the summer. But we'll see what happens.**

 **As always, Thanks so much so reading and even liking and following this story. I really do appreciate it and gives me lots of motivation :)**

 **Read, Review, Like and Follow the story, I'd love to hear what you guys think, I'm always up for creative criticism (No harsh comments)**

 **Notes**

 **-Marcus' username Jazzy Man, means someone who's smooth and fly. Things this boy is not, hence the irony**

 **-Jazmine's username Pinkie, was inspired by Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony franchise. Something I think Jazmine would not only be in to but a character that this girl could truly relate too**

 **-The Awakening is actually one of the books I had to read back when I was in High School**

 **-The Juey apology scene was actually inspired by a strip (April 13, 2000) on Go comics, where they were having a somewhat similar circumstance and Huey had made clear that he really did hate apologizing**

 **I don't know when I'll be back but again we'll see. Until then, See ya [Wave Emoji]**

 **Thanks for Reading, xoxo**


	7. We've only just begun

**Hi everybody (Wave Emoji) it's definitely been a while. Now instead of going on and on like I usually do, I'll just make this one short and just move on with the story**

 **But before I do, let me do this real quick**

 **I'd like to thank all my loyal readers for your support for my stories. I've read your comments and even have seen you guys following my story and even me and I'd like to say thank you all so much for your kind words and all your support. It really keeps me rolling :). Also a HUGE shout out to fellow writers: Schweetpea1870, Vicky28101, and Natasha annalise. I really want to thank you guys for your support and words of wisdom. I truly appreciate every bit of it (Hug Emoji)**

 **And now it's getting too long so on with the story, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Wuncler University  
**

 **Marcus' POV**

I haven't spoken to Ghost Girl since our awkward encounter a few weeks ago. Of course I have seen her around campus like I normally do. Plus…

I take a quick glance over to my right at said girl, who was in the second seat of the row that was towards the door. She was sporting her signature facial expression and usual look. The only difference today was that her hoodie was red.

She's in most of my classes so I see her very frequently. With each time I've seen her I've had numerous opportunities to talk to her and of course apologize to her for making her uncomfortable and giving her the wrong idea. However I could never bring myself to do it. Why? Well…every time I got close to her I'd get real nervous and start stuttering like an idiot. So….I've concluded to just keeping my distance and forgetting the whole thing and pray that she'd just do the same.

 **Sighs**

I know, I know, I'm being a punk, but hey what would you do if you were in my position?

"Alright class, I've graded your papers and I'm happy to say that there has been some improvement with the writing. However, it's still clear that some of you are still having trouble understanding the literature. So with that being said, please read over my comments and feel free to contact me via email to set up an appointment during my office hours. Now remember by next week I expect you and your partner to notify me on what topic you will be doing for the project. That is all, I'll see you all next week" She said while handing out the papers

She then handed me my paper then simply nodded. I flipped it to the back in order to read her comments and see my grade but all I saw in the bold black ink was: _**'Please See Me After Class'**_

O-kay…that's a first

As everyone began to leave, I got my stuff together and placed them in my bag. Then I got up and headed towards my teacher's desk

"Ah, Mr. Evans" She said in a somewhat cheery tone

"Hi professor, I…uh…wanted to talk to you about my paper"

"Oh?" She asked sounding a bit confused

"Uh, I wanted to know what was wrong with it"

"Nothing" She simply said

"Nothing?" I asked in confusion

 **Nods*** "Nothing"

"Oh…but if there's nothing wrong, then I think you forgot to grade my paper because there's no grade on here"

"Yes there is, let me see your paper"

I handed it to her like she asked. She only looked at it for a second then gave me an annoyed look

"The grade is here on the front, right here" She said with slight annoyance while handing it back

I took it, looked at it again and saw that she was right. There was an A on the front page

"Oh…sorry, I didn't see that" I said in embarrassment "But if the paper was fine then why did you need to see me?"

"Mr. Evans I didn't need to see you about your paper, I needed to speak to you about the class project"

"Oh"

"Mr. Evans, you already know I need to know what topic you'll be doing for the project. However, this is a group assignment and you still don't have a group nor a partner to work with"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that"

"Not to mention you were also absent on the day you were to choose and interact with your group"

"Well yeah, there was a….slight familial issue" I lied

Truth is a Pimp named Slickback forced me to work that day last minute since his bartender couldn't come in for some reason

"I see, well lucky for you, you weren't the only student that was absent day. So I figured I'd pair you two off since neither one of you had a partner"

 **Nods*** "That seems fair. So who am I working with?"

"Um…" She then fidgeted through her folder and pulled out a sheet which I assume is the attendance sheet and began to skim through it "Hmm…Ah here we go, Freeman. You're with Miss Freeman-McCarter"

"Who?" I asked in confusion

Freeman-McCarter? Who's that?

Before she could say another word

 **Door Opens**

My body immediately stiffened in shock

"Sorry professor, I forgot that you had asked to see me" She said calmly as she came towards us

Oh my God

"It's quite alright Miss McCarter, I was just explaining to Mr. Evans on what was going on. Now that you're here we can continue"

Oh my God, it's Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl is my partner. The very girl I have been trying to avoid is the same one I'm forced to work with. CRAP!

My nerves increased and my body tensed up even more

"Mr. Evans, this is Miss Freeman-McCarter. Miss McCarter, Mr. Evans"

"Hi" She says in the same calm tone

"Hi" I said awkwardly

Why me?

"Now Miss McCarter, I assume you're already familiar on why I asked you to see me"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Alright, now I hope the two of you will become acquainted and discuss what you will be doing for this class assignment. Like with the rest of the class, I expect to hear what topic you will be doing next time we meet. Is that clear?"

We both nod

"Now you both know my office hours, so if you have any trouble feel free to contact me. I'm sorry to rush off like this so suddenly but I need to get to a meeting" She said while quickly packing her things

"It's alright" She said in the same tone

"Alright then, see you both next class" She then rushed off leaving me and Ghost Girl alone in the classroom

Crap! Now what? This girl probably thinks I'm some crazed stalker or something and now we have to work together. Man, I've been trying to avoid this girl for so long I never even thought about what I'd even say to her. Where would I start? What could I-

"Umm...are you okay?"

I snap out of my thoughts

"Uh...yes, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I say nervously

"Well, you looked really deep in thought and you looked really tensed up about something"

"Oh...t-t-that, it's...it's nothing" I stuttered

She arched a brow in confusion for a second but her expression then changed to a blank look

"O…kay, if you say so. But if you're going to freeze up and act weird on me, working together might be a bit difficult"

"I'm not crazy and I'm not a stalker!" I unexpectedly shouted

Where did that come from? Crap! What is wrong with me?

Her face however didn't change or even react to that random outburst. Instead she simply said

"Well I should hope not. Otherwise this would be very awkward and disturbing situation" She said in that same calm tone

 **Nervous Chuckles***

"You are a weird one though, do always do this or is randomly yelling things and getting tense for thinking deeply a norm for you?"

Wow, does she really not remember what happened? If not that means I'm in the clear

"I'll take your silence, that blank stare and weird smirk as a yes"

I snap out of it again

 **Nervously Chuckles*** "Well, I do tend to put my foot in my mouth I guess" **Shrugs***

"Oh I believe you" She says blankly

"Wait, what that's supposed to mean?" I asked sounding offended

 **Slightly Chuckles*** "Not important. What is important is getting a head start on this project. Do you have any idea on what you want to do?"

"Uh...well, no actually"

"It's okay, I don't know either. I've been so busy I never really had time to think about it"

"Well if you're free we can meet up and start researching right now" I suggested

 **Shakes Head*** "Can't, I actually have to get to work right now"

"Oh..."

"But I am free tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's perfect actually"

"Alright, give me your number so we can figure out a time and place on where we can do this thing" She said while taking out her phone

I nodded and took out my own phone. We exchanged numbers and talked a bit about our plans for our so called study session. From there, it was set.

"So we'll meet up tomorrow at around 5 and just work from there"

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" She simply said blankly

"See ya"

She starts to walk off but turns around again

"Oh and Marcus, be sure to keep your outbursts and your other strange tendencies in check. I'd hate to have to smack you in an effort to snap you out of it. Plus this is your second warning, so hopefully you actually know how to take a hint" With that, she turned back around and was on her way

Second warning? What did she-what a minute…

 **Flashback**

"Just a word of advice, following people around is not a good habit. It's quite creepy to be honest….I recommend not doing that again, cause the next time I won't be so merciful"

 **Flashback ends**

S***! She Remembers! She actually does remember what happened! Great, not only does she probably think I'm some stalker, now she probably thinks I'm some crazed nut job

In that moment, I became filled with complete frustration and embarrassment

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of an awkward work session

 **Sighs in Frustration**

* * *

 **Later that Day**

 **Edward Wuncler High School…Football Field**

"L-I-O-N-S, Lions, Lions, We're the Best! L-I-O-N-S, Lions, Lions, We're the Best!"

"C'mon people! We're supposed to be making a statement here. I'm not blown away. Come on we're lions, lions roar, so roar louder!" The young, pampered brunette yelled to the younger squad of girls

"L-I-O-N-S, Lions, Lions, We're the Best!" The young squad yelled louder

"And jump higher! You've gotta make this look good!"

The girls continued while their leader went to the bleachers and sat with her own trio of girls, who were doing anything but watching the younger girls

 **Further Down the Field**

 **Jazmine's POV**

Ahhh cheerleading. The one thing that always makes me so happy and the one thing that I can truly be proud of. I have always wanted to be a cheerleader, but I never had the courage to do it. I was always too scared and awkward to try out. Once high school started, I decided that I wanted to leave my mark on Wuncler High. You know, go down in history and be remembered for doing or being something great. So…as nervous as I was I sucked it up, tried out for the team and made it! I couldn't believe it, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I honestly felt like I gained a whole lot of sisters, especially since we had this whole mentor vibe going on. When I first started out, my big sis was Jessica who's now the head cheerleader.

"Okay, how about this?" The young girl had said

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched her as she started doing a few moves. She then attempted to do a flip but lost her balance,

"OOF!"

I went over to her and gave her a hand

"You okay?" I asked her calmly

She grabbed my hand and stood up

"Yeah" She said with disappointment as she dusted herself off

 **Chuckles*** "Don't beat yourself, you just need a little bit more practice with the steps before you go all out with the flips. Come on let's do it again and I'll even do it with you"

My little sis was Faith. Faith was a sophomore and one of the very few black girls that were on the team. She, along with the latest group of new recruits joined the team only a couple of months ago. I really liked her. She was really sweet, kinda timid, innocent and…well, she really reminded me a lot of well…me or really who I used to be. That's probably why we get along so well. Honestly it just feels so good to have someone who actually looks up to you. It feels real good.

"Okay, now remember it's shimmy to the left then to the right. Then arms up then down and then superhero. Its short but we're doing it bit by bit so you can get it right. You ready?"

"Yup, let's do this" She said with determination

"Alright, let's go"

We started to do the routine

"HEY!" One girl shouted out

"TIME TA HUDDLE!"

 **Nods*** I looked over at Faith

"We'll practice this later"

She nods then we start making our way back to the group

 **With the Group**

"Nice job Chicklettes, you guys actually sucked a little less today. There might be some hope for you yet. With some more practice you guys might be somewhat closer to being as great as your big sisters and possibly as phenomenal as your fearless leader" Jessica giggled as she flipped her hair "Anyways...now that practice is over there's some stuff we need to go over before I can let you all go home."

She then turned to the younger girl next to her

"Angela start talking"

She then sat down and started looking at her phone

"Uhh...okay" The young girl fumbled through her notepad "First thing, we really need to come up with a theme for the Junior Spring dance. It's a month away and Mr. B wants to know soon so he could get a head start with preparations"

 **Sighs Seductively*** "I wanna get a head start with Mr. B on sooo many levels" Trisha (One of the older girls) had said seductively

"I hear that" Morgan (Another one of them) gushed while giving Trisha a high five

"I'm on the same boat. Well...atleast I would be if it weren't for those stupid student/teacher laws" Jessica said in disappointment "But anyways, keep going Angie" She then looked down at her phone

"Okay, uh… _"The Mighty Bee"_ still wants us to do an interview for the-"

"Yawn" Tisha said in a disinterested tone

Angie then became nervous

"Uh...well we need to work on our part in the school fundraiser-"

"Snore" Trisha said sounding more irritable

Angie became even more nervous and began to tremble abit

"Well...we...uh...have to...uh...have to..."

 **Scoffs*** "Snoozefest!" She yelled in complete annoyance which startled the already nervous Angie "Oh come on! Isn't there anything on that list that won't put us to sleep little chick?"

"Uh….um…." She mumbled nervously while looking through her notepad

"Or better yet, is there anything on there that we would actually _**want**_ to talk about?" Morgan calmly asked

Angie only stuttered and trembled even more

"I know what I'd like to talk about" Tiffany (one of the younger girls) had said confidently

"No one asked you chicklette" Crystal had said in an annoyed tone

"I know too" Another younger girl had jumped in while ignoring the rude remark "That gorgeous new kid" She gushed

 **Everyone's faces lit up**

"Now that is a topic I can get in to" Trisha said with excitement

"Have you guys seen him?" The younger girl continued

"Girl, how can we not? He's soo hot!" Tiffany exclaimed

"I know, he's just a tall, dark and just plain gorgeous! Well he's not that dark but you guys get the gist of it" Jessica says in the same excited tone

"I loooovvve his hair" Morgan joined in

"I know, it's so cool and so retro. I don't think I've ever seen anyone sport an afro that's so well kept"

"I just wanna touch it. Just run my fingers through it and feel that smooth gorgeous curly hair" **Trisha Sighs Dreamily***

 **All the older girls laugh**

"Wait what was his name again?" The younger girl asked suddenly

"M-mm, I know it's...it's something unique I think" Morgan then begins to think

"Dang it, it started with an H" Trisha said while thinking

"Oh, I remember" Jessica said while thinking "It was...it was...Huey. There we go, it's Huey, Huey Freeman"

"Wow...even his name is cool" One of the younger girls sighed

 **Nods*** "Yeah...but he doesn't like to talk much though" Tiffany mentions

"The Chicklette's right, he hardly ever says anything unless the teacher calls on him" Morgan noted

 **Shrugs*** "Maybe he's one of those silent types or he's just shy" Angela says innocently

"It's kinda weird if you ask me" The young girl remarked

The rest of the younger girls nod and agree with their teammate

 **Scoffs*** "You guys are such babies" Trisha said irritably causing the young ones to become confused **Eye Roll*** "Everyone knows that being the silent and mysterious type is what makes a guy more interesting"

"Well that...and the fact that he's super-hot!" Morgan added on

All the other girls laugh and continue to gossip

 **Chuckles*** Look at them, all this fuss over Huey **Chuckles*** It's so stupid, he's seriously not worth all this excitement. Oh and for the record, Huey maybe quiet but he is not shy and he's definitely not the silent type. Also he's not mysterious either, weird probably but not mysterious.

I look over at Faith (who was sitting right next to me rather than her group) laughing and listening in to all the gossip. I giggle and shake me head then go back to doodling in my book, which I what a normally do during these little meetings anyway.

If only they knew, but it's not like I'll tell'em

"Gosh I wish I could actually talk to him, but it's like he ignores everybody" One of the younger girls said sadly

"I've talked to him" Tiffany exclaimed

 **Scoffs*** "Get out of here with that. If your gonna lie do it right" Crystal said irritably

"No really I have" She insisted

"Really? When?" Trisha asked in a sarcastic tone

"A couple of weeks ago. I bumped into him, well he bumped into me and knocked all my books out my hands"

"So?"

"So...he said _sorry_ "

The older girls looked at each other then back at Tiffany

"And?"

"And he picked up all my books and gave them to me. Then he said _here you go_ and...he walked off"

"That's it? That's what you call talking to him?" Morgan asked in disbelief

"Well….yeah" She nodded as the other younger girls appear confused

"My gosh you guys are such naive little babies. We're talking about having an actual legit conversation with him" Trisha says irritably

"That counts as a conversation" Tiffany argued

 **Scoffs*** "Two measly words, just barely. Yeah, he's so into you" **Eye Roll***

 **Chuckles*** "You little chicks are so cute. You really think Huey would be in to baby freshmans like you? Why would he be into babies when he can have real grown women like us" Morgan said arrogantly as she flipped her hair

"Who says he doesn't?" Crystal says in the same tone

"Oh and how would you know?" Jessica asked curiously

"Simple, we have classes together"

 **Younger Girls Gasp**

"Really?" Morgan and Trisha ask in surprise

"M-hm, we have History and Art together. We're always sitting next to each other and having our special conversations"

"You've actually talked to him?" Jessica asked in the same surprised tone

"All the time"

"How come you haven't mentioned any of this to us before?"

"Well you know how jealous girls can be. But they should, cause there's no doubt that Huey has a thing for me" Crystal says very boldly

"Is that so?" Jessica curiously asks

"Well of course. Why else would he always want to talk to me" **Flips Hair*** "The boy practically flirts with me everyday"

"Wow..." Angela says in awe

"You are soo lucky" Tiffany says in the same tone

 **Giggles*** "I know. You know, I'm actually planning on asking him to Matt's party. We'd make such a cute power couple"

 **Scoffs*** "If you can find him. He wouldn't be caught dead going there" I found myself saying out of the blue

She turns around

"Excuse me?" Crystal says irritably

Uh oh

I looked up and saw the entire team staring at me

"Heh...did I say that out loud?" I said nervously

"Yeah, you did" Crystal said in the same tone

"Wow Jazmine, never took you to be the jealous type. It doesn't really look good on you" Jessie says sounding intrigued

"No, no, no, I'm not jealous. It's just...well he's not the partying type. He actually hates parties. Besides he's only been in town for like six weeks, so he still doesn't really know anyone. So I doubt he'd be comfortable going to a party where he doesn't know anybody" I say timidly

"We'll he'd know me so there you go, problem solved" **Crosses arms*** "How do you even know all this stuff anyway?" Crystal says more irritably

"Yeah Jaz, like how do you even know how long he's been here in town?" Jessie asks with curiosity

"He told me"

"Wait a minute, you? You've actually talked to him? I mean really talked to him?" Trisha asked in disbelief

"Uh...yeah..."

 **Girls Gasp**

Everyone looked so shocked. At that moment Jessica jumped up and made her way towards me

"Okay Jaz, spill the det's" She said in pure excitement as she sat down

"Yeah, like what's he like?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Is he really as angry as he looks?"

"What's his favorite color?"

Everyone just kept on asking me all these random questions all at once. I was starting to get overwhelmed and a little dizzy

 **Sighs*** Why'd I have to open my big mouth?

 **Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Me and my big mouth. Thanks to my stupid outburst, I had to spend the past half hour answering all these random questions about Huey. I just know the guy okay, I'm not his keeper.

 **Innerly Groans**

What misery. Luckily after that Jessie finally let us go home and I rushed out of there before any of them could ask me anymore questions

 **Yawns*** "My gosh I'm so tired" I said sounding sleepy

"Me too" Faith said in the same tone

"I'm so glad to be going home. I just wanna go home and just take a nap"

"I know the feeling. Um…Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true what you said?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you really know the new kid?"

 **Groans** "Not you too"

 **Shrugs*** "Just curious"

 **Sighs** "Yes, I do know him. He's in most of my classes and he's tutoring me in a couple of them"

"Tutoring? Your failing?"

"No…why would you think that?"

"Well-"

"HEY JAZMINE!" A female voice yelled

Faith and I both turn around and see Crystal coming towards us

 **Takes a breath*** "Oh good, I'm glad I caught you"

 **Chuckles a little** "Yeah, so what's up?" I asked curiously

"Well…I needed to ask you something. Now you know we are sisters and sisters do stick together. So…I was hoping that you'd be able to do a little favor for me"

"Uh…o-kay, sure. What do you need?"

She takes out a folded piece of paper

"Could you be a doll and give this note to Huey for me"

"Why can't you just give it to him yourself?" Faith asked curiously

"No one's talking to you little chick, so stay out of it" She said irritably

I got a little uncomfortable

Now that was a bit harsh of her to say. Plus Faith was right and I was wondering that myself

"But if you must know, I've got a lot on my plate and I just simply don't have the time to do it. Jazmine you understand, we're both co-captains here and after all you know better than anyone that Jessie's always giving us things to do"

"Well…kinda" I say hesitantly

"See? So pleeaase can you do this?"

"M-mm…okay"

"EEEE! Thank you!" She squealed

She then gave me the note. I took it and just put it in my sweater pocket

"Thanks girl, I knew I could count on you" She then forcibly pulled me in for a hug

"Chris it's no problem…really..."

She then let me go

"Well I've gotta run, see you tomorrow night. Bye Jazmine, bye little chick" She then walked away

"Bye" She said sounding uneasy

"See ya" I say sounding confused

We both look at each other with confusion then we started to walk again

Well that was awkward

* * *

 **DuBois Residence**

 **/On Speakerphone/** _It's really not a big deal. All we have to do is just write it out then do a presentation. Pretty simple_

"Well I think its fate"

 _ **Groans***_ _"Jaz, it's really not that big of a deal"_

"Marcus it's a very big deal, this is a huge opportunity. Instead of constantly guessing like you usually do. You have the chance to actually talk to her, get to know her and neither one of you can run away from this cause you need each other. So once again, it's fate"

" _Jaz…"_

"Come on, this is the universe opening up and giving you a real shot here, take it!"

" _Well…I guess when you put it that w-Wait a minute! What am I saying? I'm not listening to you. Last time I listened to you and the dating pack I made a complete fool of myself. No, I'm not doing this again. This is just a simple class assignment and that's it"_

 **Sighs in Defeat**

"Fine, don't think of it as fate then. Think of it as your chance to apologize and let her know that your not some weird creep that stalks her"

" _Now that's just cold Jazmine"_ He says in irritation

 **Giggles**

 **Doorbell Rings***

"Oh that must be Huey"

" _Afro-Boy? Why's he coming?"_

"Oh he's just here to tutor me"

" _Tutor? Your failing?"_

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

" _Cause your Jazmine DuBois and since I've known you, you've never needed a tutor. Ever"_

I pouted

"W-well there's first time for everything and for the record I am _**not**_ failing. I'm…endanger of failing but I'm not failing"

" _Sounds like your failing to me"_

"Shut up"

 _ **He Laughs**_

"Well, I gotta go"

 _ **Chuckles**_ _"Alright, sorry again about tomorrow"_

"It's fine, you have to work. Plus I can just get Cindy so no biggie"

" _Okay, so I'll talk to you later. Best of luck with Afro-Boy"_

"Thanks, bye"

I get off the phone and make my way towards the door

 **Doorbell Rings***

"Coming!"

I quickly fix my pink shirt and unlocked the door. I took a breath then opened the door. Huey just stood there sporting a scowl as usual. He was also sporting a gray hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey" He said in his usual blank tone

"Hey" I said nervously

Why do I always get so nervous around this guy?

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh right, sorry. Come on in"

He did just that and made his way towards the couch. Once he sat down he took out his books. After I locked the door, I took a seat next to him and grabbed my books, which were already on the coffee table.

"So…what are we gonna do first?" I asked curiously

"Well we've got two subjects and only three hours. I'm the type that likes doing things one at a time and your brain can only handle so much and can't process a lot of information all at once"

We haven't even started yet and he's already starting.

 **Scoffs**

Just ignore, just ignore

"So I figured it'd be best if we did one topic each session to make it easier"

 **Shrugs*** "Fine with me"

"Alright, what do you want to go over first? French or Trig?"

"Mmm…French"

"Alright, let's get our French stuff"

I take out my textbook and my French notebook from the pile then looked over at Huey

"Okay, before we get to the new stuff let's do a quick review of the old, the basics"

"Uh…okay"

"Alright. So you already know how to describe what you like, don't like and your location"

"Uh…yes, yes I do"

At least I think I do

Huey then looked a bit confused

"O-kay…Do you know how to describe certain objects?"

"Well…"

He looked even more confused

"Do you know how to tell time?"

"Uh…"

"How to describe yourself?"

"Um…"

"Numbers?"

 **Mumbles***

"Jazmine, do you even know how to say hello?"

"Well of course I do its...uh…uh…"

Crap what is it?

 **Eye Roll*** "Unbelievable" He says in his usual blank tone

"What?"

"How is that your only getting tutoring now? I'm surprised you haven't failed already"

Okay now he's pushing it

"Excuse you Mr. Smarty Pants, but for your information I've been doing well in French class and I have been doing well long before you showed up"

"Really?" Asked with an arched brow

"Yes really" I respond irritably "I've done really well before you"

 **Scoffs** "Could have fooled me princess"

 **Grumbles** "Well we all can't be a self-proclaimed smart ass like you, now can we Mr. Know it all"

"Well at least I'm not claiming I love a class yet have zero knowledge and absolutely no comprehension of its material yet still manage to pass like it's just some handout"

"Hey! I study really hard for those exams"

"Yet here you are needing a tutor"

 **Scoffs** "Okay I thought we agreed that you'd stop with the insults"

"Correction, we agreed that I would minimize the insults which I have. Plus I'm not insulting you, I'm simply just stating the facts"

"Well your so called facts are nothing but fiction and it's just plain stupid. You must really think I'm pretty stupid too don't you?"

"Your words not mine" He said blankly while writing through his notebook

 **Gasps*** "WHY YOU-" I said in a high pitched tone

He looked up at me

"Look Princess" He said in the same tone cutting me off "I'd love to continue this little monologue but it's been a really long day and frankly I really don't have the patience to deal with your little tantrums and that squeaky voice of yours today"

"Sque-?" **Growls***

"Look we have a short amount of time and a WHOLE lot to cover. So I suggest we start now so we can get at least some work done. Agreed?"

He insulted me, called me an idiot and now he just wants me to forget it. I don't need this…but, as much as I hate to admit it I do need his help so…

 **Inhales* Exhales***

"Agreed" I simply replied

"Alright let's start" He responds in the same blank tone

 **Nods***

I open my book then took a quick glance at Huey who was just flipping through his textbook

Seriously? He's seriously acting like nothing happened

"Oh and Princess"

I look up

"For future reference if you ever make an arrangement with someone, be sure you put it in writing. That's the smart thing to do"

My jaw dropped

"Okay, let's start here"

 **Scoffs** You really are beyond words Freeman

I looked over at his book then turned to the page in my own

"We're going practice how to introduce yourself. I'll start and you follow, and let me know if I'm going too fast for you okay"

"I can catch up just fine Huey" I said trying to keep my cool

 **Shrugs*** "Okay"

Of course Huey was unfazed by my annoyance

"Hello my name is Huey"

 **Nods***

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Huey"

"Okay. Bo-jore, j..je…je ma...pell… je ma...pell…Jazmine?"

He simply just arched a brow then shook his head

"Wow…"

"I'm a little rusty alright"

"Rusty, yeah that's it"

 **Eye Roll*** "Can we just try this again"

"Sure" He said in the same tone

We practiced pretty much every basic material you could think of. How to introduce yourself, how to describe yourself and others, how to describe actions, how to say numbers, when to use casual and formal, everything. We practiced and practiced, but with each practice that we did Huey of course followed up with one of his "lovely" remarks. _**Constantly**_. Especially when we started doing full on sentences. Yeah, what fun huh?

 **Innerly Groans**

Riley was right. Only Huey would take the fun out of learning French which is something I normally love to do. Huey's just so…so…strict with this. He's not even trying to make this interesting, let alone making it easy. He's putting more pressure on me than own teacher would, its ridiculous.

"Okay Jazmine, let's try this one more time" He says tiredly

"Je…je vey al le cole et…et rentray a la masion da la pre midi to le jou"

 **Sighs** "Je vais à l'école le matin et rentre à la maison dans l'après-midi tous les jours" He said clearly

"Uh, je..."

"Je vais…à...l'école…le matin…et rentre…à...la...maison…dans….l'après-midi…tous...les jours" He said more slowly

"Uh je…" I say nervously

"Just try it" He said impatiently

"Je…"

 **Buzz* Buzz* Buzz* Buzz***

"Times up" He said while grabbing his phone from the table

"Thank goodness" I say under my breath

"Well the first session didn't go as bad as I thought it would" He said as he packed up his stuff

 **Eye Roll*** Speak for yourself

"So are we doing this again tomorrow? Same time and place?"

"Oh yeah, yeah we are"

"Alright" He then got up, place his bag on his shoulder and headed towards the door

I followed behind him

"Well…thanks for your help it's been…interesting" I then opened the door

"No problem" He said blankly "But be sure to actually read the material before the next session. I can't spend the entire time trying to simplify every little thing just so that little brain of yours can comprehend it"

 **Angrily Growls***

"Oh and I recommend that you should consider going to anger management classes. It's amazing how someone so small could be filled with so much anger" He causally added on

 **SCOFFS** My jaw immediately drop

"I-I...w-w-what...I-I..."

 **Slightly Chuckles** "See you tomorrow Princess" He then walked out

 **SLAM***

"SCREW YOU FREEMAN!" I yelled at the closed door **Growls***

I then huffed towards the couch and slumped down on the couch with my arms crossed

"Stupid, stupid Huey and his stupid snarky remarks. What a jerk, I can't stand him! Wait...tomorrow? Dang it"

I forgot, tomorrow there's a big party happening and everybody who's anybody is gonna be there. I needed to mention this to Huey because I needed to end our tutoring session a little early. I guess I'll just tell him tomorrow

 **Keys jingling* Door unlocks and opens***

Plus, Huey isn't the only one I needed to bring this up with

 **Humming***

I look over towards the kitchen and see my dad humming as he closed the back door. Then he headed towards the fridge. In that moment I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi daddy" I say cheerfully with a smile

"Hi princess" He said in the same tone

I immediately cringed

Whenever Huey calls me that, he's basically calling me spoiled and snobbish. I know my dad's version is basically his little girl but thanks to Huey, calling me princess honestly just works my nerves now.

"Uhh, daddy?"

"Yes princess?" He asked while getting a drink

I cringe again

"Um can we not use princess?"

He then looked at me confused

"Uh…it's just…well…I've kinda outgrown it"

"Oh…okay then. So pumpkin, what did you really need to ask me?" He asked while sitting down

"Well daddy…tomorrow night there's going to be a party and I wanted ask you...if I can go?"

"Hmm, I don't know" He said hesitantly

"Pleeaasse daddy, all my friends are going to be there"

"Pumpkin I don't know, I mean it is a school night after all"

"Dad…tomorrow's Friday"

"But still…"

"Dad, it's basically the weekend already and there won't be any school the next day"

"Jazmine…"

"Please, please daddy. The party's not too far away, mommy said I could go and I promise that I won't stay out too late"

"Wait a minute, you already asked your mother?" I asked sounding surprised

"Well...yes"

"And she said it was okay?"

 **Nods*** "Uh huh"

"I can't believe this" He said in a sad tone

"Well…daddy, mom was in the room when I found out about the party. Plus, since it was okay with her I wanted to make sure it was okay with you too"

My dad's sad expression changed to a thinking expression

"Pleeeaaassseee"

"Hmmm….alright"

"Yes!" I then wrapped my arms around him "Thank you, thank you daddy!" I said with excitement

 **Laughs*** "Now just be back my 10:30"

"11:30?"

"11 and that's as far as I'll go"

"Deal"

I then let him go and he got up. He then started to leave with me right behind him

"I just can't believe your mother didn't even discuss this with me. Maybe she just forgot about it"

 **Shrugs*** "Maybe"

"Yes, that's it. I'll go talk to her about this"

"Mom's not here daddy"

He stopped in his tracks while I passed him and headed towards the livingroom then sat on the couch

"What?" He said in shock

"Mommy's not here" I said again while grabbing my phone from the coffee table

He quickly then went into his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at it for a while then he looked up at me.

"Jazmine sweetheart are you sure?"

"Mm-hm" I confirmed

"Are you sure? Are you sure she didn't step out while you were having your tutoring session?"

 **Nods*** "Yes, I'm pretty sure"

He looked at his phone again then back at me

"Are you really sure?"

"Daddy…I came straight home right after school. That was at 3:20 or 30ish and I've been here since. Mom wasn't here when I showed up and never came."

My dad expression changed from confused to sad again

"Oh…" He said sadly as he headed towards the stairs "She told me she was at home, I don't understand." He mumbled under his breath

This made me a little confused

"Daddy, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes sweetie, everything's fine" He said with a smile

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously

"Really sweetie I'm fine" He insisted

"Mmm, okay..."

He nodded then started making his way upstairs and started mumbling to himself again

Well that was strange, but I'm sure it's nothing

I then then started to text Cindy to tell her the good news

* * *

 **Well that was interesting huh? Now I should let you all know it won't be such a long wait for the next chapter, I'm working on it as we speak ;). Now I also have some news too, there'll be a new Power Surge update coming very, very soon. I feel like it's been quite a while with that story but hey, I've never written two things at the same time before so go easy on me. Now the title is actually a subliminal message from me, as this really is where our story begins. The story of how Jazmine and Huey's worlds collide and the impact it's going to have on our fav girl. In Jazmine's world, we have Jaz of course, Cindy and Marcus. In Huey's, we have him, Riley and a (technically) yet to be revealed character. These are our main characters, with Juey as the core focus and the other two pairs as supporting. As for other characters such as Monica & Melissa, Hiro, Jazmine's parents, original characters, etc, they ALL have their roles in this story. What they are, well...you'd have to wait and see. Note the story is not just about their romance, REPEAT it is not just about their romances. Now their romance is a part of the story, but...it is not the sole focus (had to clear that up).**

 **Author's Notes**

 **-Crystal, Trisha and Faith are the only other black girls on the team (not counting Jaz of course). A majority of the team is predominantly white**

 **-I should also mention, keep an eye out for Crystal (not going to give too much away but let's just say this isn't the last you've seen of her), Tiffany too**

 **-The older cheerleaders refer to the younger group of girls as "Little Chicks" or "Chicklettes". Now originally I was going to call them "Grapes" cause you the saying "Grapes get stomped", but I felt that the name wasn't really demeaning enough so I went with "Chicks"**

 **-For the younger group (not really a biggie but should still mention), their a mix of Sophmores and Freshmans. Faith and Tiffany are Sophmores while Angela and the rest are younger Freshmans**

 **-The French is courtesy of Google Translator and my French book**

 **With all that being said, I've got a lot of brainstorming and writing to do. So I hope you liked it and I'll see you guys next time. Be sure to Review, Fav and/or Follow.**

 **As always, thanks for reading :) xoxox**


	8. Turn it Up!

**SURPRISE! DOUBLE THE UPDATES YAY! Now I didn't plan on updating two stories all in one day, but since this chapter has been done for over a month now and I only posted an update for this story not that long ago I figured why not. Plus I think it's definitely cool thing for me b/c I was able to update so quickly and I did it for two stories. So yay! Pat on the back for me Lol.**

 **Now back to the story, not much I'll say here as this chapter will pretty much speak for me. Though I will say this, quite a bit happens here and it was really fun to write. Not to jinx it but I believe this chapter will end with you guys having a smile on your face. I really think you'll like this one but I'll say no more cause I'm worried I might spoil something.**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

 **One more thing, this chapter features music so I do recommend listening to the songs while reading these scenes (not in full but I did create a slight guide on where the music starts and ends). But all in all, just use your imagination.**

 **Okay, okay, I'm done I promise. Now the story can begin, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Wuncler High School**

 **Riley's POV**

"Come on...Come on...Come on" I kept saying while looking for my name on the list "Freeman….Freeman…YES! Yeah! Yeah! I made the team! Yeah! What! What!" I started to walk off with tons of excitement

S'up world, I'm Riley Freeman but you can call me Riley Escobar or Young Reezy. Now I know I don't sound like the other people you've met and you may not like the way I talk and all. But oh well you gonna get over it cause this is who I am. I'm Young Reezy and I ain't changin' for nobody. This is how I act, this is how I talk and this is my story and this is how I'm gonna tell it. Take it or leave it.

"YEAH!"

Now if you woderin' what's happenin' right now, here it is. I tried out for the basketball team last week and they just posted who made the cut today. I made it, I made the team! I'm so hype right now. See, basketball's always been a big part of my life. Hell basketball runs through my veins.

 **Laughs**

But on the real though, my dream is to one day go pro. I can see it now, Young Reezy the youngest player to ever go pro and be a real MVP. Makin' a whole lot of paper, getting a bunch of offers from all them big league teams, man…that right there…it means a lot, even though it's just a dream. I know it's a dream but it's a dream that's gonna come true, I know it is. My dumbass of a brother thinks it's stupid but what does he know? He's just a nerd that sucks the life and fun out of everything. But I don't care what he thinks or what he has to say cause right now I'm so hype and in such a good mood there ain't nothing that can bring me down. Not even my hater of a brother.

"Riley!" One guy yelled out

"Yo Reezy!" Another guy yelled

I turned around and saw Bishop and Mike comin' towards me

"Aye what's up playa" Bishop said while giving me dap (no homo)

"What's up" I said doing the same thing

I turned to Mike and did the same thing

"S'up Mike" I said in the same tone

"What's up"

See these are my boys' right here. See my nigga Bishop, he's a year older than me but he wild and definitely knows how to have fun. Then there's Mike. He's the same age as me and he real chill and cool. But if you ask me he's a bit of a goodie two shoes.

"Yo Reezy, you heard they put the list up right?" Bishop asked

"Yeah I know. But guess what ya'll? I made the team" I said with a big smile

"Nice! Congrats man" Mike said while giving dap again

"Thanks, I'm so hype right now"

"Yeah but guess what? So are we, we on the team too" Bishop said with excitement

"Word?"

"Yup"

We all then started yelling with excitement

"Man this is great, we gonna be shinin and make this team lit" I said with excitement

"Gonna be this school's super stars" Mike said in the same tone

"Not to mention getting all them super star perks" He said while looking at a couple of girls that were passing by

 **Nods*** "Hey baby"

They look at him and then roll their eyes and kept on walking

"Psh, they want me"

 **Mike and I laugh**

"Yeah, it's pretty clear that she's in to you" Mike said in between laughs

"Man whatever. I'mma have plenty of time to hit that tonight cause we gonna celebrate at that party they havin' "

"But isn't that being thrown by a senior? Are they even gonna let us in?" Mike asked

 **Me and Bishop roll our eyes**

See what I mean by goodie-goodie

 **Scoffs** "Mike relax man. It ain't like they gonna be checkin I.D. or anything" I say sounding a little annoyed

"Hey, you can never be too careful"

"I see you but you worry too much. I told you when you talk like that, you sound like a punk"

Mike looked at me annoyed

"What? Just bein' real"

"Yeah and besides even if they were checkin' I.D. we'd be going anyway. Cause I got the hook up so we good."

Mike throws his hands up in defeat

"Alright"

"Which reminds me, Reezy you sure you gonna be able to kick it with us tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked sounding confused

"Cause you know your brother's not gonna be cool with you going to a party being thrown by a senior"

"Okay now you startin to sound like this one here"

"But he's right though, Huey's definitely not gonna be okay with you going" Mike jumped in

"Who give two s***s about what that nigga's okay with?"

"Uh...We do. Reezy, your brother maybe a hater but he a hater that don't play. Shoo he's worse than an actual grown up"

 **Eye Roll*** "Man stop it. Look, ya'll just come by the house tonight and come pick me up like we planned. I'll deal with McHater so don't worry about it"

Mike and Bish looked at each other, acting as if I didn't notice it

"Trust me" I told them

They both just shrugged

"Okay"

"Whatever you say Reezy"

They still don't believe me

"Man ya'll just wait"

Never ever doubt me cause I'm Young Reezy and I ain't afraid of nobody

* * *

 **Later that Afternoon**

 **DuBois Residence**

 **Jazmine POV**

 **Clock Ticking**

 **Light Finger Taping**

I took a quick look at Huey then looked back down at the practice problems I'm supposed to be doing

Tonight's the party and Cindy's supposed to pick me up at around 7:30. I still have no clue what to wear and I really don't know what I should do with my hair and I have only two hours to figure it out.

I look over at Huey again and he's still focused on his practice problems

I wanna ask Huey if we could end our session a little early today but I'm too scared to. I don't know how he'd react. Would he be okay with it? Would he think that I'm wasting his time? I don't know.

 **Inner Groans**

Why does this have to be so hard?

 **Sighs**

I started tapping my pencil

How do I bring this up with him?

"What is it Jazmine?" He asked suddenly

"Huh?" I said snapping out of it

"I said what is it?"

"Uh...Nothing"

He then looked up at me with his usual blank expression

"Are you sure you don't need to ask me something?"

Seriously how does he always know that?

"Well…okay here it is. Tonight there's this party and I still have to get ready for it before my ride gets here. So…I was wondering if we could...end our session a little early?"

Please say yes, please say yes

"Okay" He said blankly

"Yes, wait what?"

"I said its okay, we can end this early" He then started to put his stuff away in his bag

"Oh thank you Huey, I'm so glad you're okay with this" I said happily

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a blank tone

He then got up and headed towards the door. I followed behind him

"Well I just assumed…"

He unlocked the front door

"Look these sessions aren't for me, their for you. Hey if you wanna end things early and increase your risk of failing just to go to some party it's up to you. You're the one that needs this."

"Thanks again for un…wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

 **Slight Chuckle*** "See you around Princess. Oh and have fun at your party" He turned and walked off

 **SLAM!**

 **Growls** "Why that no good-" **Inhales* Exhales***

No, no, I'm not gonna do it. He is not gonna ruin my mood

 **Smiles***

I've got a fun party to get to and I gotta get ready

I immediately run upstairs with excitement

* * *

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Huey's POV**

I'm Huey Freeman and I'm a junior in high school. Now in retrospect I'm not like most teenagers.

I unlocked the door with my key and walked inside. I then shut and locked the door behind me. I looked around to see if anyone was home.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called out

I headed towards the livingroom and put my bag down by the couch

Unlike the average teenager, I have a lot on my plate. Which includes looking after my little brother

"Riley!" I yelled out

Looking after him is a serious full time job cause he's not your average little brother. He's actually much worse. He makes things more difficult and hectic then they really need to be. So I have constantly be on guard and be one step ahead of him. If I'm not, it'll just lead to havoc and no I'm not exaggerating.

"Riley!"

I walked towards the staircase

"Riley, you home?!" I yelled upstairs

There was no response, so I started walking around the house looking for him

"Riley!" There was still no answer "Where the hell is he?" I continued to look around

Sometimes...I wish I could just be normal. I wish I wasn't always tired, I wish I didn't have any stress, no worries, no having to run after my idiot brother and not having…not having the weight of the world on my shoulders all the time. I really wish that I didn't have to handle so much. For once I wish I could just have peace and just be…happy, but dreaming and wishing is just pointless. This is real life and this is my reality so I just learned to accept it. Hoping for something better is just irrational and not to mention a waste of time.

"Riley!" I called out again

"What?!" A voice called out in response

I quickly came back to the front and looked around but saw no one

"Riley?"

"Yeah?!"

Following his voice I headed in to the kitchen and there he was. He was taking off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

"Are you just getting home?" I asked

"Yeah" He simply said while getting a bottled juice from the fridge

"Where did you go?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch McHater. I just went to the park to hang with some friends that's all" He shrugged off

"Riley you're supposed to come straight home afterschool you know that" I said with annoyance

"Yo chill, it's not like I did anything. I was just in the park, it's not a big deal" He said in a similar tone

He then took a seat at the table

 **Scoffs and Rolls Eyes***

What's the point of reasoning with him when he never learns?

I make my way to the fridge and take out a few bowls that were filled with our dinner

"So…what we got to eat?"

"Chicken salad"

"Awww noo, don't tell me we gonna have your nasty ass vegetarian food again"

"Well this has meat in it so it's not really a vegetarian dish"

I just kept on getting what I needed as Riley just continued to complain

"Yeah, but you always use that grilled meat. No seasoning, no flavor, just soggy and watery and it's just plain nasty." He whined

"Well it's all we got. So unless you're willing to starve or better yet get off your lazy ass and make something yourself. I'd suggest you go wash your hands cause dinner's about to be ready in a few minutes"

He shot up and through a small tantrum

 **Groans** "Man…If I knew about this I wouldn't of come home. I only came here just to eat and take a shower so I can get ready and hang with the fellas tonight"

"You're not going to that party Riley" I said blankly without turning around

This definitely took him off guard because he started to mumble and stutter his words

"W-wha-h-how the hell did you know about the party?" He asked in a surprised tone

"I have my sources" I said in the same tone still not facing him

"Nigga you can't tell me what to do. You not my father, you not in charge of me"

I finally turn to him

"Actually I am and I say you're not going to that party and that's final" I said with a hint of annoyance

 **Eye Roll*** "I don't get why you makin a big deal about this, it just a party"

"A party for seniors and juniors only Riley, you're just a freshman"

I bring my plate to the dinner table and took a seat

"Come on man, it's not like they wrote it in stone or anything. Not like all the people there are actually gonna be juniors and seniors"

"Exactly"

 **He Scoffs**

"Riley you're not going and that's it"

"Nigga you must of lost it if you really think that I'm gonna stay here all night with your borin ass"

"Oh I don't think, I know you're going stay cause you're grounded" I said as I took a bite of my meatless salad

"Grounded?!" He yelled in shock "Nigga you can't ground me, I'm 14!"

 **Shrugs*** "And?" I said in a disinterested tone

"I'm Young Reezy, I go where I wanna go and I'mma do what I wanna do. You can't ground me"

"I just did. Don't leave the house" I said sternly

 **Groans** "Bunch of bulls***!" He started walking away angrily mumbling

I got up and followed him and grabbed his arm which caused him to turn around. He tried to pull away but I had a good grip on him

"Nigga let go of my arm before I-" He said in a threatening tone

"You what?" I challenged him in the same tone

He then gave me a death stare and I naturally sported one of my own. For a few seconds, we just stared at each other in silence. Our frowns growing deeper by the second.

"Don't…Leave…the House" I said in a very dark and deep threatening tone

He wanted to say something but I think he couldn't find the words.

 **Exhales** "Let go of me" He pulled away again but this time I let him go

He just ran upstairs without saying another word

 **Sighs Tiredly**

"Don't stress too much about him" A male voice said

I turn and see my grandfather passing by with his cane

"You know how hard headed that boy can be. Though he his ass still needs to learn how watch his mouth. I'd give'm a good old ass whopping to refresh his memory but my favorite show's on. So, keep it down out here alright. I'm going to my place"

 **Nods***

I sighed as I watched him walk away, then I looked down at his cane

"Be careful" I said softly

"Oh don't worry boy I always am" **Laughs**

 **Sighs Sadly***

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

 **Somewhere in the Heart of WoodCrest**

(Rap City Plays)

 _/Mustard on the beat. Hah/_

 _/Rack City chick Rack-Rack City chick/_

 _/Ten-ten-ten, twenties on them fifties chick/_

 _/100 deep V.I.P., no guest list/_

 _/T-Raw you don't know who we wit'/_

A very lively party is taking place in a very large house filled with numerous young people. In one part of the home, you have a soul train like line being formed. Where two girls are truly dominating with their impressive dance moves. In another portion of the house you have the DJ who is greatly enjoying himself to not only his sick beats but to his growing female fan club. Throughout the rooms you have numerous crowds with drinks in their hands, fully enjoying the high tempo atmosphere.

 **Jazmine's POV**

Cindy and I walked through the door and looked around in awe

"Wow..." I said in awe

"Wow, this party is lit" Cindy said with excitement

 **Phone Rings***

Cindy takes out her phone and looks at it for a second. She then quickly denied the call and put it back in her pocket

"Okay that's the third time your phone went off. Who keeps calling you like this?" I asked curiously

"Uh…it's nobody, don't worry about it" She brushed off nervously

 **Shrugs*** "Okay…"

We start making our way through the crowd

"Uh...Cindy how's my hair look? Not too frizzy right?" I asked hesitantly will touching my puff

 **Eye Rolls*** "Jaz you look great. The pony tail is cute, the new dress is cute and so are those heels. Now will you stop worrying?"

She started to walk off. I followed behind her

"Hey I just wanna double check"

"Jaz, you worry too much"

We then started looking around and stopped by a table that was filled with refreshments. We helped ourselves to the horderves then got our drinks.

"Hey Cin, I'm gonna go look for the girls"

"Ugggh" She groaned in irritation

"Oh come on Cindy, we're at a party. We're all here to have fun"

"Nope, Jaz I love you but I ain't dealin' with them tonight."

"But…"

"Jaz that little girl you hang with is cool but the rest of them, uh-uh. Not gonna happen"

"But Cindy..." I said with disappointment

"Nope. Jaz I'm gonna go look for my girls and I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

 **Pouts*** "Mmm, okay" I say with even more disappointment

"Have fun the queen of b***s and her dimwitted henchman"

"Cindy!"

She laughs then walks away

I shake my head then make my way through the crowd looking for a familiar face. I wander around for a while until I see Crystal in a nearby corner. I make my way towards her.

"Hi Crystal" I say happily

"Oh...Hey...Jazmine" Said in a disinterested tone

"You look great" I said in the same tone

 **Giggles** "Don't I know it" She says arrogantly

I could tell there was something off but I just couldn't figure out what it was. At least not until I looked over and realized that Crystal wasn't alone. There was actually a guy standing there. He was tall, fair skinned and really cute.

"Oh hi, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Jazmine" I said happily as I extended my hand

"Derek" He said amused while shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for interrupting, I didn't realize Crystal was talking with someone"

"Yeah well, now you know. So it was nice seeing you, now it's time to say goodbye"

"Wait, you're not leaving already are you?" He asked sounding disappointed

"Well you guys were talking and I interrupted..."

"Oh its fine, it wasn't really that important"

Crystal had a reaction but didn't say a word

"So you a cheerleader too?"

"Yeah Chris and I cheer together"

"Really? Please, tell me more"

"Uh...okay"

* * *

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Riley's POV**

"Shoo I'm lookin' good"

I was just checkin' out my gear and makin sure I look good. Well I don't, cause I look great. With my brand new threads and these poppin' blue Jordan's, I'mma be the flyest n in the joint. Oh and check this out.

 **Lifts and tugs on collar***

I can even pop my collar and still look clean

 **Laughs**

After checkin' everything, I put on my white hat and headed out the door. I opened my door slowly but carefully and looked both ways

No sign of McHater so I gotta make this quiet but quick

I slowly get out of my room, closing the door behind me and I made my move. I started tip toeing and stopped when I made it by Huey's room. Huey's door was open a little bit so I took a quick peak through the little crack.

He's reading, which is all his borin' ass ever does

I immediately move to the other part of the door and stood still for a minute. After waiting a bit, I didn't hear Huey get up or even move so I made my way towards the stairs. I slowly tip-toe down the stairs tryin' my best to not make a sound

 _ **CREEEAAAK**_

 **Winces***

I quickly turn around to see if Huey came out but by the looks of it I don't think he heard me

 **Sighs of Relief**

I start movin' again and made my way downstairs. I turn around one last time to make sure that he was still in his room

YES! I'm gonna make it!

I finally make it towards the door and opened it

 **PUNCH***

Out of the blue I get sucker punched and fell down to the ground. While holdin' my face I looked up and guess who was standin' by the door looking down at me with same look he always has.

"Your grounded" He just said without any kind of reaction

"Wh-wha-what the? How the hell do you do that?! I swear I just left your ass upstairs?!"

"I have my ways and you should know better than to try to pull a fast one"

He then walked passed me and just left me on the floor. I then pushed myself up and dusted myself off

Man, I don't believe this. His ninja ass ruins everything and look his ass almost messed up my gear.

I walked into the livingroom and saw his ass reading on the couch that's on the right. I went and sat on the couch on the left. I crossed my arms at looked at my brother with an annoyed look. In true Huey fashion, he just ignored me and just kept on reading his stupid book. **Eye Rolls***

 **Buzz Buzz**

I take out my phone

 _ **BadAzBish: Reezy I'm outside**_

 _ **BadAzBish: U Ready?**_

 _ **RealThug: I'm ready but my brother's bein' gay again (Eye Roll Emoji)**_

 _ **BadAzBish: This mean you not comin?**_

 _ **Real Thug: Nah, I just gotta figure out a way to get past the wanna be ninja here**_

 _ **BadAzBish: Alright, I'mma go get Mike then come back**_

 _ **RealThug: Cool**_

 _ **BadAzBish** **: Good luck man**_

 _ **RealThug: Trust me, I'mma get past him**_

I then look over at Huey. Almost on que he looks over at me

And I will get past him one way or another

 **One hour and Twenty Five Minutes Later**

 **Snores Loudly**

 **Phones Rings***

 **Snores** "Huh?"

I looked over at my phone and grabbed it

"Hello?"

 _ **/On Phone/** "Reezy where are you man?! We've been callin' you a whole bunch of times"_

I shot up

"Wait, ya'll are outside right now?"

 _"Yeah, we've been outside your house for the past fifteen minutes. We didn't honk cause we figured your brother would figure out what's going on"_

"Alright, give me five minutes and I'll be out"

 _"You sure?"_

"I'm sure, see ya'll in a minute" I hung up the phone

Huey wasn't on the couch anymore so I don't know where he is. I got up and headed to the kitchen but he wasn't there. I then went upstairs and was about to check in his room

 **Shower Head Runs***

I hear water running, he's in the bathroom. This nigga about to take a shower, holy s*** this is my chance!

I immediately start running down stairs and ran out the door and make my way to Bish's car

"S'up Reezy" He said in his usual tone

"DRIVE!" I yelled

"What?"

"I SAID DRIVE! DRIVE MAN! GO, GO!"

"Okay, Okay!"

He stepped on the gas and drove us off

* * *

 **Back at the Party**

 **Jazmine's POV**

That Derek turned out to be a nice guy. He kept on talking to me about all these different things and he wasn't alone. He brought a couple of his buddy's over to talk to me and Crystal but she didn't seem to be enjoying it.

"I really like your dress Jazmine" One of them says

"Yeah you look real good" Another one said

 **Giggles** "Thanks, I got it just for the party. Normally I don't really wear red but they say it's the best way to make you stand out"

"Mmmm-hm" The same boy said while the others nodded in agreement

 **Crystal grumbles**

"Chris did you say something?"

"Oh no I was just saying that your hair is frizzing up"

"It is?" I quickly patted my head trying to feel for any frizziness

"Right….there" She pointed to the right side of my head

I started fiddling around with my hair

"Gosh…how embarrassing"

"Actually, your hair looks fine" Derek pointed out

"Really?"

 **Nod*** "Yeah"

 **Sighs** "That's a relief. I didn't want it to look like a mess, so my hair is filled with a whole lot of stuff"

 **Scoffs** "It's not the only thing that's filled with a lot of "stuff" " Crystal said in a spiteful tone

I turned to her

"What?" I asked sounding confused

Before I could ask her what she meant

"There you girls are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey Jessie" I say cheerfully

"No time for chit-chat. There are these girls who think they can own the dance floor. We need to let them know who's really in charge of this turf" **Snaps*** "Come on girls lets show them who's in charge"

She starts to walk away and Crystal and I follow her

"That is if some of us don't have two left feet" Crystal whispered to me in a snooty tone

"Jess doesn't have two left feet" I say with confusion

"Wasn't talking about her"

I thought about it for a second

"Hey! I am great dancer!"

She simply gave a sly smirk and kept walking on

We made it to the dance floor where those two girls Jessie was talking about were still dancing. I've gotta say they were really good.

"Okay! Okay! Amateur hour's over, now it's time for the big boys to come in! DJ!" **Snaps*** "Hit it!"

(Music Begins)

 _/_ _Natalie La Rose/_

Jessica started swaying her hips as she moved around the dance floor

"Clear the dance floor! Ladies! Let's show them how it's done!"

Crystal and I make our way to the dance floor and stood behind her

"Try and keep up DuBois" She said in the same snooty tone

 **Growls***

Let's see if you can

 _/Tonight is goin' up/_

As soon as the chorus began we just started dancing to it as if we were actually in the music video. Swaying our hips, getting down low and even doing sharp spins and leg lifts, _IN HEELS_ _._ It was surreal and I didn't miss a beat, not once. I didn't even look over at Crystal but I hope she's watching me cause this is what a real dancer looks like.

 _/And you know just what I wanna do/_

 _/I wanna rock with somebody/_

 _/I wanna take shots with somebody (Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots)/_

 _/I wanna leave with somebody/_

 _/And we ain't gotta tell nobody, we ain't gotta tell nobody (Nobody)/_

Finishing off, Crystal and I get down low and striked a pose. While Jessica who was standing above us, was striking a pose of her own.

 **Crowd Cheers**

We got up and smiled at the crowd. I waved and headed for the refreshments table to get a drink leaving the other two behind.

 **Sighs*** Man, I'm tired. I love to dance but it's not easy especially when you're doing it in heels. Plus I'm thirsty and could use a good drink.

I finally make it to the table and grabbed one of the bottled waters on the table. I took a quick sip and just started to drift off for a bit.

"Wow, that was definitely some performance" A male voice said

I snap out of my thoughts and looked over and saw a young looking guy. He was tall, had smooth nutmeg colored skin. He also had bright brown eyes, black wavy hair and…

 **He Smiles***

My gosh, he had a really cute smile

"You're a really great dancer" He went on to say

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say but I'm not that great"

"No really, you were. You were so great you actually forget about the other two that were out there with you. You really stole the stage"

 **Blushes*** "Oh…thank you" I giggled "Jazmine" I extend my hand

"Bryan" He grabbed and shook it "Have you always been a dancer?"

"Are you kidding? I love to dance, it's seriously in my blood. What about you?"

"Me? Not really. To be honest I kinda suck at it"

"Come on now" I laughed

"No really I got two left feet"

 **We both Laugh**

"Hey Jaz!"

"Oh hey Cindy"

"Hey…" She trailed of when looked over at Bryan

"Oh, Cindy this is Bryan. Bryan, Cindy"

"Hey" He said happily

"Hi" She said with suspicion then she looked back at me "Jaz, I'm sorry to do this but I gotta go"

"You're leaving, why?"

"Something important came up so I gotta leave right now. I don't wanna leave you here by yourself though"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get one of the girls to give me a ride"

"You sure? Cause I feel like I'm ditching you and I don't wanna leave you here all vulnerable. You don't what kind of people are around" She said the last sentence while looking directly at Bryan

 **Eye Roll*** "Cin I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Now go"

"Alright" She then hugs me "I'll see you later. Make sure you text me when you get home"

"I will and I'll call you later to check up on you"

"Okay" We then separate "It was nice meeting you uh…"

"Bryan"

"Yeah Bryan. Oh and just to give you a heads up. If you hurt this girl in anyway, I _will_ know and I _will_ find you" She said darkly

Bryan got a bit nervous

"Well Bye. Bye girl love you" She said in an upbeat attitude

"Bye Cin" I waved as she disappeared in to the crowd

I looked back at Bryan who still looked a bit shook. I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression

"I'm sorry, she tends to do that."

"How charming" We both Laugh

"It's just that my friends still see me as that naïve little girl they used to know. It's like they can't let it go"

"Don't be too mad, their just looking out for you."

"Yeah…but it's all the time"

"Then you got yourself some good friends. If I were in their place, I'd be protecting you too. It's not every day that you have a girl that's such a sweetheart with a really cute smile" He said sweetly

 **Smile*** Wow this guy is really something. He's not only a junior at my school, he's part of our student government too. We honestly just spent the entire time doing nothing but talk. We talked, and talked, and talked so much, I honestly lost track of time. It literally just flew by, which isn't surprising really. I mean after all we were engaged in a very important conversation.

"Favorite food?"

"Mmmm, definitely a double cheese burger"

"Hey I'm a ribs man myself"

"Favorite color?"

"Mighty Red"

"Ooo, Pretty in Pink" **Laughs***

"Alright, pancakes or waffles?"

 **Scoffs** "Waffles, hands down"

"Same here, high five" **Hands Clap** "Boom!"

 **I Laugh Uncontrollably**

"Okay, okay, I got a tough one for you. Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich or bacon double cheese burger?"

"Ooo that is a tough one" He started to think

 **Hums Jeopardy theme**

"Hey I'm thinking, I'm thinking" He laughed

 **Giggles**

"Mmm, I don't know what would you choose?"

"To be honest" **Shrugs*** "I don't know either"

 **We both Laugh**

He looks down at his watch

"Oh! I didn't know it was this late, I have to go"

"Aww, just when it was getting good"

 **Chuckles** "It really was great talking to you Jazmine, hope we'll be able to meet again"

"I hope so too, your really fun to be around. I think it's actually the top highlight of the night"

"Really? Even after the the whole dance battle thing?"

"Well...make that the second highlight" **Giggles**

 **Laughs** "Well it's been fun"

"Most definitely"

We hug then he starts to walk away

 **Waves*** "Take care"

 **Waves*** "Bye, get home safe"

He goes but turns around one more time and smiled. I smiled too and waved again. With that he was on his way

 **Squeals** "Wow" **Giggles**

I happily started to walk away

"Excuuusse me! Gorgeous cinnamon puff"

"Huh?" I stop and turn around and see Eddy Fraiser from my class. He looked really messed up and…Ick, he stunk. He must be drunk

"Heeeey" He said all slurred

"Uh…hey" I say sounding uncomfortable

"I've been trying to find you allllll night, but your ass keeps on disappearing"

"Well…here I am aaand here I go. Nice talking to you, bye" I quickly run away

* * *

 **Freeman Residence, Kitchen**

 **Huey's POV**

 **Yawns***

I've got to stop going to my room after taking a shower, I fall asleep every time **Sighs*** I'm so tired

I grab my cup of tea and took a seat at the table. I then looked over at the clock

Wait…its 10:45 and its quiet, too quiet. Where's Riley?

I then got up and headed towards the livingroom. Once there, I saw that Riley was nowhere to be found so I started to go upstairs.

Last I saw him, he was fast asleep on the couch. Is it too optimistic to think that he might have matured a bit and was now up in his room like he's supposed to?

I got there and went in to his room and…

Damn

It's empty

 **Sighs** Great...

I go and get my keys and headed out to my car

 **Some Time Later**

 **At the Party**

I finally get to the so called party and…

Suddenly a girl with barely any clothes on randomly runs through the rooms laughing manically

 **Groans** It's just as I figured it'd be. The sooner I find Riley, the sooner I can leave this crazed circus.

I start looking around in this hectic crowd but no sign of Riley. It's amazing and ironic, this house is huge yet it still isn't big enough to support this crowd. I got in even deeper and there was still no sign of him.

"S'up big Hue!" I heard a familiar voice call out

I turn to the voice's direction and see Hiro. I headed towards him

"Hey, how's the DJ gig going?"

"It's cool. All these tracks are sick and…"

"Mr. DJ, you promised me you'd play my favorite song" The young blonde said seductively

"I know, I know, I didn't forget you. Your track is two songs away so don't worry I got you" **Smile***

"Aww…" **Kiss*** "Save me a dance" **Winks***

She walked away with a flirty smirk on her face. I looked back at Hiro who was obviously zoned out as he watched her behind.

"Nice fan club" I finally say

He snaps out of it

"Oh that? That's just some groupie, she's been houndin' me all night just to play her track. She's nothing really"

"Right…"

"So what brings you by? I know this isn't really your scene"

"Riley snuck out"

"Oh…Damn, I guess he's gonna be getting a major ass kicking huh?"

"Big time. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. But if anything, I'd suggest you go look all the way in the back room over there. I saw a whole bunch of guys headin' that way but I have no idea what they're doing though"

"Alright thanks man"

"No problem. Give my condolences to Riley"

"He's gonna need more than that after I'm done with him"

 **Laughs** "Well take it easy man"

"Later"

I then started making my way through the crowd again, trying to find that back room Hiro was talking about.

"Ow!" I said after some random guy stepped on my foot

"Oh, sorry man" He simply said before walking off

 **Grumbles** These people seriously don't understand the definition of personal space

Just then someone actually grabbed my arm

"Huey" A voice said cheerfully

I turn around and see some girl. I have no idea what her name is but I do recognize her enough to know that she does go to my school.

"Huey hi!" She said in a high pitched tone

"Hi?" I say in a disinterested tone

"Fancy seeing you here"

"Yeah….well I'm not staying. Excuse me" I tried to get away but she followed me and grabbed on to my arm again

"But you can't leave now" She said with disappointment "Come on, I love this song let's dance" She tugs on my arm

I pulled back slightly

"Uh…look I don't have time. I'm actually looking for someone right now so excuse me" Getting out of her grip, I try to leave but she literally stood in my way

"Come on its just one dance"

Okay who is this girl? She's really getting on my nerves

"Please…it's just one quick dance"

She's not gonna leave me alone is she?

 **Sighs** "Alright, meet me on the dancefloor in ten minutes"

Her face then lit up

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" She said in a flirty tone

She finally walk off and disappeared in to the crowd

 **Eye Roll*** Well that worked

I started wandering through the crowd again

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

"Cinnamon Puff!"

 **Groans** "You again?"

"Girl, I've been tryin' to find you for a good while. It's like you were tryin to hide from me"

"That was the plan" I whispered under my breath

"Come on girl, what do you say we ditch this snooze fest and start a little party of our own"

"Uh…no thanks, I'm having a good time here" I try to leave but he blocks my way

"Well let's make it a great time"

"No thanks" I try again in the other direction but he blocks me

"Come on baby don't be like that"

"I said no" I said irritably

As I tried to leave he grabbed my arm

"Hey!"

"Come on, you could even show me how you do those dance moves"

"Let go of me" I said as I pulled my arm but he held on tighter

"Come on, _I wanna dance with somebody_ "

"No!"

" _I wanna do it with somebody_ "

"Let me go!"

" _I wanna leave with somebody_ "

"No! Look your drunk, you stink and I don't wanna go anywhere with you!"

"Come on girl stop fighting it" He then stated pulling me more aggressively

"No! Let me go! NO!"

"The girl said she doesn't want to go with you" A voice suddenly said

That voice…

I looked over and saw Huey who was sporting a scowl like always. But frankly I was glad to see him, scowl and all

"Let…her…go" He simply said

"Man…f*** you. Go get your own girl"

"I think you must be hard of hearing because I said let her go" He said in a darker tone

He just stared at him

"And if I don't?" He challenged

Huey then came closer and grabbed my arm with one hand then pushed Eddy with the other. Eddy nearly fell but managed to regain his balance.

"You okay?" Huey calmly asked me

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I answered while trying to catch my breath

"Let's go"

I nod and we turned to leave

"Man she ain't going nowhere!"

He lunged at us but amazingly Huey actually caught his fist. He must of squeezed it as he started wincing and ended up on his knees. Huey punched him hard in the stomach then grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed the guy in to an empty corner that was filled with nothing but a couple chairs. If Huey had thrown him even harder, he would have broken half of those chairs on impact. The crowd around us stared at us in awe and fear but quickly went about their business and ignored him as he moaned in pain.

I guess they all might be afraid of Huey

Huey then came over, grabbed my hand and we made our way through the crowd leaving the scene. After a while Huey brought me to the kitchen area.

"You okay?"

 **Nods***

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" He genuinely asked

 **Shakes Head*** "No, I'm fine really. Thank you, thanks for saving me back there"

"No problem" He simply replied

We looked at each other for a few seconds only for me to break it by turning away

 **Nervously Chuckles** "Well….I think I've had enough partying for one day. I've got to find one of the girls from my team to see if they could drop me home"

"I could drop you off"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just have to find Riley first and then we can go"

"Oh okay then. I can help you find him"

"Cool, I was going to go check this back room. I think he might be there."

"Oh I know a shortcut there, come on"

I lead Huey through the kitchen and we headed through the shortcut I found earlier and finally made it to the back room. When we got there we were welcomed by smoke that gave a very strange smell. All of these guys were huddled up in the center of the room and were yelling and screaming all these different kinds of swear words. It honestly reminds me of a sports bar I went to once. We looked around but there was no sign of Riley anywhere.

"Maybe Riley's not here" I said to Huey

"HA! PAY UP!" A familiar voice yelled

 **Shrugs*** "Or I could be wrong"

Without saying a word, Huey brushed past me and went through the huddled crowd. From where I was I tried to keep an eye on him

"YEAH! YA"LL DON'T WANT NONE OF THIS! AIN'T NOBODY SAFE FROM YOUNG RE-" Riley stopped yelling

I guess he must have seen his brother

"Come on" I heard Huey say

"Come on man, I just won my money back and made a whole lot of paper in just fifteen minutes. I'm hot! I can't stop now!"

"Riley we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Do not make me embarrass you in front of all these people"

"Nigga ain't nobody scared of you. I'll go when I wanna go"

"Hard way it is"

"OW!" Riley Screamed

"Let's go!"

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME HUEY!"

Huey finally came in to clear view. He had been holding or really dragging Riley by the arm and by the ends of his braids. Despite being in pain Riley was actually fighting back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

Huey then let him go

 **Growls** "Damn nigga, you gotta mess up everything. I was just tryin' to make a little money. Shoo I got a good flow going to!"

"And you seemed to have enough it, so come on"

He grabbed Riley by the back of his shirt and pulled him forward, which almost caused him to fall

"Let's go" He calmly said to me while pulling Riley

I nod and followed them out

* * *

 **Outside of the Freeman Residence**

Riley and Huey argued all the way home and it seemed to be a battle that would never end. I think they even forgot that I was in the car.

 **Car Pulls Up in to Driveway***

"I'm sayin man, you didn't have to pull my shirt like that. Look, I can't even pop my collar no more"

"Riley quit whining"

"I'm serious, this s*** was brand new!"

Huey turned to him

"Really? Where'd you get the money for it?"

Riley then sat back and became uneasy

"Uh…well…see…what had happened was…"

"You stole from my wallet again didn't you?"

"Okay yeah but see that's why I was playin' the game for. I was gonna pay you back and then some"

Huey scoffs and just turned back around

"But I don't think I should be paying you back though. Since your hatin' ass broke my streak" He crossed his arms

"Riley, you shouldn't have been there at all. You were grounded and I told you not to go"

"What? Not like I was breakin' the law"

"Gambling while you're underage is against the law and-Jazmine"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of it

"Sorry, I forgot you were even here. I should dropped you off in front of your place before parking in my drive way"

"Oh it's okay" I said with a smile

"Hold on, I drop you off right now"

"No don't do that. I'm right across the street, you'll waste your gas"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I can walk"

"Oh sure, have compassion for Mariah over here and none for your blood"

"Shut up Riley" He said in a warning tone

 **Riley rolls his eyes***

"I mean the least I can do is walk you home"

 **Shakes head*** "No Huey you've done enough really, I can get home on my own"

 **Shrugs** "Alright"

I get my bag and opened the door

"Thanks for the ride and…Huey, thanks again for tonight"

"Tonight?" Riley said in confusion

"No problem" Huey simply replied

"Wait!" Riley leaned forward "What about tonight? What'd ya'll do?"

 **Chuckles** "Good night Huey"

"Night Jazmine"

"Bye Riley" I said as I got out the car

"Bye"

I shut the door

"Aye what was she talkin' about? What happened tonight?"

"It's none of your business. You're still in trouble you know"

"For what?!"

Huey and Riley's voices became less clear the further I got from the car but I could still hear them as they were talking really loud. By the time I made it to my front door, I took a quick glance over across the street. Huey and Riley were walking towards their door but they were still arguing.

 **Laughs**

Those boys are really interesting, especially that Huey. Maybe there's more to him then I thought

I stood on my stoop and watched the boys as they argued all the way to the front door. From what I could see, Huey then opened their front door. Riley attempted to take a swing at Huey but at the last second Huey stepped aside. Riley then leaned forward and fell flat on his face. Huey simply just stepped over him, went inside and stood behind the door. Riley then picked himself up and walked inside, while Huey closed the door behind them.

 **Chuckles** What a night

I unlock the door and walked inside my house

* * *

 **Well that was sweet of Huey don't you think? and of course that was a sweet Juey moment. I hope you guess weren't too surprised by the sudden shift in their relationship. Of course I wasn't going to let these two bicker back and forth forever, but the relationship had to be beginning somewhere as in this adaption of Juey they don't know each other. I hope you guys liked it and this chapter. Not just with Juey but with everything. You got a taste of a part of Huey's world and even a glimpse of Riley's, you got a glimpse of their relationship, you got to see more of Jazmine's teammate Crystal and see more of their dynamic, and even met another original character, Bryan. What'd you think of him? Jazmine seemed to like him, how about you guys?**

 **Overall I'd love to hear what you guys thought. Read, Follow & Review and as always Thanks for reading :) See you on the next update (Wave Emoji)**

 ***Notes***

 **-Riley's friends Bishop and Mike, should note that Bish is black and Mike after going back and forth, I decided to make him both black and Dominican (originally he was supposed to be white). Although it's early, I should mention that their entire team is diverse. So it's a good mixture of black and white**

 **-This will not be the last you've seen of Bryan ;)**

 **-Songs Featured: Rack City (Clean Version) by Tyga and Somebody by Natalie la Rose**


	9. Getting to Know You

**I did it again, I went overboard XD I really wasn't planning on that but I got carried away. Oh well, so long story short I split this chapter in half so double the update, Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **DuBois Residence**

 **Jazmine's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I seriously can't get over what happened last night. I mean there I was, in the scariest situation and had no clue what to do. I mean just when I thought that guy was going to have his way and do who knows what to me, Huey appeared and he saved me._ _Huey Freeman saved me_ _. My gosh I just couldn't believe it and still can't believe it. I honestly couldn't sleep last night because I just couldn't get what happened out of my head. Also...I couldn't get Huey out of my head either, which is actually the real reason why I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't believe that Freeman, Huey Freeman saved me. I mean this is the same guy who constantly insults me, makes fun of me and even views me as some spoiled, self-centered rich kid. He does call me "Princess" after all. I really thought he hated me so of course he was the last person I'd expect to help me, but...he did. Not only that, call me crazy but I think he actually cared and was in fact worried about me. I just couldn't help but constantly compare the two Huey's I've gotten to know. First, there's the Huey I met and have known for some time now. This is the Huey who's annoying and a real condescending jerk. Not to mention, he's also such a smart ass or really just an ass to be honest. Then there's the Huey from last night. He was kind, patient and he really seemed to genuinely care, which was a real eye opener. It helped me realize that there definitely is more to Huey then he ever let's on. Who knew Huey had a heart or even had feelings?_

 **BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP***

I got up from my bed, grabbed my phone and headed down stairs

So based off of what I've been seeing I came to a decision. I've decided that one way or another, I'm gonna find out who the real Huey Freeman is.

I went to the kitchen and headed towards the stove. After turning it off, I opened the door and grabbed one the oven mitts. Then I took out the tray that was filled with freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

Haaa...smells so good. I'm so tempted to take one but these aren't for me, their for Huey.

I put the tray on the stove then started looking for a plastic container

See, I really want to get to know Huey and obviously we got off to a very rocky start. So what do you do? You start over of course. I wanna start off fresh with Huey and really get to know him. This time though, I kinda know what to expect so I'll be alot more patient. Plus, he definitely won't be pissing me off too much because this time I'm not gonna let his snarky comments get under my skin. I really do think Huey and I can become actual friends, so this is really my chance to prove that.

After putting the cookies in the container, I headed out to the front to look through the window. Once there I looked over across the street to see if Huey was home. I could see Huey's slightly run down blue car in the driveway. I looked over to the left and saw the front door close.

Okay, he is definitely home so now was my chance

I grabbed my phone and the container then headed out the door. I made my way across the street to the Freeman's front door and pressed the doorbell. I took a breath and prepped myself.

 **Door Opens***

"Oh" I say in a surprise tone

Huey had answered the door. He was wearing glasses, black baggy pants and….that was about it because this boy was shirtless right now!

"Uh…" I said nervously

Oh my gosh….

"Jazmine?" He said curiously

Oh...my... gosh, he had the perfect build

"Jazmine?" He said again snapping me out of my thoughts "Are you okay?"

Control yourself Jamzine

"Yeah, yes I am, I am. Hi Huey" I said nervously

Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest, look in his eyes, don't look at his chest

"Uh...Hi? Jazmine, what are you doing here? We don't have a session today"

"Yeah I know, I just came to see you, t-t-to talk to you" I said in the same tone

Look in his eyes, look in his eyes, gosh he looked so cute with glasses. Gaa! Snap out of it!

"Oh...okay, come on in"

I took another breath and went in. Huey closed the door behind me then started walking and signaled me to follow.

My gosh, looking at Huey from behind was even more difficult because he looked really good from the front and back.

My heart was starting to race at the thought.

This honestly reminds me of the picture I saw of him before we met. He looked really good then too but looked soooo much better right now. Ugh, what is wrong with me?! Why do I keep checking Huey out? Gosh, I feel like such a perve.

Huey lead us right into the livingroom which honestly looked so spotless and clean. The only thing that made it a bit unorganized was the extra pillow, blanket and book on the right sided couch. I guess he must have slept here last night.

"Sorry about the mess, I just woke up" He said in an embarrassed tone as he quickly cleared the space

 **Slightly Giggles*** Huey actually looked cute when he was embarrassed

"There we go, you can take a seat" He then moved over to the opposite couch and started folding the blanket "So Jazmine, what brings you by?"

I made myself comfortable on the couch and looked over at him

Ugh, he's still shirtless and still gorgeous. What am I saying?!

"Uh…I…well…" I said nervously

Wait why was I here again? I actually forgot

Huey looked at me in confusion

"Jazmine, am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked curiously which actually snapped me out of my thoughts

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well your all nervous and you seem to be losing your train of thought a lot more than usual. So I assumed something must be causing it. If you're uncomfortable, I can go put on a shirt to make it easier for you"

"No you're really fine. Uh…what I mean is your fine. No, no, what I meant to say is you're not making me uncomfortable" I stuttered

Huey simply arched a brow

"So me being shirtless doesn't make you uneasy?" He asked suspiciously

 **Crosses Arms*** "You were shirtless? I didn't even notice"

Wow...I said that so confidently I actually believed it myself

"Really?"

"Yes really" I calmly confirmed

"Okay then. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Crappy, I still don't remember why I came over. What did I come over for?

"Uh…" Nervous I started tapping my fingers on the container then it hit me "Oh! I remember" I then handed him the container "This is for you"

He took it then looked curiously at it then looked back up at me

"Thanks but wh-"

"To say thank you" I quickly say cutting him off "I really appreciate what you did for me last night so I came over to give you that and to ask you if you wanted to hangout today?

"Hangout?"

"Yeah, hangout"

"Oh…" He said sounding surprised

"Unless you busy or something, if so I can-"

"No, no, it's fine, I'm free. It's just I'm kind of surprised by the sudden offer"

"Surprised? Why?" I asked in confusion

"Well for starters I thought you couldn't stand me"

"Well…"

"Plus, I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything cause really you don't. That guy was a drunk sleaze and needed to be put in his place anyway."

 **Giggles** "No disagreement there. But just to get the record straight, I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. I'm doing this because I want to. I mean when we first met, it really wasn't that smooth. Plus, I do admit I did find you irritating, and frustrating and just a total jerk"

"Gee…Thanks" He said sarcastically

"But…the more we interacted, the more I got to see that there is a lot more to you than I thought. I really want to start over and get to know you better"

Which is true, I really do want us to be friends no matter how much he gets on my nerves sometimes

Huey's blank expression changed to a somewhat surprised expression, I guess I took him off guard with my intentions.

"Wow…I really don't know what to say" He said in a calm but surprised tone

"I do" I then got up and walked towards him then extended my hand "Hi, I'm Jazmine DuBois"

Huey's surprised expression then immediately changed to a very familiar expression

"Jazmine, you cannot be serious" He asked in an annoyed expression

"Oh c'mon Huey, we are starting over here. The least you can do is go along with it"

 **Sighed Exasperatedly*** "Fine" He then got up and then shook my hand "Huey Freeman"

"Nice to meet you" I said sweetly

"Likewise"

"Now that we're well acquainted, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today."

"Sure, I'm up for it"

"Yay! Now see Huey, was that so hard?"

"Never thought it was hard, I just thought it was stupid"

I just pouted

He then looked at the container again

"So what do we have in here anyway?" He then opened it "Hm, smells good"

"It's chocolate chip cookies, I baked them myself. Their freshly made from scratch"

Actually, these aren't made from actual scratch but that's just my little secret. For the record I actually do know how to make them from scratch but who has that kind of time so early in the morning and on a Saturday?

"Are they sugar free?"

"Sugar free? Uh…no..."

"Oh…I'm really particular about what I eat" He then headed towards the kitchen with me following behind

"I'm sorry" I said in disappointment

He then put the container on the kitchen counter

"It's okay, how were you to know. Besides I still appreciate the gesture so thank you"

I smiled at his nice remark

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked while heading back to the couch

"I…well, I don't know. Do you want to hang out at the mall?"

Before he could give an answer

"YO BIG HEAD!" I heard a voice called out

I guess Riley's awake

In that exact moment, a tired but also grumpy looking Riley walked in to the room while simultaneously rubbing his eye

"Aye, what-Oh hey Mariah" He simply said in his usual tone

It's Jazmine, why does he keep calling me Mariah?

"Hi Riley"

"What'chu doing here so early in the morning?"

"I came to see your brother"

"Why? What do you need from his borin ass?"

"Well…"

"Nah...Scratch that, I really don't care. Mornin' big head"

"Morning lazy ass"

Sheesh, are these two ever nice to each other?

"So what we got to eat?"

"Oatmeal" Huey simply said blankly while putting on his shoes

"Man, you know I hate oatmeal"

"And?"

 **Scoffs** "Man what am I supposed to eat then?"

"Figure it out because I'm getting ready to go out"

"Oh, so while you going on a date with Mariah you gonna leave me here in the house to starve"

Date?!

"Whoa…" **Nervously Chuckles*** "This is not a date Riley. It's…it's just two friends hanging out"

"Uh-huh, sure. Aye what's this?" He asked pointing at the container

"Oh that..."

Before I could say anything else Riley took off the cover and a huge smile came on his face

"Ooo, where'd this come from? It smells good"

"Jazmine brought'em" Huey said while walking up to the counter

"Ooo and its chocolate too, my favorite" Riley then took one and started eating "Damn this is good, you definitely know what'chu doing girl"

 **Giggles** "Glad you like it Riley"

"Hey Jazmine, I'm going to go get ready so I'll be back in a few minutes"

"No problem, take your time"

"And Riley, go take a shower and clean yourself up"

"Man how do you even know I didn't take a shower already"

"Well did you?"

"W-w-well…no, but that ain't the point. The point is you didn't need to say all that in front of company, Mariah didn't need to hear all that"

With that, both boys then left the room. Well Huey left, Riley immediately came back to grab another cookie then was went on his way. I just laughed and shook my head then made my way back to the livingroom to wait for Huey. Rather than taking a seat, I started looking around the room. I was just still in disbelief that I was over here and no not because this was Huey's house. I've been living on this block since I was ten years old and had always wondered what the inside of this house looked like.

My eyes then fell on the few pictures that were on the coffee table. Curious, I moved in closer and picked up one of them. The first picture was of a very young looking Huey. By the looks of it I think it was a picture of him when he was about ten. In the picture, Huey was facing forward and was sporting a blank expression with an arched brow which honestly made me laugh a little. The next one I picked up was a picture of young looking Huey and Riley. Both boys were standing back to back outside of their house and were both sporting matching scowls.

This picture definitely proves these two were brothers, they looked way too much alike.

I put both pictures down then walked over to the fireplace which had an alignment of pictures. Many of them were similar to the ones I had already seen but I did notice some that I hadn't seen. I notice one picture was of a young woman who looked like she was somewhere in her thirties. She had a slightly darker complexion and thick looking black hair.

It actually kind of looked like my hair or really what it would look like if it were black and it didn't frizz up so easily when it was blown out. I do wonder who this is though. Their mom or maybe their aunt?

I moved on to the next picture and this one featured the young boys outdoors but they weren't alone. In this picture the boys were with another but a much younger looking woman. She looked like she was in her late teens. After taking a closer look, I realized that this girl looked a lot like the boys in terms of physical appearance. The same hair color, same eye color, everything. She even had the same blank expression Huey usually has, which is necessary here because Huey was just frowning again. The only difference between them was that her hair was completely straight and tied back in a messy looking ponytail.

Maybe this was their sister or something

Behind that one was another picture of the trio but it seemed a lot more conservative as they were all dressed up. Both of the boys were dressed in a nice black suit which made them look really good. Well it would be great if Huey would show a smile. Sheesh, even as a kid he was a sour pus. The young girl had a small smile and wore a black jacket and a dark blue dress underneath. She definitely has a nice style. Next to her was a very elderly looking man. Like the boys he was sporting a black suit and was smiling like Riley was. He also sporting thin looking glasses. No mistake that this is the boy's grandfather. I looked over at the picture next to it which pretty much confirmed my theory. It was a close up of Mr. Freeman and he was giving off a pose as if he was a model.

 **Giggles*** He looked so adorable

I took a second look and something hit me, Mr. Freeman looked…familiar somehow. I took the picture to get a closer look and just got lost in my thoughts.

Why did he seem so familiar? Maybe it's because he reminds me of the old guy that used to live in this house. I didn't really know much about him but I did know that he was a friend of my dad's. He talked to him all the time. He had been living in this neighborhood for I'd say about a year and a half but I haven't seen him in quite a while. I guess he probably moved, I mean he must have if Huey's family moved in.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice suddenly said starling me

I turn and see Huey who now wasn't wearing his glasses, but he did have a black shirt covered by a navy blue colored jacket

"Uh…Sorry, I was…curious" I said nervously while putting the picture back in its place

"Yeah figures. Though I really wonder why you're so intrigued with a picture of my grandfather"

"I'm not I was just curious" I said irritably

He simply just shrugged

Whoa, calm down Jazmine. Your starting off fresh remember? You can't let him get under your skin

After taking a breath I went to the livingroom to grab my bag

"So...Huey, where is your Grandfather?" I asked curiously

Not asking to be nosy, I'm just trying to make conversation

"On a "Do it Big" trip"

"A what?"

"A "Do it Big" trip. See every so often my grandfather tends to go on a vacation to have fun and live it up. Hence the name "Do it Big" "

"Oh…"

I've never heard of something like that before. It seems interesting, strange though but interesting

"You ready?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm ready" I then put on my bag and smiled

"Alright then, let's go" He simply said

We then went on our way

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

 **Wuncler Park: Basketball Court**

 **Cindy's POV**

 **Swish***

"WHOO! That's 4-3!"

 **Scoffs** "Alright, alright, you win this time"

"Oh c'mon Reezy, stop being a playa hater" I said as I went to get the ball

"I ain't being nothin" He said stubbornly

"C'mon man, all's fair in lovin the game" He just crossed his arms and pouted. I then gave him the look "Be Real"

"Fine…" He groaned "You on top of your game" He said calmly

"Thank you" I said victoriously

We then walked towards the bleachers then sat down

"You wanna play another one?"

"Nah, I'm tired"

"Fair enough but I'm tellin you, you better brush up on your skills if you want to get picked for the team"

"Oh I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked in confusion

"I made the team" He said in a happy tone with a huge smile on his face

"AHH!" I immediately grabbed him in to a hug which he returned "REEZY, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"I KNOW! IT'S BEEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND I'M STILL HYPE!"

I was so happy right now but…I just realized that we were a lot closer than normal and in that position a bit too long.

With that realization and also as if we could read each other's mind, Reezy and I immediately separate

 **Nervously Chuckles*** "Co-con-congrats again" I said nervously

"Uh…yeah, yeah t-thanks" He said in the same way

Damn, what's wrong with me? My heart's beating so fast right now and I'm burning up for some reason. Looking at my cheek it was red as can be. I took a quick glance and could see Reezy was looking the same way. This is awkward as hell, I better change the subject quick

"So…when's the first practice?"

"Oh, uh...Monday"

"You ready for this?"

"Course" He said confidently

"You sound so sure"

"Aye, I'm Young Reezy and I ain't afraid of nothin and can handle anything"

"So you really think you can handle cut-throat Robinson? He a nice dude and everything but I'm tellin you Reezy, the second you get him on the court he does a complete one-eighty. He's really tough"

 **Scoffs** "Girl please, probably by the end of practice that n gonna be afraid of me. Shoo, he'll probably be kissin my feet after the first game cause I'm gonna be shinin"

 **Giggles** "If you say so" I said while putting my ball back into my bag

He just gave me a slightly annoyed look but shrugged it off

Reezy was honestly a bit too cocky but…I'd be lying if I said that the overconfidence didn't make him look…cute

"So what do you wanna do then?"

"I don't know" He yawned as he lied back.

"You wanna walk around the park?" I said as I did the same thing

"Nah"

"You wanna go hang with Ed and Rummy?"

"Nah, I really don't feel like gettin up at the moment"

"So what'chu wanna do then?"

"Let's just sit and chill here for a minute"

 **Shrugs** "I'm cool with that I guess. So how was the party?"

"Yo C...it was the bomb! The party was lit! Shoo they even had a sick dice game going on"

"Ooo, sounds fun"

"Yeah, you should of been there. Why'd you leave so early anyway?"

"Uh, well…."

 **Flashback**

"Damn cheap boots….why did you even buy me...these things….their nothin…they nothin..." The visibly wasted woman slurred

"I didn't buy them for you mom, you bought them for your birthday remember?" Her young daughter replied irritably

"Oh yeah...oh...yeah..."

The young girl struggled to help her mother walk as she frequently stumbled and was worse than a child when it came to staying still.

"Mom, if you lost your keys why didn't you just wait for me here?"

"And leave the party early?" She then separated from her daughter and managed to balance herself "I'm no dweeb, I'm no loser, I'm the queen of the night. I live for parties. See? WOOOO!" She yelled out as she waved her hands in the air and started running.

"Mom! Mom!" She called out as she chased after her

The woman then tripped and fell forward and landed on her knees

"Oh..." She said tiredly

"Mom you okay?" The daughter said with concern

"Ugh..."

The young girl then helped her mother up, threw one arm over her shoulder and held her mother close. The two then proceeded to head towards their home.

"Ugh..."

"Don't worry mom just a few more feet and you'll be able to lie down"

"Oh...I can't believe this. I carry you for nine months and this is how you thank me? By knocking me down, your own...mother...You're supposed to be taking care of me..."

 **Scoffs** "You supposed to be takin care of me" She said underneath her breath

 **Flashback ends**

"I...just had to take care of something real quick but it's all good now" I said trying to be upbeat

"But what was so important?"

"Nothing"

"Well if it's nothing then why can't you tell me?"

"Because...because there's no need to, so drop it"

"Seriously, why can't you tell me?" He asked irritably

"Cause it's not that important. I just had something to do is all"

"But what?"

"It's just...something okay. Nothin you need to worry about so just drop it" I said it more irritably

I hate lying and I don't mean to be a b*** but I just don't wanna talk about my mom right now. But Reezy hates being lied to and I could tell he could see that I wasn't being real. Nonetheless, he did drop it and didn't say anything else. But looking at him, you could tell he was still pissed. I better fix this quick before it gets awkward again

"So they had a real nice game going on huh" His face then lit up

"Yup! It was so sick"

Thank God for Reezy's short attention span

"And I was hot too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was makin a whole bunch of paper. I would'a made a lot more if stupid ass Huey didn't mess up my streak"

"Huey? He was there, I thought McHater hated parties"

"He does but his borin ass don't know how to have fun so his main purpose in life is to mess up my fun" **Grumbles*** "Honestly I'm glad his ass is on a date with right now Mariah, maybe that'll get his annoying ass off my back"

"Wait What?!"

"What?"

"Reezy, what'd you just say?"

"What? That I want McHater off my back?"

"No, before that. Did you just say that Jazmine, my best friend Jazmine is on a date with that killjoy McHater?"

"Yeah. I'm callin it a date cause this girl came over to our house at like ten in the morning with a plate of cookies, coming to ask my brother to hang at the mall." **Scoffs**

 **Scoffs** I couldn't believe this. I mean I realize that Jazmine's not really on a date but...last I checked she couldn't stand Huey. Now all of a sudden she wants to hang out with him, that's just weird. Is there something going on? **Slightly Chuckles** Nah...Couldn't be. Besides even if there was, Jazmine would have told me about it. She always tells me these things.

"Funny thing is, they did something together last night too but Huey's annoying ass wouldn't even tell me"

"Huh?"

Okay...that is suspicious and I was with her last night too. She never mentioned Huey or even mention that she would be seeing him either. I know it's probably nothing but...Huey is a guy and I can't help but ask

"Reezy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think there could be something going on between those two do you?"

"Hell no! Last I checked Huey's ass sucked with girls. He was never great with them, ever. Plus, Mariah ain't his type. She's too...pure"

"Oh..."

I sigh of relief but I still can't help but wonder though

We sat in silence for a minute

"Y'know, I actually just thought of somethin" He said finally breaking the silence

"Really what?"

"Well with McHater gone, I got the house to myself. Why don't we just go there?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we not doin nothin so why not? Unless you too busy and gonna run off again to make _curfew_ " He said in a sarcastic tone

"Ha, ha" I said in the same tone. I then looked at my watch "But it's mad early so I got time"

"Cool, so let's go"

"Okay"

We got our things together and were about to leave

"Race you to the car, loser gotta pay up"

"Alright. Ooo, what's that?!" I said pointing in the opposite direction

"What?"

Before he could say anything else I took a head start and ran like hell which definitely caught his attention

"AYE!" He said before running after me

 **Giggles** It's fun messing with him

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

"That jerk...that stupid big headed...inconsiderate...jerkface" I continuously mumbled underneath my breath

Huey and I came to the mall as planned but the car ride over here was so brutal. For starters it was silent, Huey hadn't said a word once he started driving. I tried making small talk but with each attempt he basically dismissed me. Complete utter silence makes me nervous so I had to have some kind of sound. So I asked to play the radio which he said was okay. Well get this, the second I got the exact radio station I wanted Huey flipped out. He started complaining that the music was too loud then he said that the music was then making his ears bleed. He even had the nerve to call it garbage.

I mean really? I know Huey's a sourpuss but gosh! Didn't know he was such an old lady. I mean what did he expect me to listen to, the news?

Well apparently, because after scolding me about my taste in entertainment he immediately changed the station to some CNN like station. They went on and on with some discussion about some election or maybe it was a debate. To be honest I just tuned it out so I don't know what it was. I just know it was sooo boooring, I definitely felt like I was dying in that car ride. I just couldn't wait to get out of there. However, I didn't forget the reason why I came with Huey to begin with. So…I took a few breaths, sported a big happy smile and got over it like a good sport. You would think the tensions would have ended there right?

WRONG!

Once inside the mall, I wanted to start looking for just the right gift for Huey. Problem was I was iffy about what he actually liked. I brought him to a few of these stores and tried to send him hidden messages so I can have a hint of what he would like. But in true Huey fashion, he didn't get the hint and gave me nothing.

At least I was able to find something for me when we got to these stores or else the trips would just be in vain. But I came here for him not me, I didn't forget that but how can you buy something for someone if you have no clue what they like? Things came to a boiling point when I stopped to buy makeup.

Yeah…I know…why would you bring a boy with you to buy makeup? Well in my defense I had a good reason. I was running low on mascara and I saw this _AMAZING_ lipstick color that had this perfect purple plum shade that would match my complexion, I just had to have it.

Out of the blue, Huey started scolding me on why I was buying makeup. I just told him I needed it and just ignored him. Huey just kept going on and on and it was just getting on my nerves. I didn't want to fight back because we're starting over here, but old habits die hard and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. The final straw was when he said that I didn't need to be wearing this. He said and I quote:

" _Why waste your money wearing goop, to increase your self-esteem? Buying this slop and giving into society's view of beauty won't increase your self-esteem…You're not going to feel beautiful looking like some mindless clown"._

That set me off! I am _not_ insecure! And I was not buying makeup because I felt insecure and even more so, he says I look like a clown. I honestly lost my cool and let Huey have it. Words were exchanged on both sides, not sure exactly what I said but I told him to step off and he told me to grow up then we just argued some more. Then after several minutes of arguing, Huey basically said he was done wasting his time and breath on me and walked away. His final words were basically

" _Call me when your done buying more junk to boost your self-image"_

 **Growls*** It still pisses me off. I mean he has a lot of nerve saying all that stuff. I just like makeup is that such a crime? Is it so wrong to like wearing makeup? Well according to Huey the answer's yes.

"Stupid smart ass" **Sighs in Exasperation*** My gosh this boy is so annoying

So here I was, mumbling to myself. Carrying my shopping bags and walking around by myself for I don't know how long. I really don't even know where exactly I'm going to be honest. I just wanted to get as far away from Huey as possible before I ended up choking him. At this point, I'm not even sure if I should get this guy a gift, not after that blow up anyway.

After wandering around aimlessly, I stopped by a sportswear store called Dickwood's that was on the second floor and started looking at a really cute pink varsity jacket.

Freeman maybe a stick in the mud, but I'm here at the mall and I'm not gonna let him kill my spirits and ruin a good old fashion shopping spree.

With that I just wandered around the store, looking at things I would definitely like to buy. After a while I noticed a small looking store within this current one placed all the way in the back. Curious, I headed towards it and was surprised. I never saw two stores in one before. This place was filled with watches, bands and bracelets of all kinds. My eyes immediate fell on a pack of black colored silicone wristbands written with random but motivational words. From _"Success is a state of mind"_ to _"Realize your full potential"_

Mmm, these would be perfect for Huey. Okay yes, I know we fought all the way here and I'm still upset about what he said. Despite that though, the only reason we came to the mall in the first place was so I can find him a thank you gift and I think I just found the perfect thing.

"Jazmine?" A male voice said suddenly

I look in the direction it came from and was surprised

* * *

 **Who is it that Jazmine sees? Read the next chapter to find out**

 *** Notes***

 **-The pictures mentioned are inspired by the actual pictures that have appeared throughout the animated series' run (They can be seen very clearly in Season 3)**

 **-Dickwood's is a parody of Dick's Sporting Goods**

 **Thanks for reading xoxo**


	10. Getting to Know You Pt2

**Here's part two of our story :) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the references mentioned**

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

"Jazmine?" A male voice said suddenly

I turned around and was surprised by who I saw

"Bryan?"

"Hey" He said happily coming towards me

"Hey" I said in the same tone

We hugged then quickly separated

"Fancy meeting you here"

"Likewise"

"It seems like it's been forever" He says jokingly

I simply laughed

"So what brings you to the mall?"

"Oh…just came with a friend. After getting on each other's nerves we decided to shop separately and just meet up later" Which ironically was the case "What about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just on my lunch break"

"Lunch break? You work here?"

"Oh no not here, I work in the Apple store that's on the third floor. I only came down here to see this friend of mine" He pointed to a guy that was standing next to him but was behind the counter

This guy was the same height as Bryan and even had a similar hairstyle to him. The only differences were his complexion as it was a bit lighter and that he was wearing a purple polo shirt. As opposed to Bryan's navy blue shirt with a white colored apple on the right side.

"Jazmine this is my friend Aaron, Aaron this is Jazmine"

"Nice to meet you" I said kindly as I shook his hand

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" He said while breaking the hand shake "You know, this guy here kept going on and on about a girl he just met. I couldn't get him to shut up about up about you. But based off of what I'm seeing here, I can see why he was so sprung"

A blushing Bryan immediately elbowed him to stop while he and I just started laughing

"So Jazmine, I couldn't help but notice you looking at our merchandise. Did something catch you eye?"

"As a matter of fact yes" I walked over to the stacked bracelets I was looking at earlier "Is it possible that you can make one that looks like these?"

"Sure" He then grabbed a pad and pen "Tell me what you need"

"Well I want these three here with the same back color and inscription. But I want the words to be in a silver color, it has nice affect"

"So you want just those three?"

"Actually I want two more but these I want them to be accustomed made. I want one of them to say Knowledge is Power and the other to say Fight the Power, with nice big fist next to it"

"Why fight the power?" Aaron asked curiously

 **Shrugs*** "I don't know, sometimes you gotta…just fight the power I guess" The boy's chuckle

Actually I remember Huey having a hoodie with the same inscription. Plus after getting to know him a bit, it was safe to say that Huey was some type of radical so it just seemed so fitting.

"You want the words to be written in a specific type of style?"

"Uh…How about this one?" I said pointing at a bracelet that had what looked to be a graffiti like style.

"The Ar Delaney?"

"Yup" Huey's not too big on fun but there needs to be some creativity here

"Okay, anything else?"

"Mmm…nope, that's all"

"Alright, that's five bracelets with silver colored wording in Ar Delaney style. You know Jazmine you're in luck, the five pack are on sale for about 20% off"

"Coolio" I said with a smile "So when can I come to get them?"

"Um...in...two weeks"

"Two Weeks?! Just to make one measly bracelet?!"

"Hey these maybe easy to make but there's a whole bunch of people that come in here just to buy these. I've got an order to make about two hundred of these for a fundraiser, about a thousand for some march and then about five dozen a birthday. I have to do it in terms of order so by the time I can get to yours, it would be in about two weeks."

"Oh…" I say in disappointment

So much for getting the perfect gift

"Sorry Jaz" Bryan said sympathetically

"Is there any way you can put an order on hold?"

"I'll tell you what, write down your number and if any chance I can get it done early I'll let you know"

"Fair enough" I did just that and wrote down my number

"You know Jaz, I'm come here pretty frequently. If you want I can come and check for you and let you know"

"You would do that?"

"Of course"

"That's so nice of you, thanks. You can just text me whenever"

"I kinda need your number in order to do that"

"Oh I never gave it to you?"

"No, but it's okay I never gave you mine either"

"Well let's change that" I take out my phone "You can give me your number and I can give you mine so we can keep in touch"

I gave him my phone, he then took out his phone and I took it. After exchanging numbers we switched back

"Well you guys I better get going. It was nice meeting you Aaron"

"The feelings mutual"

"It was great seeing you again too Bryan"

"Most definitely. If I wasn't working and you weren't with your friend, I'd would definitely like to hang out with you"

"Well there's still time" **Giggles*** "Plus you got my number, so whenever your free just give me a ring" I then smiled

"Duly noted" He said as he copied my actions

We then hugged

"Jazmine?" A familiar voice said.

Mid-hug, I turned around

"Huey?" I quickly separated from Bryan "W-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously

"I just came in to the store and noticed you back here so I just came over"

"This the friend you came with?" Bryan asked in a somewhat surprised tone

"Uh…yeah…this is Huey, Huey Freeman"

My heart is racing, why was I so nervous right now?

"Yeah, I recognize you from school" He held out his hand "Bryan King"

"Nice to meet you" Huey said a somewhat dark tone with a scowl as he grabbed he shook his hand

This is strange, I'm getting such a hostile vibe here. It wasn't just coming from Huey, it was coming from Bryan too. With some observation, I realized they were kind of glaring at each other. Question is, why? Why would there be any tension between these two? All of this was honestly making me a little uncomfortable.

"Jazmine did you find what you were looking for?" Huey asked while breaking the handshake

"Huh?" I said snapping out of it

"Did you find what you wanted?"

"Uh…yeah, well no. Turns out I couldn't find exactly what I wanted"

"Well if that's the case then let's get out of here" He said in the same dark tone

 **Nods** "Right" Huey then quickly left. I nodded and waved to the boys then left right behind him

Why was Huey in such a rush to get out of there? I mean was something bothering him?

"Jazmine! Jazmine!" A voice called out

I reached the outside of the main store and turned to see Bryan holding one of my bags, running towards me

"You forgot this"

"Shoot, I didn't even notice. Thank you" I then took it from him

"No problem"

We just looked at each other for a minute only for me to quickly break it

"Uh…see you around" I nervously giggled

"Yeah…see ya…" In a similar nervous tone

I started walking and noticed Huey staring in our direction with a slightly deeper scowl. I could sense a lot of tension coming from him

"Huey, what's the matter?" He then seemed to cool down and snapped out of it

"Uh…nothing, nothing, let's just go" He then rushed off again. I then followed behind him but I was still so confused.

There was definitely something wrong because Huey was acting so weird. He constantly avoided eye contact with me and whenever I got close to him, he just quickly moved away. I would ask him if everything was okay but all he would tell me is "everything's fine" or "don't worry about it". We kept wandering around for a while, but nothing had changed. He was still tense and was still avoiding me. We came to another sporting goods store and I tried getting close again while he was looking around. However, he just moved away again.

What is wrong with him?

He didn't buy anything so we just left the store without saying a word

 **BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP***

"Whoa, whoa, hold up you little niglet." Said an overweight black man with one oversized glass-eye as he stopped us with a hand held metal detector "Now you think you could pull a fast one huh? Well not with Uncle Ruckus on the job"

"What are you talking about?" Huey asked him

"Oh…don't you act all innocent, you know what you did. Going in to the store looking around actin like you gonna buy something, knowing full well that your sorry monkey ass don't got no money. Then when nobody looking you sneak one of them items in to your bags then walk out all innocent. Well you ain't foolin me, I can see right through that negro trickery"

"Okay first of all, I didn't take anything. Second of all, the reason why I didn't buy anything is because they didn't have my size and third, why are you only looking at us? There were other people who were leaving the store at the same time as we were. How do you know they didn't take anything?"

Huey was right, there were two pairs leaving at the exact same time we were. The first was two middle age looking women and the other pair were a couple of girls who looked to be Snapchatting as they left

"Hush your mouth boy" He said while nearly hitting Huey with the hand held metal detector "How dare you try to desanitize these wonderful white folks. They work hard trying to create all that wonderful stuff you see in there. They work hard to make life easier for sorry little jungle fungles like yourself and this is how you repay'em? You should be ashamed of yourself, well a lot more than usual anyway." He then turned his attention to me "I'm disappointed in you little mulatto girl. You usually hangout with some good people. Now you wanna associate yourself with no neck niggas like this one"

"Wait, you know me?" I asked in confusion

"Course I do, I see you all the time. You always with those wonderful friends of yours"

I think about for a minute then immediately realize who he is

"Oh…I remember you now. Your that wei-I mean that janitor"

"That's right and I always see you with good white folks, why do you want to involve yourself with a little nigga for?"

"Well...he's not a bad guy and he's telling the truth, he didn't take anything"

"Oh little mulatto, your sweetness that you inherited by your beautiful and kind white mother has blinded you of the manipulation, laziness, pitifulness and trickery that is the basis of a nigga"

"Seriously, who are you?" Huey finally asked in a calm but irritated tone

"My name is Uncle Ruckus (No Relation) and I'm second to fourth chief in security and your narrow afro puff ass is coming with me"

"For what? I didn't do anything"

"For theft and insubordination" He said firmly

"I did not take anything and I am not going with you because I didn't take anything"

"Really?" He then scan Huey from top to bottom then the machine started to go off "A-HA! What is this then huh? How do you explain that?"

"Simple" He switched the bag to his opposite hand then brought up his wrist "My watch, it's filled with metal parts"

He just looked the watch for a second then he just looked annoyed again

"Oh, so you got yourself some fancy looking watch you think you too good now?"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with your nonsense so we're just gonna go. C'mon Jazmine"

"Little nigga, you ain't going anywhere except to the main office…"

"I am not going anywhere, I didn't do anything…"

The two just argued and argued. I tried to stop it and reason with him but my voice was just overshadowed by the loud arguing.

"Ruckus!" A man called out, which stopped the arguing. This man was white and wearing a security outfit just like Ruckus "Ruckus, what is going on here?!"

"I was stopping this little thief here"

"Look, officer I didn't take anything. The machine went off while my friend and I, along with several other's left the store and he thinks I took something"

"I am so sorry, the machine there is busted and we've been trying to get it fixed for weeks. As for Ruckus here, he's new. We hired him earlier this week and each day he stops an innocent bystander claiming that they stole something. When in actuality they haven't and it's just a complete misunderstanding. I truly apologize to both of you for the mix up"

"It's fine" Huey said calmly

"Everyone makes a mistake" I shrugged

"You're both free to go"

"Thank you" We both said inusion, then we started walking away leaving the two behind

"So you just gonna let him get away?"

"Ruckus let it go"

As their voices faded in to the background I looked over at Huey who looked like how he always had. Scowling for no apparent reason

Well maybe now he's back to his old self and he'd stop avoiding me

I moved in a bit closer and he then walked a bit faster, making it like follow the leader all over again.

 **Sighs*** So much for not being weird. Seriously, why was he avoiding me? Did I do something and didn't realize it? Was he still mad about our fight earlier? What was it? I just wish I could just get through to him somehow.

Just as I was getting so deep in thought, we were then heading towards the food court.

Food, that's one way I could through to him

"Hey Huey?"

"Yeah?" He said blankly without turning around

"Why don't we take a break and get a bite to eat?"

"Okay" He simply said in the same tone

We stopped at the food court and started looking around. Huey actually stood next to me and by the looks of it he cooled down. Yay! I knew this would be a good idea.

"Do you wanna eat a Good Burger?"

"No"

"Uh…How about Mexican food? Chipotle's got the best burritos"

"No"

"Uh….What about Rib Shack?"

"Jazmine….I don't eat any of this"

"Why? You're allergic? Are you weight conscious?" I joked

"No, I'm a vegetarian"

"Oh, which means…"

"I don't eat pork, beef or any kind of meat"

"Oh…" I say with more disappointment. I never would of guessed Huey's a vegetarian. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm just surprised by it. I then started looking around more then got an idea "Uh how about this? A Sushi bar"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Seafood in a mall? You don't even know if any of those fish in the fridge are fresh or even if it's passed its due date. Trust me, your better off"

"Oh…"

"Jazmine…"

"Ooo! How about a smoothie, Creamy Lee makes the best-"

"Jazmine" He said firmly "Look, let's just go"

"No…we…we…still have lots of places to go and they have other places here we could see and eat and…"

"Jazmine!" He said again in annoyance cutting me off "I'm pretty much just not up for it so let's just go" He then starts walking off leaving me behind

"Are you mad at me?!" I shouted out getting his attention. He then turned around

"What?" He asked in confusion

"Are you mad at me?" I asked again while I approached him

"No"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"Jazmine what the hell are you talking about?"

"You keep avoiding me. You never look me in the eyes, when I try to walk with you, you run away like I have cooties or something"

"Cooties?"

"I'm making a point here Huey" He just rolled his eyes but continued to listen "Look, ever since we left Dickwood's, you've been avoiding me and acting so weird. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…you didn't" He said somewhat hesitantly

"So why are you avoiding me then?"

"I'm not avoiding you. If it seemed like I was it wasn't intentional, it's…it's just how I am"

"So you're not mad at me"

"No Jazmine, I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

 **Smiles*** Hearing him say that made me feel completely relieved. Weird thing is I knew I didn't do anything wrong yet I still felt like I did. Does that make sense?

"Jazmine, we've been here all day and I'm all shopped out. Plus, I need to go buy groceries so is there anything else you need from the mall?"

I really wanted to buy you a gift

 **Shakes Head*** "No, I'm good"

But I have to face the facts that I'm just not going to have it

"Alright then, let's get out of here"

"Okay" We left the food court and actually walked together, side by side

I'm really bummed. I really wanted to get Huey something but I couldn't find anything. Well…at least it gave us a chance to hang out.

I looked over at him and he looked…the same, scowl and all. But I could feel that he wasn't angry and he definitely wasn't tense. He actually seemed relaxed, even if his facial expression showed otherwise. I wonder if I'm the reason. I mean I just got Huey Freeman, the boy who hates apologizing to say he's genuinely sorry without having hesitation and any kind of irritation.

I then smile at that thought.

If I can make that happen, I wonder other kind of impact I can have on Huey

* * *

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Normal POV**

Keeping true to the plan, Riley and Cindy came back to his house. After freshening up and changing clothes, Riley called his friends and the foursome simply took it easy. However, them taking it easy seemed to be their in denial version of trashing the Freeman's livingroom as the room was in complete disarray.

"Anybody want another slice?" Mike asked

"Nah, I'm good" Bishop declined

"Yeah, if I eat anymore I'mma burst" Cindy said tiredly

 **Scoffs** "Punks" Riley grabbed the slice and proceeded to wolf it down

"Man I can't believe we start practice on Monday" Mike said in awe

"I know, we about to be stars!" Riley called out

"We about to rule the school and take back control. No offense to you and your girls C, but it's about time the men take back control of the court" Bishop says arrogantly

"You talk a lot of sh*** for a dude that ain't hard"

"Aye, I'm hard. Shoo, I'm hard, I got heart and then some"

 **Shrugs*** "Could'a fooled me"

"What you want proof Blondie?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Aye you know me…."

"Shoo, you know us Bish we all just waitin…."

The two continued to get loud and overlap each other

"Hey! Hey! Come on now, we're all friends here. We don't need to be starting a moment here"

"Mike chill, they just playin" Riley calmly said while staring at his phone

"Yeah, I mean if C-Murph and I were to go at it for real, it wouldn't be that easy"

"Right. I mean if anything, Bish would be on the ground with a black eye if the fight was legit"

Bishop then gave her a look which resulted in Cindy simply smiling, causing the rest to just laugh

"Going back to topic, I'm just hype that we gonna be shinin. We gonna be doing whatever we want whenever we want. YEAH!"

"Reezy, ya'll can already do that remember?" Cindy points out

"Yeah, but we gonna get a lot more publicity for it. We gonna get some more juice and leave our mark on Wuncler High and hopefully on this borin ass town"

"Who says we have to wait?" The gang pauses and looks over at Bishop

"What'chu mean?"

"I say, let's have a little fun and celebrate"

"I thought were already celebrating?"

"Mike, we just eatin some pizza and sittin on a couch. I mean let's have some real fun. No rules, no restrictions, and nobody tellin us nothin. Just complete wild and unapologetic fun. What ya'll think?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm in" Riley said eagerly

"Alright, that's my nigga" They gave each other dap then looked at the other two "What about you C? You in or you gotta run to "take care" of something again and punk out on us"

"Aye C-Murph ain't no punk, I'm in too" They then gave each other their hand shake then looked over at Mike

"Well Mike?"

"Mmm, I don't know…" He said hesitantly

"C'mon man…live a little" Riley said in disappointment and annoyance

"Yeah Mike don't you trust us?" Cindy asked

"It's not that-"

"Then why you punkin out on us then? You scared?" Bishop asked suspiciously

"No! I'm not scared"

 **Chuckles** "That explains it, you scared thats why you punkin out" Riley laughed

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it then" Cindy challenged

"Fine, I will. I'm in"

"Yes!" Riley yelled happily

"Took you long enough" Cindy said while giving him a pat on the back

"Alright it's settled then. Tomorrow, we gonna kick it, bring some excitement and leave our mark on this on this borin ass town."

"Yeah!"

"That's what's up!"

"Alright!"

While the group is in the midst of their celebration, Huey and Jazmine had walked through the front door. Each one carrying bags that were a mixture of shopping bags and grocery bags.

"What is that?" Huey said referring to the noise in annoyed tone

Jazmine simply shrugged then the pair made their way towards the hollering noise. Once there, they are welcomed with surprised expressions, smirks and minor silence.

"Wow…I see it but I don't believe it" Bishop said it in disbelief

"You not alone" Cindy said in a similar tone "Hey Jazzy" She waved

"Hey Cin" Jazmine waved back awkwardly

"Well...if it isn't the happy couple. Ya'll enjoy your date?" Riley teased before snickering

"It wasn't a date Riley" Huey said irritably which only provoked Riley to laugh even more, which naturally irritated Huey even more "What the hell happened in here?" He said more irritably

"What?" Riley asked innocently

"Riley, what did you do? This place is a mess"

"What? It ain't that bad"

"It's a pigsty"

"Well we got hungry"

"So you mess up our livingroom just for that"

Riley didn't respond but rolled his eyes and shook his head. Cindy then got up and headed towards the pair then playful but lightly punches Huey in the shoulder.

"C'mon Big Hue, we were just havin some fun and celebrating"

"Cindy…please just stay out of this. I have to deal with you everyday since you never seem to leave my house and never know when to go home. So if you want that to continue, then just stay out of it"

 **Scoffs** "So much for hospitality. Wait a minute, what time is right now?"

"Uh…6:45" Jazmine finally said

"Sh***! I gotta go" She then scrambled to getting her bag then the rest of her stuff "Well ya'll it's been real, but I gots ta go. Peace" After her friends repeat her action, she then quickly headed for Jazmine.

"Cindy what's going on?"

"Nothin Jaz I just got leave is all" Quickly giving her a hug then separating "Bye Jazzy, I'll talk to you later, love ya"

"But…"

"Later playa hater"

"Goodbye Cindy" He said in annoyance

With that Cindy had rushed out the door leaving Jazmine confused but the rest of the boy's right back where they left off.

"Riley, you better clean this mess up" Huey said irritably while heading towards the kitchen and placing the groceries on the kitchen counter

"Why?"

"Cause I said so and I'm in charge"

So? Nobody agreed to you bein in charge to begin with. Plus since when do I listen to you?

"Riley when I left this place was spotless and I expected to stay that way. This smell in here is nasty and it's messing with my sinuses. You know I got a sensitive nose"

"I care because?"

"Man, just clean it up"

"Pssh, you clean it up then b***" He then crossed

"You know what, here's what's going to happen. I'm going upstairs to put this in my room. For everyone who does not live here, I expect you to be gone. As for you Riley, I expect you to start cleaning up and helping Jazmine put the rest of the groceries in the kitchen"

Riley then shot up out of his seat

"Now I gotta handle bags too?! You can't be serious?!"

"I'm very serious. If I comeback and none of that is done, things will become very unpleasant" He said in his usual calm but blank tone

"What, is that a threat?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Huey simply said the he left the room and headed upstairs

Just then, Bishop and Mike quickly get their things then started to make their way towards the door

"Aye! Where ya'll going?"

The boys just looked at each other then back at Riley

"Uh..." They both said inusion

"What, ya'll actually afraid of that nigga?"

"No, no, we ain't afraid" Bishop insisted "We just uh...uh...Mike?"

"Uh...we...we...ah hell, we just don't wanna get caught up in any of this sh***. Sorry Reezy!" Mike quickly dashed out of house

"Peace and love my ngga! Love you man no homo, bye!" Bishop then rushed out of the house

"PUNK ASSES!" **Door Slams***

Riley then made his way back to the livingroom where he was welcomed by a sympathetic Jazmine

"Ri-" He then angrily grabbed three of the grocery bags from her hand "Ow" Riley unfazed from her scream in pain and continued to mumble under his breath

"Can't believe this…punk ass b***s...damn that Huey...pain in my ass..."

However, Jazmine could only make out every fourth word. Despite his aggressive behavior, Jazmine simply followed behind him as he headed for the kitchen

"Don't worry Riley, I can help you clean up. With good team work, it'll be clean in no time"

 **Sighs Tiredly** "You know what Mariah, I'm too pissed right now to listen to your squeaky voice givin me some uplifting quote or words of wisdom or whatever crap you usually say. So just keep it to yourself"

"I was just trying to help, you didn't have to be so mean" She said in a sad tone

 **Scoffs** "Whatever Mariah"

"And that's another thing!" She said more irritably "Why do you keep calling me Mariah? Did you forget my name or something? Cause I don't get why you call me that. I don't look anything like Mariah Carey. As a matter of fact the only thing we have in common is that she's mixed and that's just dumb if that's the reason you call me that or do you have some other another reason. Is that it Riley?! Why do you keep calling me that?!" She snapped

"I don't know Jazmine why don't you ever call me Young Reezy?!" He snapped back

"W-what?" She said softly

"Oh so now you wanna get quiet, I said why don't you ever call me Young Reezy?" He said in a calmer but irritable tone

 _/Thinking/ Cause it's stupid_

"Cause…I like Riley better"

"Exactly and I like Mariah better"

Jazmine then became embarrassed

"Look Jazmine I do know your name, I ain't stupid. I just like messin with you that's all and that's why I call you that. I never thought it'd set you off though but it is hella funny to see that it does" He laughed as he placed the refrigerated items in the fridge "Man, little Miss Princess got a short fuse. HA! That's rich" He continued to laugh

 _/Thinking/ Great...now he's calling me that too_

"I'll tell you what, the day you start callin me Reezy is the day I'll stop callin you Mariah and just call you by your first name. Deal?"

"Sounds fair I guess"

"Alright then" He continued to unpack. Jazmine then began to replicate his actions

"Riley...I'm sorry"

"It's cool Jaz, it's not a big deal. See that's your problem, you worry too much. You gotta learn to just chill" That comment seemed to relax her and even create a small smile.

After finishing up with the groceries, Riley then began the next part of his task and started cleaning up the livingroom. Jazmine quietly entered behind him. She went over to the couch on the left side, pushed the "junk" that was on it to one side and slumped down.

 **Sighs Sadly***

"Aye, I thought you were gonna help me"

"Oh right...sorry..."

She then got up and started to clean up.

"Aye, what's wrong with you? Why you all sad now?"

"Well...Your brother helped me out last night and I wanted to get him a gift to thank him. I've been looking all day but I couldn't find anything"

"Is that all?" He said as he threw the pizza boxes in the trash

"Uh...yeah"

 **Chuckles** "You somethin else Mariah"

"What?" She asked in confusion

"You all upset over not getting a gift, that's just stupid as hell"

 **Pouts** "Is not, I just wanna show Huey my appreciation for what he did"

"Like I said, stupid as hell"

Jazmine rolls her eyes as they headed back to the livingroom

"Besides, if you really wanna get him a gift so bad you should give him a hand around here"

"What do you mean?"

"McHater's hardly here as it is. Other than school, this nigga got a job where he works like 8 or 9 hours a day and he don't be coming home till like midnight sometimes. His ass is always so damn tired, he keeps comin on to my ass (no homo) to pick up the slack and do his work for him, as you can see"

"Well...technically you did make this mess yourself"

"Girl you want my help or not"

"I'm sorry, I'll listen" She said nervously replied

"Point is, Huey's neglecting a lot of sh*** and I'm sick of him nagging my ass to pick up his slack cause I got better sh*** to do. So if you really want to repay him, come and help him out"

"Hmm...That actually is a great idea. I love helping people in general and Huey technically is helping me everyday with the tutoring sessions. It's perfect!" She rushed over to Riley and gave him a huge bear hug, causing the boy to cringe "Riley your a genius!"

"Thanks, I know this. Now get off me! I can't breathe" He said irritably

"Oh" She immediately let go "Sorry"

"Damn, you got a good grip on you" He said while rubbing his neck

"I just got so excited, I finally know what to give Huey" She said happily

Just then, Huey finally came back and found both his brother and Jazmine cleaning up the room.

"Riley why is Jazmine cleaning? That's your job."

He through one hand up while a cushion in the other "Aye, I didn't make her do anything she volunteered"

"He's right, I just wanted to help out and...I figured out how I can help you out even more"

"How so?" Huey asked in confusion with an arched brow

"Huey, I really wanna thank you again for what you did for me yesterday"

 **Eye rolls*** "Your still on that"

"Yes and I finally figured out what I can do"

"I keep telling you, you don't have to give me anything"

"And I already told you that I know I don't have to, I just want to and I finally know how to do that. So just here me out on this"

 **Sighs*** "Alright" He then took a seat next to Riley on the opposite couch

"I'm gonna be your brand new assistant"

The boys simply look at each other then back

"My what?"

"I'm gonna be your brand new assistant. See, Huey you have a whole lot on your plate. Your in school, you have a job, you have to cook, clean and look after both yourself and even Riley. A person can only handle so much and your just a kid, you shouldn't have to be under so much stress like that. So how do you make your stressful life easier? By hiring an assistant to help you out." She said proudly with a smile

At first, Huey still appeared confused but then he returned to his usual scowl

"So what exactly are you going to be helping me with, school work?"

"No, I'll be helping you around the house. Y'know with the chores, cooking and stuff"

"So….you tryin to be the maid?" Riley asked curiously

"No, just a helper"

"Still sounds like a maid to me"

"Or a housekeeper"

"No, I'm just a helper" She said in a slightly irritable tone "Think of it like Hamburger Helper, only instead of helping you make dinner I'll be helping you with everything else. So I guess you can call it the Handy Helper" **Giggles***

The boy simple gave blank stares

"The Handy Aide?" **Silence** "Handy Cleaner-Upper?" Nothing but silence "I guess I'll just stop while I'm ahead"

"Smart" **Eye Roll***

"Did Riley put you up to this? He tends to be very persuasive when he really wants something" He asked suspiciously while looking at Riley through the corner of his eye, causing the boy to be a bit offended

"No, I thought of this myself"

"Are you sure?" He said while looking directly at his brother

"What? Now every time Mariah decides to do something it's always gonna be my fault." He huffed as he crossed his arms

"Huey really, this is all my idea"

"Well in that case, no" He then got up and headed towards the kitchen

"Huey…." She whined as she followed behind him

"Jazmine, I don't know if this is a good idea"

"Why not? Huey, your gonna have another set of hands helping you out around the house. Think about it, you'll have someone here everyday or every other day helping you keep this house together. I'm a great cook so I can fix you guys meals whenever you need. Plus with your Grandad out of town on his Do it Big Trip, you definitely need this"

"Do it Big Trip? Yo what's sh-OW!" Riley rubbed his arm as a result of Huey punching him, then gave his brother an annoyed look

Jazmine appeared confused at first but quickly shrugged it off and continued

"Huey with my help, you'll be less stressed and have a load off. Not to mention, your tutoring me for school anyway so this is like returning the favor. So what do you say?"

"Nigga I say take it, I'll actually have some real food up in here instead of eating that vegetarian crap"

"And I can definitely help out with Riley, especially while your at work so that definitely will be a load off."

"What am I a puppy?"

"Shut up" She hissed

Huey then began to think leaving the other two in suspense

"Sooo…."

"Well nigga?"

Huey's expression didn't change. He looked at the anticipating pair and calmly said

"I want it in writing"

 **Moments Later**

After some time of planning, rearranging and organization, Huey was able to assemble a written schedule that perfectly summarized their plans.

"Okay, so with combining both of our schedules we can definitely make this work. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we can study at your house"

"And since Mondays and Wednesdays are days I have cheer practice we can do it here. Since I'll be over here anyway, I can make you guys dinner. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I can do breakfast and lunch"

"I can actually tutor you on Saturdays too since I'm usually off"

"And Fridays we only have practice if Jessie feels like it so we could study together then too."

"So its settled then. We'll have our sessions here at my house on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays at you house"

"With Friday's as an either/or"

"Right…."

"And my services are usually unlimited but I'll be here first thing in the morning on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays"

"Alright" He then proceeded to add it to the agreement

"Are ya'll done yet?" Riley said irritably "All this organizing and contract sh*** is borin me to death"

They both roll their eyes and continue

"Alright Jazmine, sign right here" She leaned in and did just that "And that's it, we're done"

"Yay!"

"Finally!"

"Shut up Riley. Before I forget, here Jazmine" He said as he handed her a key

"What's this?" She asked in confusion as she took it

"It's a spare key to the house. I don't want you waking me up so early in the morning or having to waste my valuable time in trying to open the door for you. So I figured this would be best and makes it easier"

"Thanks. It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Freeman" She said as she held out her hand

"Jazmine, you don't have to be so formal. You're not working for me, you're working with me"

"Sorry…" She chuckled with slight embarrassment

"Its fine, you don't have to keep apologizing for everything either"

"Yeah, if anything let's get to work. So make me a sandwich" Riley demanded

"A sandwich? You just had pizza over an hour ago"

"Yeah that was my dinner and now I want a snack. So I'll take a turkey sandwich with mayo and cheese, no tomatoes and Snapple. Hop to it Mariah, chop-chop"

Jazmine was annoyed but said nothing and headed towards the fridge to fulfill his request or really demand

"Yeah…that's right, you betta make me some food b***. OW!" He screamed after being punched by Huey "Yo, what was that for?!" He angrily asked while rubbing his arm

"For calling her a b***, don't call her that" He said in a warning tone

"What? I was just playin"

"Well you should be cleaning, the livingroom is still a mess"

"Isn't that what you hired Mariah for?"

"Riley, get back to work"

"Or what? You gonna make me? Pssh, you gonna make me you-OW!" Before he could say another word, Huey kicks him directly in the chest. Send him down to the ground, chair and all. Riley then grabbed the table and struggled to get himself up.

"That didn't hurt punk" He groaned as he held his chest. He then started to limp towards the livingroom but glanced over at Jazmine, who was struggling to hold in her laughter "What are you looking at?!" He said irritably which only caused her to giggle

Riley mumbled under his breath as he went to the livingroom leaving a giggling Jazmine and annoyed looking Huey behind.

* * *

 **Whelp all is set for our fav couple. How it turns out or where things go we'll just a find out. I hope you guys have been liking the story and liking how its been going so far, because the past few chapters have been really fun to write. Now that the characters have been established it's time to get the story itself rolling. Tell me what do you think about Juey and even Ciley getting closer, or Jazmine's little love connection with the new guy? Jazmine's other squad of friends like Crystal or Faith, Fav moments in any parts of the story (for me it's any moment where Jazmine "drools" over Huey. It's cute, funny and def fun to write), etc. Tell me what you think.**

 **Now I have to tell you guys that this story will be going on a brief hiatus. When I first started writing Rude Awakening, I put Power Surge on hiatus just so this story could catch up. Now that we're up to ten chapters, now it's time to switch. So all though the next two chapters for RA are under construction, I'm gonna be spending my vacation updating PS for a minute. It's only fair right?**

 **So Read, Review, Favorite & Follow and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

*** Notes***

 **-Good Burger is a reference to the 90's Nick movie of the same name**

 **-Creamy Lee is a parody of pretty much any ice cream franchise you can think of**

 **\- The "Fight the Power" line was inspired by another story called "** **Pursuit of Happiness** **" written by fellow writer Taydo-the-potato. The scene was so funny and cute I decided to replicate it. Even though the circumstances were different, it's still funny whenever Jazmine says it**

 **See ya next time, Thanks for reading xoxo**


	11. Causin' Mischief

**It's time to have a little fun. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Three teens, who were all dressed in black waited by a nearby corner for the fourth member of their group to show up. While two of them were increasingly becoming impatient, one of them appeared to be becoming more anxious by the minute.

"Guys...I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to go through with this"

"Mike...don't punk out on us before we actually do anything" Cindy says in disappointment

"If we get to do anything you mean. Where the hell is Bishop?" Riley said irritably

"I don't know, but the second I see him I'm gonna kick his ass. We've been waitin' for an hour"

"This nigga got us standing here lookin' like a bunch of busters man..."

Cindy simply scoffed in agreement

"Tell me again why we couldn't just use your car?"

"Listen, my car is like my baby and I take good care of my baby. I've had Shelly for over a year and she still looks like new. Hell, she still got that new car smell"

 **Chuckles** "Shelly" **Cackles** "I still can't believe you named your car that"

"Yeah, so what?" She said with slight irritation

"It's so damn corny" He laughed

"Well it's my car and I can name it whatever the f**k I want so f**k out of here" She playfully shoves him as he continued to laugh.

Just then a brand new black SUV suddenly pulled up in front of the group. The passenger side window lowered and revealed none other than Bishop himself.

"Need a ride?" He asked with a sly smirk

All three teens were amazed and in awe

"Yo…this is sick!" Riley said with excitement as he opened the door and sat down

"Where'd you get this?" Cindy asked in the same tone

"Is it hot?" Mike asked curiously

"I got it from Ed and Rummy"

"Is...It...Hot?" He asked more firmly

"No, it ain't hot. I think..." Mike became nervous "But this is Ed's car and he's loaded, so he can afford it"

Mike continued to investigate the car while the other two continued to fond over it. He then made his way towards the back of the car

"There's no license plate on here?!" Bishop then popped his head out of the driver's side window

"Yeah, cause it's in the truck. Shoo with all the sh*t that's about to go down we can't have nothin' tracing back to us"

"Hmm, smart" Cindy agreed

Just then Riley popped out of the sunroof with even more excitement

"Aye check this, this sh*t's got a sunroof!" **Cackles**

Riley continues to grow with excitement while Mike continues to look uneasy

"Aye Mike! Quit poutin' and get in already"

"Yeah, we late enough as it is and Reezy get your ass back in here before I drag you back in"

"Who are you, my mother? Pssh, b**ch please…."

Suddenly Riley immediately gets pulled in the car which leads to the sound of loud arguing

"Mike, come on I don't got all day. Don't leave me alone with Whitney and Bobby here, I can't take all their yakking"

"Man F**k You!" The pair yelled

 **Mike Sighs**

Mike then made his way inside the car. Once he closed the door, Bishop took off.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me in to this" Mike said in a regrettable tone as he shook his head

Cindy the playfully elbows him

"C'mon Mike, it's not like you going out there alone"

"Yeah, so stop being a b**ch" Riley said bluntly

"Reezy don't help"

Riley rolls his eyes

"Yeah Mike, this is gonna be fun" Bishop jumped in

Mike still appeared unsure

"I promise, you not gonna regret this"

 **Exhales** "Alright….Lets do it!" He says with more determination

"Alright!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright! That's my nigga!" Bishop says in excitement "Reezy, get that bag by your leg and pass it around"

Riley bent down and grabbed the backpack by his leg. Once opening it, it was revealed to contain black colored beanies and different colored bandannas. Riley put on his hat then passed the bag to Cindy.

"Bish, what's this?" She asked curiously

"Disguises. I told you we don't need nobody tracking any of this sh*t back to us so we gotta get on the real down low and go completely undercover"

"We just gonna mess around not go on a mission agent Bond" She said with sarcasm

He rolls his eyes "I'm just lookin out for ya'll. If ya'll don't wanna wear them fine, I ain't gonna force you"

Cindy simply scoffed and put on the beanie

"See, now was that so hard?" Bishop teased

"Shut up" She said while giving him the finger

"C, grab that duffle bag in that's in the back" Cindy nods and turns to grab the bag from the back "I got everything we gonna need for this"

Cindy then turned back around revealing a huge duffle bag. She then started rummaging through the bag revealing numerous items.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Mike asked curiously

"Yeah, where we going now?" Riley asked in the same tone

With all eyes on Bishop, he simply stayed silent and said nothing

"You don't know do you?" Cindy said blankly

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'" Cindy scoffs "Good ideas come to those who wait"

"Especially when they clueless" She said as she rolled her eyes

"Keep messin' with me C. Keep messin' and I'll kick your ass out the car"

"Nigga I'd like to see you try"

"Keep it up I dare you"

"I dare you to try somethin'"

The two continue to go at it while Riley and Mike simply shake their head and roll their eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

 **Somewhere on the outskirts of Woodcrest**

Uncle Ruckus (No Relation) happily whistled as he washed his rusty and run down pickup truck. What he didn't know was that from a distance he was being watched by four perpetrators who had been patiently waiting to make the right move.

"Damn, can we do something already? I'm bored and my knees a hurt like hell" Riley irritably said while rubbing his knee

"Patience Reezy, we only got one shot" Riley then rolled his eyes "Alright, eggs?"

"Check" Mike said while showing an open box of eggs

"Gun?"

"Got it" Cindy said while locking it in

"Balloons?"

"They right here nigga. Now can we do it?"

"Hold up a sec"

Bishop checked over at Ruckus. Ruckus, who had finished washing his car, was now washing the yellow school bus that was parked in front of his truck.

"Alright ya'll, you ready?"

"Nigga we've been ready" Riley said almost irritably

"Alright then let's do this"

Everyone then pulled up their bandanas and grabbed their selected weapons. Then they slowly but carefully stalked towards their unexpected prey.

 **Takes a Breath** "There now, you just as clean as the white man" Ruckus said proudly as he continued to clean his newly clean vehicle

Just then an egg had hit the bus. Being only two inches shy of hitting Ruckus himself

"What the?" Ruckus said in confusion

Just then, two more eggs hit the bus causing Ruckus to be shaken and confused. Before he could say another word, multiple eggs started flying towards him. This time...

"AHH!"

They directly hit their intended target

Ruckus looked over and saw two figures screaming and laughing as they rapidly threw the eggs at him.

"AH! WHY, WHY LORD?! HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM THESE AFRICAN HOOLAGANS!"

The two perpetrators continued to mercilessly throw eggs at the overweight man as he struggled to get away. Ruckus then ran to the other side of the bus in an attempt to find cover. From where he was, he heard them throw a few eggs at the bus but they never went after him. After a few seconds they ceased fire. Ruckus breathed heavily and believed it was over. Thinking this, he bent down and looked under the bus to get a glimpse of his attackers.

 **Gun Clocks***

Ruckus hesitantly turns and sees another perpetrator holding a gun. He then became very tense and uneasy. Then without warning, the new attacker began to fire.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain

Though simply a BB gun, with each hit caused an unbearable stinging pain within each location of the pellet.

"OH MY BALD CAPS! OH MY ASS! MY BELLY! AHH! THE HUMANITY!"

Ruckus then quickly ran away. He attempted to hide in his pickup truck but the attacker had managed to hit it with their weapon. Even causing the rusty vehicle to sustain a few cracked windows.

"OH LORD! OH LORD! OH LORD!" He fearfully screamed

Bullets continued to fly. Feeling like there was nowhere left to run, Ruckus simply hid behind his shack. The bullets seemed to stop for the moment. He then slid down to the ground and once again tried to catch his breath. He paused for a minute to see if the coast was clear. He didn't hear anything so he closed his eyes and sighed of relief.

 **SPLAT***

Ruckus opened his eyes and saw a puddle of a cream like substance that was extremely close to him. Upon instinct, he looked up and saw a new attacker standing on the roof, right above him holding balloons.

"Lord…there's another one…" He whispered

The perpetrator then threw another on directly on to the scared man

"AH! WHY LORD?! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!" He yelled in fear as he ran

Ruckus then ran back towards the front and in to his original attackers. The second they saw him, they began to throw eggs again. Feeling completely helpless, Ruckus had ran to his last bit of refuge, his shack. He then tried making his way back while all four attackers had band together and did an ambush attack on the old man. Ruckus fell as he tried to make it back, but quickly got up and made it to the door. Unfortunately for Ruckus, the door was locked. He quickly went through his pocket and grabbed his keys and struggled to put it in to the keyhole. While his assailants continued to attack him. Finally after some struggle, Ruckus opened the door and quickly entered his house. Closing the door behind him, locking it. The group continued to attack the shack for a few seconds but then ceased fire.

"Ha-ha-ha! Yeah!" Riley yelled as he gave Bishop a high five

"Yo that was funny as hell!" Cindy said before laughing " _Oh lord, oh lord!_ " **Laughs***

"We got his ass good" Bishop said with excitement

 **Laughs** "Okay, I have to admit that was actually fun"

"See? Told you wouldn't regret it"

The foursome then began to walk away from the shack, still reeling from excitement and adrenaline from what had just transpired.

"Damn that was fun"

"So what ya'll wanna do now?"

"Shoo let's have some more fun"

"Okay"

They all then ran off

Skip over to a construction field, where numerous men were working hard. Unbeknownst to them, they were the next prey to the mischievous 'Wrecking Crew'. Now divided in to two, each pair had their role to play. In one part of the field, Riley and Cindy had placed shaving cream filled balloons on to a bench then quickly hid behind a huge stack of metal material and waited. Just then, three workers appeared to be on a lunch break and headed for the bench. Riley and Cindy struggled to hold in their laughter as all three men were about to sit down, completely unaware of the balloons. The exact moment all three men sat down, the balloons all popped and left all three men sitting in a huge puddle of shaving cream.

"Hey!"

"What the?"

"What is this?!"

As the men continued to yell in both anger and confusion, Riley and Cindy lost it completely then quickly got out of there before they could be spotted. On the other part of the construction site, another worker holding a newspaper headed inside a porta potty. Unaware that Bishop and Mike were right behind it, waiting for him to enter.

 **Loud Fart***

Both boys begin to snicker uncontrollably

"Yoooo"

"Shhhh!"

Bishop signaled Mike to keep it down while he struggled to hold in to his own laughter as the loud noises continued. He then began to signal Mike

"One…." He mouthed "Two…Three!" Both boys then came out of their hiding place and began to push the porta potty back and forth until it fell down to the ground. The man screamed while the two boys then ran off while laughing.

Next scene shows all four teens in the black SUV. Bishop then nodded and turned down a very public area. He then lowered the side windows where Cindy and Mike revealed water guns. The pair then begin to randomly shoot at numerous people, catching everyone by surprise. Just then, Riley had appeared through the sun roof and began to release numerous water balloons filled with the mysterious liquid. He had perfect aim as it hit every target, which included a woman sitting outside of a bistro.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS?!" The drenched woman screamed in disgust

Now out of balloons, Riley then began to use his own water gun and hitting numerous people

"OH GOD! IT"S URINE AND HOT SAUCE!"

"EWW!" The same woman yelled

"OH MY GOSH! I NEED A SHOWER!" Her friend yelled out

Skip over to Meadowbrook Park (the new and improved version of the former Meadowlark) where Riley and Cindy are standing over a bridge. From where they are, they can see a line of bikers in complete formation heading their way.

"What'chu got planned?" She asked curiously

Riley simply smirked and went to his bag revealing a doll. After a moment, Cindy put two and two together.

"You wouldn't…" She said with a smirk

"Wanna bet?"

He then went over to the other side of the bridge and waited. The second the leader of the cyclists appeared, Riley immediately dropped the doll. It landed directly on top of his head, causing him to lose control and fall off his bike. His fall immediately causes a chain reaction as the other cyclist began to fall on top of him. Riley and Cindy burst out laughing then quickly leave before anyone could notice them.

* * *

 **Timid Deer Lane**

After an eventful day filled with one exciting moment after another, what better way to end it then to literally leave your mark. Cindy and Riley were now currently spray painting on the side of the home of one of his neighbors. Actually, it was Riley who was currently spraying the house. Originally, the two were doing it together. However, Riley felt that something was off and insisted that he do this alone. Then stated that Cindy should pay close attention as he claimed to be more of an expert at this. Laughing and completely doubting this, she willingly steps back and let Riley do his thing and patiently waited for him to finish.

"Aaannnddd...done" Riley said proudly

He then stepped back to admire his work

 _ **'WRECKIN' CREW WUZ HERE'**_

Riley definitely put his own twist in to it. Writing the phrase in slanted bold words with each letter written in capital. To make it more original, he decided to spell 'Crew' with a backwards 'R' and to finish the sentence off, he ends it with a very detailed star. The art as a whole was truly impressive. In fact, you'd honestly think it was done by a professional. Cindy for one was definitely intrigued by this and even she had to admit, Riley wasn't just talking big after all.

"Well...What'chu think?" He said as he looked over at her

Cindy didn't say a word but continued to stare at the graffiti art. She then smiled and turned back at Riley.

"I gotta say, your good, you _real_ good"

Riley then grinned proudly as she continued

"This is pretty cool Reez"

"See? Told you I got skills"

"Oh, but I think you need little bit more color right...here" She then started spraying

"Aye, what'chu doing!" He yelled as he grabbed the spray can from her hands

"What?"

"You can't just do that. You can't just change an artist's art like that. You gonna mess it up"

"Chill Reezy, I was just tryin' to help"

"Aye, this is my art and it don't need nothin'. Feel me?" He said irritably

Cindy threw up her hands in defeat

"O-kay, I'm sorry"

Cindy then left the porch and headed to the nearby bush that contained the pile of unused spray paint. Riley having cooled down, follows her.

"Aye C?" He said calmly

"Yeah?" She said as she packed up the spray paint

"Sorry I had to snap on you like that but I don't play when it comes to my art"

"It's cool. I don't blame you though, cause you really good at this"

"I know" **Snickers**

 **Shakes Head** "Arrogant ass" She laughed

"What? No need to hate on a nigga cause he shinin'"

Cindy and Riley then laugh

The pair then finished packing up the spray cans and began to walk off

"Where you wanna hit next?"

"Uhh...How 'bout that one right there"

"It's good with me"

"Okay, cool. Maybe if you play your cards right, I let you get a chance to do a little somethin'"

" _Little somethin'?_ 'Scuse you Picasso, but I ain't your stand by or your cheerleader. I'm gettin' in on the next house"

"A'ight, a'ight, you can get in on it. Just don't mess it up"

"Boy shut up" She said as she playfully pushed him

"He-he, I'm just playin' girl"

"Mm-hm"

Riley snickers

"How do think the other two are doing?"

"Man, them n probably done like four or five houses by now"

 **Further down the Block**

Bishop had been spraying on the side of their current house. Mike had been hesitant to join in and simply stood aside and watched as his friend sprayed the house. Bishop had stopped spraying for a minute and looked over at his friend. Then immediately became annoyed.

"Y'know Mike, you could pretend to spray something"

"Oh yeah..." Mike then quickly grabbed the spray can and started to spray the house then he immediately stopped. "I can't do it"

"Damn man, why you actin' like a little b**ch" Bishop said irritably

"I ain't a b**ch" He argued

"HA! Nigga you could'a fooled me, cause you've been b**ch all day"

"Have not!"

"Have to! All day you kept b**chin' and actin' like you a little kid that needs his mama to hold his hand."

"I-I-I just ain't comfortable doin' this alright"

"You sprayin' a wall Mike"

"I'm just not used to doing this. You know that."

"Again, you just sprayin' a wall"

"Someone else's wall"

 **Scoffs** "Mike..."

"Bish, this is illegal. What if we get caught?"

"Will you just chill, this ain't _that_ bad. You not holdin' up a bank, you ain't holdin' nobody hostage. All you doin is sprayin' a wall, repeat you sprayin' a wall. They can't hang you for that n"

Mike simply sighs

"Look Mike, you my n and everything so I gotta be real with you. I ain't gonna force you to do somethin you don't wanna do. But for once in your life could you actually live a little and be...what's the word..."

"Bold?"

"I was gonna say wild but sure, that too."

"Hm..."

"But aye, it's all up to you"

Bishop then begins to paint again while Mike begins to ponder over their conversation. After some thought, Mike took a breath then grabbed a couple of spray cans and walked over to Bishop.

"Step aside man, time to let a real artist handle this" He said pushing Bishop aside

"Alright, that's my boy! I knew you weren't gonna go out like that"

"Yeah...Follow me"

"Where we goin'?"

"To the other side"

"Why can't we do it here?"

"Cause you messed up the wall and we don't have time to cover it up so it's easier to move over to the other side."

"Oh...Hey wait a minute man. That right there is a work of art"

"Sure it is..."

Once they move over towards the back, Mike shakes up his spray can then began to spray the house

"So what'chu gonna paint?"

"You'll see, just follow my lead"

Bishop simply shrugs and does as he said

 **Sometime later**

"Woo..." Mike sighed tiredly

"Yo, this is sick" Bishop says in amazement

Their creation was three rows of 'Fight the Power' fists with each fist aligned over another. Underneath the row of fists, contained the words 'Wrecking Crew Runz This'. The words were written in a slanted but creative matter.

"Shoo, I'm takin a picture" Bishop quickly took out his phone and then began to take picture of the graffiti art

"Bish" A voice said, followed by a beep "Yo Bish, you there?"

Bishop grabbed the walkie talkie from his pocket

"Yo Reezy, what's up man?"

"Aye, we just finished a house here. Where ya'll at?"

"Uh..." Bishop started looking around the area "We just down the street. At...43rd, we on 43rd Avenue"

"Alright, cool. We comin' to ya'll now"

"Alright" Bishop then placed the walkie talkie in his pocket

He and Mike then headed back to the front of the house and began to fix their stuff. Moments later, Cindy and Riley finally make it to the area.

"S'up ya'll" Riley said in a happy tone

"S'up" Bishop replied

"How'd it go?" Cindy casually asked

"It was a'ight, nothin' too bad"

"So...where is it?" She asked curiously

"Well-"

"Is that it?" Riley asked looking at the original creation

Cindy then walked over to where Riley was and looked at the painting in confusion

"What the hell is it?" She asked

"Uh..."

"That's not it. We actually did it in the back of the house" Mike replied

"Oh..." Cindy and Riley said simultaneously

Mike then lead the way then Cindy followed behind him. Bishop began to follow them but stopped midway after realizing that Riley was still staring at the incomplete creation. Riley in turn frowned at it and shook his head.

"I don't know what ya'll were tryin' to make but that right there looks like a d*ck"

"Man that ain't it" He said irritably

"Then what is it then?"

"Uh...well I don't know but I know it definitely ain't a d*ck"

Riley smirked and just shook his head as he passed by Bishop

"That ain't a d*ck!"

"Ha-ha, could'a fooled me Bish. Got any other hidden fantasies or even fetishes we should know about?" Riley laughs

"Man f*ck you" Bishop says storming off

"Is this your way of comin' out the closet or, or, or even some kind of inner awakenin' of the horny beast" Riley laughed even louder

"Man, shut up!"

"Will you two shut the hell up" Cindy hissed in a low tone "Ya'll gonna wake up the whole damn block. Nobody's supposed to know we out here"

"It's not me, it's Reezy"

"I don't care. Just hurry the hell up and get back here. Damn!" She then disappeared in to the rear of the house

"See what you did?"

"Ain't my fault you got fetishes"

"Now you startin' again"

"I ain't startin' nothin' again"

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

 **Clears Throat***

The boys look over and see a very annoyed looking Cindy staring directing at the bickering duo.

"Sorry" They say simultaneously

Cindy didn't say a word verbally but her dark glare had said plenty. Getting the hint, both boys quietly walk towards her then make the turn towards the back yard. Cindy then followed behind. Mike looked at the two boys and simply smirked.

"Took you long enough" He said with a small chuckle

"Shut up!" They both whispered

He chuckled

The group then stared at their finished painting

"So what do ya'll think? It's kinda hot right?" Bishop says with excitement

Cindy and Riley looked at each other then back at the painting

"Ya'll painted a bouquet" Riley asked in disbelief

"What? No"

"Looks like a bouquet of flowers to me" Cindy agreed

"Some jacked up flowers"

"They're not flowers Riley, they're fists" Mike argued

"Ooh...so they're a bouquet of fists" Cindy reasoned

"They are not a bouquet" Mike argued again

"Look at this, it says _'Wrecking Crew Runs This'_. What we runnin', a flower shop?" He snickered

"Apparently" Cindy laughed

"See...ya'll ain't right" Bishop said irritably as he crossed his arms

 **Giggles** "Oh Bish, you know we just playin'" Cindy says in between her giggling

"Yeah, we just messin' around."

Mike and Bishop still looked skeptical but they nodded and appeared to let it go.

"On the real though, this is really good." Riley noted

"Yeah, it's definitely a great mark" Cindy added on

"Yeah well" **Pops Collar*** "You know how we do, especially when you got the skill" Bishop said confidently

"Yeah...which is why it took a lot of skill for you to be able to paint a d*ck on the house" Riley then chuckled

Mike and Cindy joined in his laughter while Bishop just scowled

"It is not a d*ck for the last time"

"Nigga the paintin' on the wall" Riley said before laughing again

"F**k all ya'll" He said while crossing is arms

 **Low Growl***

Cindy stopped laughing and paused for a second

"Did ya'll hear that?" She said in a concerned tone

"Heard what?" Riley said midlaugh

" _That_ , like a...sound"

Mike and Bishop then look over at Cindy

"C, what's goin' on?" Bishop asked curiously

"I heard...a noise..."

"What noise?"

 **Low Growl***

"That noise..." She said nervously

The four teens then became tense and very uneasy

"What was that?" Riley said uneasy

"I don't know..." Mike said fearfully

"It's sounded like...a growl"

 **Louder Growl***

"Cindy...please...please...tell me that was you" Bishop whimpered

"That was not me" She said in an uneasy tone

"Ooh..." He whimpers louder

The gang then began to look around then turned to the exact source of the growling. It was a grown German Shepard that looked very vicious. It growled again, showing every one of its teeth. Its eyes laid directly at the nervous teens, never once turning away. It kneeled down for a second and stayed still.

"Is that-"

 **BARK BARK BARK BARK**

The enraged mutt attempted to pounce but it was immediately stopped by its chained leash. It quickly got back up on its four legs and snarled at its prey.

"OH SH*T!" Bishop and Riley screamed in fear

 **BARK BARK BARK BARK**

"OH HELL!" Mike screamed in the same tone

"RUN!" Cindy yelled

Everyone then sprinted towards the front then stopped once they made it to the front gate. Everyone struggled to catch their breath but were relieved to be far from that rabid beast.

"Th...tha...that...that was a close one" Cindy said in relief

"Yeah..."

"That was too close"

"Crazy ass dog. Wait a minute..." Riley then started to think

"What is it?" Cindy curiously

"This seems...kinda familiar..." Cindy then started to think for a minute "Crazy ass dog"

Cindy looks towards the house and saw something familiar

"Begonia bushes" She noted

Riley then looked over to see the bushes for himself. He then Cindy began to look around and noticed a tall sign by where they were standing.

"Neighborhood watch sign?" He said with an arched brow

As they started to get lost in deep thought, Mike and Bishop looked on in confusion.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Bishop asked curiously

"This place...this house...there's just somethin' about it. Like I've seen it before" Riley calmly said

"Somethin' here is just not right" Cindy added on

She then looked at the street sign then at the area

"43rd Ave...Riley, isn't this house like seven blocks down by your place?"

"Yeah. Ooh! That's why it looks so familiar. But who lives here though?"

Riley thought for a second. Then suddenly Riley and Cindy's eyes both immediately widen and they looked at each other in completely shock.

"BETTY VON HEUSEN!" They say inusion

"Damn it!" Cindy groans

"Yo, we gotta get out of here now!" Riley said fearfully as he begins to run off

"Aye, aye, wait! Why you runin'? What's wrong?" Bishop called out

Riley turns back around and begrudgingly walks back to the group

"Who's Betty Von Heusen?" Mike asked him

"She an evil, old white woman with a whole bunch of guns"

"Evil ain't the half of it. She's crazy as hell" Cindy added on

"Oh come on. She's an old lady, how bad could she be? Riley...what's that red dot on your arm?" Bishop said while pointing at the strange red mark

Riley and the rest of the group looked down at it. While being distracted by the strange mark, none of them were aware that they were currently being watched. In a distant bush, hid an elderly woman wearing camouflage clothing and a pair of night vision goggles. In her hands was an actual shot riffle, aimed at the unsuspecting group

"I gotcha now" She whispered as she prepped herself

Meanwhile, the young teens began to look around while their anxiety began to rise again. Mike's eyes then fell upon the hidden elderly woman.

"Guys..."

 **BANG!**

 **EVERYONE SCREAMS***

"AH!" Cindy screams

 **BANG! BANG!**

"DAMN!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

All four teens then began to frantically run in different directions as Ms. Von Huesen began to run after them and shot her weapon randomly.

 **BANG!**

"YEAH!"

 **BANG!**

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! C'MON!"

 **BANG! BANG!**

"I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU RIGHT HERE!"

 **BANG! BANG!**

"NO RUNAWAY HODLUM GOING TO TAKE MY STUFF TODAY!"

 **BANG!**

"HA-HA! RUN LITTLE WORMS! RUN! HA-HA-HA"

 **BANG! BANG!**

"DAMN SHE REALLY IS CRAZY!" Bishop yelled as he ran

Ms. Von Huesen had followed Bishop and Mike for quite a few blocks. The boys were tired but definitely had no intentions of slowing down. However, Mike was starting to slow down a bit and ended up being a few feet behind Bishop, who was currently in the lead. Finally, after making the next turn, their SUV was in sight. Bishop quickly unlocked the door and jumped in to the driver's seat. He attempted to start the car but as luck would have it, the vehicle wouldn't start

"C'mon...c'mon..." He said nervously as he tried to start the car

After a few tries...

 **Engine Runs***

"YES!"

Bishop quickly stepped on the gas and the car immediately screeched off

"AYE, WAIT FOR ME!"

Mike, who had been behind, quickly ran after the fast moving vehicle. Bishop looked up in to the rearview mirror and saw his friend running after him. Naturally, he didn't want to stop since he was being chased by a crazy old lady who was just as fast as a damn linebacker but with a gun. It wasn't smart to actually slow down but it also wasn't a good look to leave his friend behind.

"Damn..."

 **SCREEEECCCCHHH**

The car came to a complete stop. Mike opened the door of the passenger's seats in the back.

 **BANG!**

"AH!"

Mike jumped in head first and Bishop frantically sped off once again but with an open door.

 **BANG!**

That bullet actually hit the window of the open door and cracked it

"YO, SHUT THE DOOR! THIS SH*T AIN'T CHEAP AND IT AIN'T EVEN MINE!"

"MAN JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE BEFORE WE GET KILLED!" Mike yelled as he attempted to shut the door

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"THIS IS THE WROST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Mike screamed as he finally closed the door

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ms. Von Heusen manically laughed as she continued to shoot at the moving car

 **Outside of the Freeman Residence**

Riley and Cindy had hid themselves behind the bushes near his house. Loud popping sounds could be heard from the distance. With each 'pop', both teens cringe in fear.

"Damn..."

"Hey, you think Bish and Mike got away"

"Well if not, I'mma miss'em"

Another shot could be heard in the distance

"Riley, what are we gonna do? That crazy old bat gonna come back and I don't know how I'm gonna get to my car with her lurking around the block"

"Girl are you stupid?! You ain't goin' nowhere with that crazy b**ch shootin' up the block. We gotta take cover"

"Where?"

"At my house"

"What about your brother?"

"Don't worry about it, I can deal with him. You know how you usually sneak in when he here?"

"You know it"

"Good. Go and I'll meet you upstairs" Cindy nodded in agreement

They then quickly ran towards the back of the Freeman household. Cindy goes ahead while Riley stops by the back door. He quickly rushes in, shuts the door behind him then leans his back against the door and breaths heavily.

"What's...going on?" A calm voice said blankly

Riley looks up and sees none other than his older brother looking back at him. Huey was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and wearing a black sweater and blue jeans.

"Uhh...Hey..." Riley said

"Hey" He simply replied

"I-I-I didn't know you were gonna be here. I'd thought you'd be at work"

"I got the day off. What's going on?" He asked curiously

"Nothin'...W-why you think somethin's wrong?"

"Well you just ran in here as if you were running from something"

"Man, you crazy. I...I ain't runnin' from nothin'. Huey you crazy" Riley laughed as he brushed it off

"Uh-huh, so why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Uh...cause...I...I was exercising? Yeah, yeah, I was working out."

Riley then flexed his arms

"Gotta keep these guns tight and avoid the beer belly. I'm tryin' to be fit and stay healthy and sh*t. But..." **Yawn** "I am so tired, so I'mma just go upstairs and sleep. Good night!"

Riley begins to rush out of the room

"So you were working out with paint?"

Riley stopped dead in his tracks. As nervous as he was, he quickly regained his usual composure then turned to Huey.

"Paint? Nigga what'chu talking about? Ain't nobody using paint"

"Then what's that on your hands?"

Riley looked down at his hands and tensed up at the sight of the paint

"Riley, what are you up too?" He asked suspiciously

"I already told you, nothing. I'm not doing anything"

"So what's with the paint?"

"Well...what had happened was...see...C! Cindy! Yeah, Cindy, she had been repaintin' her room right? And since she my homie and all I went over there to help. Cause you know, that's the kind of nigga I am"

"Hmph" Huey simply arched a brow

"Well Big Head, as much as I like being interrogated I need my sleep. Night"

Riley then quickly left the room, leaving his still suspicious older brother behind. Huey was still very skeptical and obviously didn't buy any of what Riley had said. However, he was tired himself and wasn't about to waste any time or energy on his brother. He would figure out what Riley was up to eventually, so for now he simply just let it go and began to read his book.

 **Upstairs**

Riley had finally made it too his room and had just leaned back on his bedroom door.

"Damn...That was too close. McHater don't make it easy" He sighed

 **Knock Knock**

Riley then headed over to his window and opened it. Cindy then climbed inside and took a breath.

"What took you so long?" She asked in slight irritation

"Sorry, McHater's been on my ass. No homo"

Cindy rolled her eyes then sat on his bed

"So what now? How long we gonna wait up?"

"If that's your way of askin' when you can leave, you not. As long as that crazy b**ch is out there, you ain't goin' nowhere" He said as he took off his beanie

"So what am I supposed to do? Spend the night?"

"Yeah, might as well"

Riley then turned and began to take off his shoes. Then on que he and Cindy then realized what just happened and blushed.

"Uhh...Are you sure this isn't gonna be weird or anything" She said with slight awkwardness

He then nervously turned to her

"Well...it's not like we gonna do anything. All we doin' is hiding out from some bat sh*t crazy b**ch so she don't shoot out asses" Cindy giggles at the comment "Plus we homies and it's our job to have each other's backs"

"I hear that"

They gave each other dap and smiled

"What about your brother?"

"Pssh, don't worry about his nerd ass. He never checks up on me while I'm in here and even if he does, I got a plan"

"Alright"

"What about your folks? You need to call'em to let them know you at Jaz or Mo's?"

"Nah, they won't even notice that I'm gone"

"Okay" He then went to his drawers

"Nor would she care" She said in a low tone

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh...Well here" He handed her one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts "Figured you could use a change of clothes"

"Cool, thanks" She said as she took them "I got a bag filled with extra clothes at Jazmine's place. I can stop by there tomorrow morning and get out of here before McHater wakes up"

"Sounds good to me."

Riley then took out a thick comforter then began to fix it on the floor then started to takes a couple of pillows from his bed and threw them on to the comforter.

"Reezy, you don't have to make the spot perfect for me. I can manage, I've slept on the floor before."

"Good, cause it ain't for you, it's for me"

"For you?"

"Yeah, I'mma be down here and you gonna take the bed"

Cindy then quickly got up

"Oh Reezy no. I'm not tryin' to put you out your own bed"

"You not, I just want you to be comfortable, that's all. So chill, alright"

Cindy sighed as she slumped back down

After fixing his area, Riley then went back to the drawers and took out his own change of clothes. Once doing so, he turned back to Cindy.

"Well I don't know about you C but I'mma be in the shower. But before I go, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Though I think I could use a shower too"

"Oh you wanna go first? Cause if you do-"

"No, no, I'm good, I can wait. Besides, I gotta text Jazzy to let her know about tomorrow"

"Alright. Just kick it and chill and I'll be back"

"Okay"

Riley then turned to leave

"Riley?" He turned back around "Thanks" She said with a smile

He then smiled

"No problem"

They just looked at each other for several seconds only for Riley to break it and chuckle nervously

"Well…I gotta go. Just chill okay" She nods "See ya" He walked out

"See ya" She said calmly

Cindy then took off her beanie and sighed. After taking off her shoes, she moved in closer to the bed and sat up. She then took out her phone and proceeded to text Jazmine.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Poor Ruckus and even the people of Woodcrest didn't stand a chance. But what goes around comes around b/c in the end none of the kids stood a chance against Ms. Von Heusen. She was an interesting antagonist, wish we could have seen more of her during the series. Now this definitely was a filler (though I should note that all of the events were bound to happen since it was mentioned in the last chapter). But at least it ended with a little bit of Ciley, so you guys won't be too disappointed. We get right back on track in the next chapter.**


	12. Author's Note

Hi everybody! No, sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter, it's just an Author's Note. It really has been a long, long time since I last updated. I mean from time to time I would visit the site to see if there are any new updates and there have been. There are a lot of new author's on here, which is pretty cool. I haven't had time to read anything though, even my fav stories I haven't gotten a chance to read quite yet. Tbh, the real reason I'm doing this Author's Note is to get something off my chest. So I'm gonna be real honest with you guys about a lot of things.

For starters, I wanna thank everyone who has been reading my stories after all this time. I still get alerts that people are favoriting and reviewing and it just makes me smile. Even today, when I looked at the views and there higher than I'd expected them to be, especially when there hasn't been an update in however long. It truly does mean a lot to me. Thank you so, so much for your support and kind words.

Now speaking of updates, its time I explain myself. Truthfully, I think the last time I updated I told you guys that I was going through some stuff which had worsened but as of now, they have gotten better. I'm on summer vacation now so stress from school kinda went down but I'm still dealing with stress from my new job and the extra hours I had to take (long story). But aside from the outside world problems, I've been dealing with some emotional issues which is another partial, well if I'm being honest here, it's one of the biggest reasons as to why I haven't been writing. You see, I love writing it's true but sometimes I feel like my writing is just not good enough especially when you compare it to a lot of the original authors who were (and some who still are) on here. I mean when you look at their work, their amazing. Some of their work really brings the characters to life, others make you feel like you're watching a new episode of the show. I know I'm not a professional and all and it's all in good fun but sometimes you can't help but feel a little bit insecure about your writing. I mean you can't help but wonder: "Am I portraying the characters right?", "Am I bringing my point across?", "Is the audience understanding what's going on?" "Can they picture it in their minds?" "Can they understand who saying what?" Etc. I also kinda have this perfectionist tendency where if it's not perfect, it's just not good enough and I know it's ridiculous but that's just an insecurity that still sticks with me even to this day. I know it's an issue that I still need to work on but I can't help it.

Partially that's one of the other reasons as to why I haven't been updating and the other reason is because I always have so much pressure on me. I feel like there's so much pressure to do these stories and it's like I'm not fulfilling this expectation and because I can't fulfill it, I feel like why bother you know? It's been almost a year since I last updated anything and after some thought and after everything that I've been through, I realized that, well…I've been way too hard on myself (which is another bad tendency of mine). The thing, is no one is perfect and you can only be you. Everyone has their own talents and everyone has their own way of doing things. All those writers that I think are so great, for all I know they could be dealing with the same kind of perfectionist complex that I'm dealing with or they could be questioning their own writing, only to be reassured by, well us the audience. I also have been looking at the new authors that have been posting, some of which to be honest they have only just started writing and their doing it just for the heck of it. There's so many grammar issues, there's so many indent problems but yet they still continue to write, they still continue to update and why? Because they love this, they love writing an it's just fun. They're doing it because they love to do it not because they are forced to or not because they have to prove something or to try to live up to the expectations in their own head or trying to follow up into the shoes of the ones that wrote stories before them.

The truth of the matter is, I really have been waaay too hard on myself and I definitely needed to check myself for a minute and I've decided that I'm just gonna keep on writing and I'm not doing it for any particular reason except to really have fun. I know and love the Boonie franchise, I love the characters and I've even created my own original characters, so why shouldn't I do this. I'm not going to let any insecurities or worries stop me and I'm also not going to let any haters try to get me down either. Many of the original authors have given me advice and told me not to worry too much about haters. As great as their stories are, even they had to deal with them. "You can't please everyone" that's how the saying goes and I think we should all live by that. You just do you and they just do them and you do the best that you can and just hope for the best and that's OK. Anyways long story short, I wanted to just let you guys know and just be honest mostly because I've been holding this in for quite awhile and it just feels so good to just let it all out. It almost feels like I'm rambling but there's so many feelings inside my head and inside me I just had to get out and now that it's out in the open I actually feel better. Thanks so much for taking the time to read all this and I'm sorry again if you're disappointed that this isn't a update for this story but rest assured I promise that I will update my stories. When these updates will come? Still unsure, but trust me they will receive an update maybe sooner than you think who knows? But anyways thank you so much for reading this, thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories again, it really does mean a lot to me to have your support and having your encouraging words.

I'll talk with you guys soon. I've got a lot of writing the catch up on and also reading too. If any of you guys have any recommendations of any new stories that have been posted that you like, let me know. As I always say, I'm always up for a good story.

Thanks again, Bye for now (Wave emoji) xoxo.


End file.
